V1 Beneath Wide Skies: Beneath Star and Tree
by cielknight
Summary: Karanisuri born in Cuiviénen, born before Orome discovered the Quendi. She was born, like the wind, to not be caged. The world changes and despite many misgivings, she follows the winds of fate from Cuiviénen to Valinor and back again, from agnostic to faith, to rebellion, to acceptance. Tolkien is made of tragedy. From the Great Journey to Y1 the First Age. OC/OC
1. Beginning

_version 1.0_

 **Prologue**

 _Valinor - Year Unknown_

"Lhinnor! Lhinnor!" A small boy in bright livery ran into the large room. Tall bookcases ran from the floor to the high vaulted ceiling. A glass window graced the ceiling allowing natural light into the clean room.

The small boy came to a stop in front of a desk where there sat a tall but slender man. Well, not so much a man, as a male elf, an ellon. He had long black hair the flowed freely down his back. There was a few splotches of ink across his shirt and a long black mark across his hand. He grimaced and his dark eyes rested upon the small boy. This was Lhinnor.

"Yes?" Lhinnor's voice was rich and deep, almost seeming to resonate among the room no matter how quiet he spoke.

"They are here!" Lhinnor stared at the small boy for a moment.

'They are here! At last!' He continued to stare, disbelief upon his face. Suddenly Lhinnor stood up and rushed out of the study. The small boy scrambled after Lhinnor. It would have been a strange sight to be remarked upon if any could see it, a tall lanky man dashing through the hallway with a much smaller boy on his heels. Lhinnor paused for a moment, outside the room that was used for tea and visitors. He smoothed his hair into place and grimaced at the ink stain upon his hands and shirt. Lhinnor took a deep calming breath counting down from ten.

Lhinnor opened the door to the Tea Room. There was only two people in the room. They contrasted like a fiery sun and a silver dawn. A silver haired ellon and a red haired elleth. They talked to each other in low voices while staring out the window. They held in their hands tea cups filled with the steaming liquid. The elleth with fiery red hair turned from the window, her dress spinning with her. It was gossamer material, clinging to portions of her body, but the material seemed to float and swirl like liquid movements of water. The blue dress that seemed to shiver like rays of light reminded Lhinnor of the Feanorian Lamps. The silver haired male continued to sip tea, ancient eyes regarding him.

"Lhinnor," she greeted, her voice low and musical. The elleth clasped Lhinnor's hands in greeting. Her hands were rough and callused, at odds with her beautiful appearance. The elves from Cuivienen were truly the fairest of elves, except for Luthien and some of her descendants.

"Karanisuri, Tarakano, it is a pleasure to see you again."

"Your tea is always pleasant," Karanisuri said.

"You are not here for tea," Lhinnor stated it outright, eyeing the couple.

"We are in fact here for tea. We have just returned from Tol Fainarad," Tarakano declared with a small smile. "We truly do enjoy the blends you create. My wife and I are not so talented in that arena."

This caused Lhinnor to laugh, "However I am sure you are truly curious about the state of my project."

"It is our family's tale you are telling. I do not mind the tale, for many know of it already. Still, I want to make sure it is right and that you do not embellish it," Karanisuri divulged.

"Your story is safe with me," Lhinnor promised. "Excuse me a moment."

Lhinnor escaped the Tea Room walking swiftly back to his study. He opened the draw and pulled out a large bound book. His fingers caressed the spine, his gaze lingering upon it. Lhinnor went back to the Tea Room with the book held carefully in his hands.

"Here," Lhinnor said presenting the book with a flourish. Karanisuri placed her tea cup onto the tray. She took the book in her hands and sat down settee. Tarakano sat beside her his eyes turned trained on the page she opened too. The two remained silent as Karanisuri opened the page. Karanisuri lost her composure and gasped, her eyes settling upon him.

"You…"

Tarakano read out a passage, "The stars are always constant, yet sometimes blackened storm clouds would block them out. Not even our fires and their smoke would ever block out the sight of that we, the Eldar love most, the stars. While I love the stars, as much as any other, what I have always loved most is the wind. It is even in my mother's name, suri. Wind."

"You used our words," Karanisuri managed to finally say.

"I thought it best. I have a great memory, always able to recall the exact words a person said on what day, even what they were wearing. It is such a small skill but it has greatly aided me, especially in casting your story in proper light. I desired to use your words, for what words could I say? None, for it is not my story but yours, your family's. I just arranged it and I hope that it is to your fancy."

"Will you give us time?"

"Of course. Would you like more tea, perhaps some lembas? I will bring you the rest of the books," Lhinnor said.

"The rest?" Tarakano asked.

"Yes, I split each book into each age."

"I see the reasoning behind that," Karanisuri stated. Karanisuri gazed at her husband for a moment.

"More tea please and lembas would be most welcome. Could we have some of those sweet cakes from last time? Karanisuri loves them," Tarakano said.

"It will be my pleasure," Lhinnor promised. Lhinnor quickly left and returned with more tea, the lembas, and the sweet cakes. He paused in the doorway of the Tea Room watching the couple. Karanisuri leaned against Tarakano, her head rested upon his shoulder. The book is between them. Tarakano's arm is around her shoulder. Lhinnor placed the tray on the small table and left the couple.

'I hope you like it,' Lhinnor thought, glancing back at the couple before closing the door.

\- **The Author's Note To Rule Them All -**

I've decided to write my author's note at the end. This way, you can skip it if you want. Any future Author's Note will be in reference to any major changes.

If there is anyone who would like to be my beta reader and help me make this story better, I would greatly appreciate it. BWS as it stands right now is a raw story with little editing done. It is hard for me to edit my own story even when I read it out loud to myself.

So welcome to Beneath Wide Skies. This has been a long project for me and I have a great deal longer to go. BWS itself is divided into five books, each a different age. Beneath Star and Tree is concerned with all the Years of the Trees. It will follow the Silmarillion up until the Noldor finish crossing the Helcaraxë and the moon rises. BWS will follow various characters all the way into the Fourth Age. This story concerns itself with a cast of original characters, though some will interact with various famous characters at different points.

I have put so much effort into BWS, countless hours into research, countless hours in creating character profiles, family trees, world building exercises, and so much more. It was all to craft this story that dives deep into Middle Earth. I wanted to explore ME, its lands, its peoples. I wanted to explore the elves in their earliest culture and explore the major events and sorrows that shapes their people's lives. I wanted to attempt to solve the issue of Gildor Inglorian (and I believe I have nice Tolkien worthy explanation for this). Then there is also the Blue Wizards. My story will deal much with them. You'll meet them in Beneath Star and Tree, but their role becomes very major in the third book pertaining to the Second Age.

I have tried to stick with Tolkien canon as much as possible. Is it possible considering Tolkien was never finished with his work and kept changing it? Who knows? The one issues I have with Tolkien is, diversity. I don't believe for one second that the elves are mostly all of dark hair, slender, and tall. I am not talking about the supposed all golden-haired Vanyar here either. Thranduil has golden hair and mind you, it means Oropher had it and his mother had it and the mother clearly had to not be of the Vanyar. I have also focused on a more equal society, even if following the lines that females are given to 'ellith' activities. These are just a few minor changes I have made.

The last thing I want to mention is...my elvish is poor. It is a joke. I have tried to reason it out, but if anyone knows better, feel free to correct me on the naming of places that are unique. However in the creation of names, especially during the beginning of Beneath Star and Tree, names are created with a smorgasbord of Quenya, Sindarin, and primitive elvish. I have relied moreso on the primitive elvish and quenya aspect. My reasoning is that Quenya and Sindarin had an original language, but it split off. Quenya is not the more original in my eyes and a total different language of the Quendi from the beginning. But mostly I just relied on Primitive Elvish and 'Gnomish' or a slight modified form.

I have tried to avoid the use of Elvish sentences as it seems to me to be complete nonsense. There are of course in elvish, greetings, nicknames, titles, places, little things like Ai! As a greeting. Elves are speaking Elvish to each other and when Elves speak to Men, it would be either in elvish or the language of Men.


	2. Chapter 1

_version 1.0_

 _The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown._ _\- H. P. Lovecraft0_

 **Chapter One**

 _Karanisuri_

The stars are always constant, yet sometimes blackened storm clouds would block them out. Not even our fires and their smoke would ever block out the sight of what we, the Eldar, love most: the stars. While I love the stars, as much as any other, what I have always loved most is the wind. It is even in my mother's name, suri. Wind. Perhaps my name should have been along the lines of meaning "Untamed Heart" or maybe "Untamed Wind." But, my mother-name is Karanisuri. It means red wind, for my hair is the rich color of my paternal grandmother's clan, and I am as swift and agile as the wind. Perhaps my mother knew that like the wind, I would travel across land and sea, seeing sights few of my people have seen, meeting strange cultures and people. Perhaps my mother knew too that I would never settle down easily, and that even my partner would flow with my life, my wind.

My mother often told me as I grew older that while she was pregnant with my twin sister and I, her dreams were far more vivid and contradictory than when she carried my elder brothers. When I grew old enough, she told me her strange dreams in a hushed voice. She spoke of their dueling natures, of a gentle breeze that walked alongside her and never parted far from her. There was a wild wind that stayed with her for the briefest time but would rush off. Mother would never see it for a long time, but when she did the wind had changed. This happened many times. The wild wind however would always return to her, whispering of sorrow, love, and tales of adventure. My mother held off for several years giving us the name that we would be publically known as for several years. My twin sister and I grew up with the use of our father-name.

However, mother finally named us after ten seasons. I was to be Karanisuri and my sister to be Vilóma the gentle breeze voice. It is an apt name, for my sister is soft, gentle, and rarely raises her voice loudly except in song. My sister is the gentle breeze in actions; her nature giving to the growing of plants and of healing the hurts of the world. Despite our many differences as we matured and the years turned we were close confidents. My sister's gentle insight would smooth over the many family conflicts and differences.

My memories in Cuiviénen are treasured, from every celebration to every fight. If they were a physical object I would guard them like Feanor guarded the Silmarils. Would I go back and attempt to change the events that led me from the shores of Cuiviénen to the shores of Aman and then back to Beleriand in rebellion? No. I made my choices and followed where the wind took me. It may have been fate for me. It could be that I and others followed the plan that Ilúvatar had long ago decided. Resist or accept? The wind does not stop for any elf, man, or dwarf.

Let me fall back into those cherished memories of the time before the words of sun and moon exist. In this time, there is much peace before Melkor hunted us down as we strayed. Like the wind I was named for I was never meant to be caged, but caged I-no, we-became. I am skipping ahead of myself. Let me backtrack to the simplest of times, just before the disturbance of Melkor became known to us.

There, adrift in countless times of unnamed moments of sleep, dreams, and periods of wakefulness, I ride along the plains of my youth. Here, there are rolling grasslands with sparse trees. There are roaming herds of wild horses, elk, and bison. There are foxes and even wolves. There are a few lone farms spread across the plains, made up of small groups of people who moved away from the much bigger villages. Across these plains too you will find us, the Palar-e-Rokasta, the Plains Riders. We are nomads, traveling between the various villages and farms. We are shepherds, keeping an eye on the various animal herds, for tracking, for hunting, but also for population. The real problem for us Quendi are the wolves.

The wolves are what make our group so important. Our counterpart is the Tir-e-Twaina, the Forest Watchers. They dwell exclusively in the forest of the Wild Wood and only come out for the Great Gathering. This is where I am currently heading with my brothers and our people. The Great Gathering. We have ridden hard for several days to get there.

I cannot help but smile as I spot the tents on the horizon. My brother, Kanatasulo, glances in my direction, the same grin is upon his face. My brother and I let out a loud yell and urge our horses into a gallop. Kanatasulo's red hair is like a living flame dancing in the wind. It is his pride and joy. It only takes a moment for the Palar-e-Rokasta to give similar shouts of excitement. The distance closes fast, hooves thundering across the plains like the thunder of the Storm Season. The horses are slowed first to a canter and then into a trot as the Gathering is revealed in full display.

"Alar-si!" Greetings are given all around as we draw close, the loudest comes from a tall tree. It is a deep shout, the voice booming and filling the plains. It drowns out any other greetings.

"Alar-si Berowë!" Kanatasulo greets the member of the deep voice. Berowë is easily spotted, his form large and muscular in the tree. How the tree holds up his weight is a joke that all the clans tease him of. Berowë, is one of the tallest males of the Tatyar and very muscular. He was mighty in strength and altogether foolish because of it. He is more brawn than brain, but he is valiant, and I would rather have him in the toughest situations than a great deal of many people. Berowë often rides with the Palar-e-Rokasta.

"You have made good timing my friends! None of the festivities have even started yet!" Berowë informs us, jumping down from the tree.

"Has our family arrived yet?" I ask Berowë as I dismount.

"Oh yes, wait till you see Viloma's surprise!" Berowë exclaims.

"Should we be concerned?" Tankatiro's deep voice resonates from behind me.

"Oh, I think you will enjoy the good news." Berowë chortles then gives the directions towards our elder brother's location. Our group settles on the outskirts of the gathering. We fall into the rhythm that only those who are used to traveling and working close together achieve. It would be described as wordless if not for the songs that fill the air. It is the way of the Quendi, the way of the Tatyar.

It is a short and easy task of setting up camp and tending to the horses. The tents, while unique, melt into the sea of temporary shelters that are close together. It is a temporary city organized with care. The horses are kept to pre-ordained areas. Small campfires cast light and shadow upon the faces of the people gathered around them. The strong aroma of smoke, various herbs, and roasting meat fill the air. The various songs and instruments clash in sound. This is it. This is the Gathering.

"We are some of the last to arrive," Tankatiro observes.

"At least we did arrive before the Gathering even started!" Kanatasulo hisses back.

"Oh hush you two! We should be celebrating and not bemoaning our misfortune. Let us gift some of these skins to our family. Now take these skins as I am not carrying them all," I order my brothers. I dole out the skins from our hunt between the three of us. My brother Tankatiro takes the bag of animal bone that we have not used yet. Our father will carve out flutes from it. I grab the small bag that contains my carefully made up beads of bone, wood, and shell. There are even a few carefully carved figurines. My beads and figurines we will trade to get produce and other products. We are hunters not farmers.

I turn to the rest of our companions. "Go be with your families. We will meet up tomorrow after Awakening."

It seems strange at times to part from our riders. They are extended family to us. We sleep, eat, and hunt together. We share in each other's pain and joy, from marriage, to death, to the births of new horses, and of course the birth of elflings. We even share a longhouse that we built as a group. This is our lifestyle but some will chose to give it up for their spouse and some will leave for another group. Some people can never be convinced to travel the land. Some people are born to it like my siblings.

My brothers and I walk into the throng of the temporary city. We weave around the people and tents making our way quickly with the directions provided by Berowë. I spot Vilóma first, her golden hair falling loosely around her. Her eyes light up as she spots us.

"Alar-si! You are late!" Vilóma cries out. She runs to walk by us and to inspect our skins.

"We are sorry little sister! We had various misfortunes hold us up this season. As you can see that even with our misfortunes we have had a successful season so far!" Kanatasulo exclaimed.

"Mother and father will be well pleased," Vilóma said. We arrive into our family's camp. It quickly turns into a noisy gathering as we are greeted by our paternal aunts and uncles and our many cousins. My oldest brother emerges with his wife and they take our goods from ours arm. Our mother and father emerge next out of their tent with our youngest sibling in mother's arm. It is another brother. I wish for a little sister to share my adventures with. Alas, it is not so. I do love my brothers and Vilóma herself, but my brothers are not female and my sister is not a wild wind.

"Bova daughter," Mother greets me, kissing my cheek. She repeats this with Kanatasulo and Tankatiro. Father follows mother's example, getting us in this reserved manner of the Minyar. Sometimes I think it is strange how often the Nelyar and Minyar marry. The Minyar, my mother's clan is given towards acting and being emotionally reserved. My father's clan and his father belong of the Nelyar, given to mercurial moods and passion. They laugh the easiest and the loudest, given to revelry, and delighting in what life has to offer. Our bawdy songs are most often written by the Nelyar. We may be called the Lindar the Singers at times, but we are also known as the Hrávar to, the wild people. Maybe this is why they are at times good couples being opposites who teach each other and share often a great passion for music. It is symbiotic.

"Your hunting has been good this year," Father remarks to us.

"Karanisuri laid down to bison this year by herself. I am a little tired of bison meat. Bison this, bison that," Tankatiro bemoans to father.

"Congratulations Karanisuri, may your arrows continue to fly true," Mother speaks to me, pulling me aside into the tent.

"If you are tired of bison meat, then come home my son. No one will begrudge you, least of all Kanatasulo or Karanisuri," Father tells Tankatiro. I stop listening as my focus is drawn to my mother's face. It is etched in deep concern.

"What is it Mother?"

"You know how I attend the council meetings with our leaders at Minmbar?"

"I do."

"There has been some worrisome reports that we received just before the Gathering. We never thought much of it in years past, as we are all well aware accidents happen. Recently the number of Quendi that go missing each Dry Season has gone up. It seems strange. It used to be those lone travelers that often seek far places. We raise search parties, though some few may return in a few seasons while others never at all. Yet now it is more than lone elves. We have several instances of small groups of elves just disappearing."

"Are you sure it is not due to some strange misfortune? On our way to the Gathering we ended up having to scout around a river. It had strangely overflowed its banks. The river is never like that this late into the Dry Season with nary a storm."

"Perchance it is some strange force for there is no sign of accidents or bad weather. Neither is there any sign of struggle, but in my heart I fear the worst. I will not ask you to stop riding, but I beg of you, be careful. Do not wander far from your group!"

"Mother, will this be a topic at the meeting on the twelfth night?"

"I am not sure. Father and the others may want to gather more information. There is worry over a wide spread panic. We know naught and have far too many questions. I only tell you in confidence for the trepidation in my heart is grave."

"Worry not Mother! I will take your advice to heart, but there is not much to fear. We do travel in a big group." I spoke to my mother in soothing tones. My mother and many of the Minyar, while not often gifted with visions of foreknowledge, are deeply intuitive. They know when the Storm Season will come upon the Quendi early or when a particular heavy rain will come upon the land making the rivers bloated and the mountains giving to sliding down. Occasionally they have caught visions of someone getting hurt, or when an elfling wanders to far, or other small events that happen. Most mothers while bearing a child or before she conceives have a dream or vision of the nature of their child. Thus the mother creates a name for her son or daughter. The father-name is derived from either the father or the mother's name, occasionally depending upon the sex of the child. I think it would be better known as a parent-name instead of the father-name. How many daughters are named after their father instead of their mother? Less than a third of all Quendi I can assure you.

"Mother! You must look at these skins!" Vilóma demands walking into the tent. My younger brother briefly stirs in my mother's arms, but he remains in sleep. My mother turns a critical eye upon the bison skin my sister holds up.

"This is finely done. I know it is not your work even if the kill is," Mother expresses her criticism.

"No it is not. We gained a new member among our group, a Tatyar male who seems particularly good at leather work. Alas, I am no good for delicate work!"

"Suri!" Vilóma uses the shortened version of my mother-name. My parents never does this. Only my siblings and I call each other by shortened versions of our names, almost like a Chosen-Name. She continues after pausing to make sure my attention is upon her, "Do not be so disparaging of yourself!"

"Oi! Let us not discuss this. Any news of interest among our family?" I divert attention towards our family knowing full well it will distract my mother and my twin.

"Viloma has found a handsome ner," Mother informed me with a sly smile.

"Mom!" Viloma squeals.

"What is this I hear?" Kanatasulo walks into the tent.

"Viloma has found a ner. What clan is he of?" I answer my brother's question.

"He is a Minyar, golden haired and as eloquent as they come," Mother informs us. Viloma is blushing furiously.

"I see, does this mean our dear sister is relocating to Minmbar?" Kanatasulo asks.

"No! Not! We have just met!" Viloma violently denies. Kanatasulo, Tankatiro, and I take turns teasing her and making her flush. Mother and Father makes us stop finally. Mother begins to give us the family news news. Our family is large with Mother's six siblings and our father's five siblings. I have over fifty cousins though my maternal cousins are much older, married, and with a few kids of their own. The tidings are always changing, from pregnancy, to arguments, to which Quendi are pursuing who. Mother and Father serves us food as they tell us the news. My sister takes this time to escape us.

I too make a quick escape from my brothers and family. I wander through the tents looking for familiar faces. Occasionally I spot friends from Minmbar and also my home village. We exchange news and part ways, like wind blowing leaves away. I drift in the direction of the market.

"Ai! Wait up Karanisuri!" Berowë calls out. He rushes to my side grinning. "Heading to the market?"

"I am looking for the materials to make more arrows," is the practical answer I give. Berowë nods in understanding. I smile up at him. Despite my Minyar heritage that leaves me taller than most nesi of Tatyar and Nelyar, Berowë towers over me. It is oddly appealing at times having to look up instead of someone's eyes. "How is the new project that you were telling me of last Gathering?"

"I am experimenting with my father the different consistencies to form what a new kind of clay. It is interesting work," Berowë explains. His fingers brush along my arm over the top of my hand. It is the lightest touch that makes me shiver.

"It also keeps you out of danger." Brave, brave, Berowë is given to being foolish in his bravery. He throws himself into danger. Many are grateful for he has saved many lives, but he has many scars along his torso and arms. These are scars that are covered normally. People who do not know Berowë often stare at the vicious scars. It makes him uncomfortable but he laughs it off with his booming laugh. He hides it with humor, but I see the shadows.

"There is that," he laughs. I see the shadows in his eyes. I grasp his hand and pull him into the shadows of of the trees. Kissing him chases the shadows from his eyes. My fingers caress his side work lower to his leggings.

"Suri," he gasps out. His hands catch mine and stop me. "Later, later Suri. If we start now it will be time for sleep and you will have missed shopping for supplies."

"At least one of us is practical." We leave the shadowy trees and enter the outskirts of the market. We browse each area looking for the supplies I need, namely feathers. I stop in through various tents, looking for the feathers I need. Berowë helps to look having hunted himself. In several stops I spot the type I want, but they are not the proper size for arrows. Finally I find it.

"Bova," a nes greets us. She has the silver hair that is only born by those of the Nelyar. The silver hair is not found among the other two clans of Quendi. She is much smaller than the ner beside her. The ner is tall and broad shouldered, with dark hair and grey eyes. He is a typical of the dark-haired Tatyar.

"Bova," Berowë returns.

"Bova," I greet back. I carefully sort through the feathers. They are grouped together by bird type, by size. I take out the goose primaries that I spot. They are a little more resistant towards being wet, which is perfect for when I or others have to hunt in the rain. They are not perfect but we hunters have yet to find the perfect feather that performs in the midst of the Storm Season.

"You are a huntress," the nes surmise.

"One of the Plains Riders, beloved," the ner informs the nes. It is easy to tell with my simple and practical clothing. Berowë's clothing is opposite of mine in adornment. His clothing is practical as he functions often as a guard and a hunter, but it is carefully adorned with beadwork and dyes. There is no kohl around my eyes, like the nes. No fresh scent of oils like hers, the essence of flowers. My stench is that of sweat, horses, and smoke.

"Oh! That must be so exciting! My husband tells me stories of the Plains Riders! It sounds so exciting," the nes says, blushing.

"Yes I am Plains Rider, but being a Plains Rider is not a dream life," I remind her. There is no room of softness for Plains Riders. The sky is our ceiling, the land our bed. Our home is always changing and we are exposed to the elements that someone who lives in a village is not exposed to. The Plains Rider life is spent in practicality. You cannot carry items with you that are not useful and the only extra items are spares like a knife.

"I tell my wife that! She likes her comforts and would little enjoy the rough life of the Plains Riders," the ner says shaking his head. The ner gives an easy placating smile. I search through the feathers that are piled together. I select out the goose secondaries, setting them aside in a stack. The stockpile is not quite enough to replenish the arrows for my brothers and I. I will have to seek out more or visit one of the villages.

"Are you of the Tatyar and Nelyar? Your skin is tawny but your hair is a flame," The nes asks curiously.

"My mother is of the Minyar but my father is of the Tatyar and the Nelyar. I am a daughter of all three clans," I explain. "I am Karanisuri, daughter of Sirlindo, son of Belindo. My mother is Leylaldë daughter of Imin."

"It is an honor to meet you Kheri Karanisuri. I have seen your mother at the councils. I am sorry I have not made the connection sooner," the nes replies.

"I hold no grief. I take after my father's family most."

"Except for your face, you look like Kheri Iminyë," Berowë speaks up.

"Here, try these feathers," the ner pulls out a small sack. I open it. They are beautiful feathers of blue and green. It from a large bird that is seen on the Great Water. "I have tamed a few of these birds from the Great Water. They let me take a few feathers."

"How much?" I hold the feathers up to inspect them carefully. My fingers caress them delicately getting a feel for them. I hand a feather over to Berowë to inspect. I pick up another. I cannot help but wonder how it will hold up. Even if I am a wanderer, I have an eye for beauty. It is why when we are at camp I spend my time carving.

"It is free this time around. I have waited to give these feathers to one who hunts as their trade. All I ask is that you inform me how they perform. If they perform as well as I believe they will, then they are worth the effort. If not, they are only an item of beauty."

"I will. What village do you live in?"

"I live in Minmbar," the ner answers. I put aside the feathers that I have chosen to buy.

"Let us haggle for these goose feathers," I initiate and lay my bag out for inspection. There are bone needles, small wooden figurines that I have carved, carefully made obsidian knives, and various beads that I have carved and painted. The bartering process hardly takes long, exchanging needles, beads, and one knife for the many feathers I have selected.

"Come back again and seek me in Minmbar when you visit, mai pharalië." the ner says as I shake hands with him. His hands are rough and calloused from hard work. I shake hands with his wife, her hands are rather soft. They are not the calloused hands of hard workers or hunters. She is probably a Kheri or at least a nes given to softer work.

"Yes, come visit and tell me tales of your adventures," the nes exclaims. "Or stop by again! Mai pharalië!"

"I just may stop by before the Gathering is over," I say as I package up the feathers with care. I turn to leave and I am suddenly hit with great force. I fall and hit my head hits the ground. I blink and stare up at the tent ceiling. I sit up rubbing my head. I glance around quickly to find a silver haired ner standing up.

"Oh my! Tarakano! I am sorry Karanisuri!" The nes says, her words easily revealing the fire in her soul. This nes for all appearances was delicate, but she has a fierce heart. "Apologize now!"

The silver-haired ner, Tarakano, looks as startled as I feel. He looks just like the nes with silver hair and green eyes. His hair is loose of all braids.

"I apologize," the ner said quickly offering his hand to me. I take Tarakano's hand and he hauls me up with easy strength. He could hardly be considered muscular like Berowë. Even this ner's father looks far stronger and sturdier. His hands are callused in the same way mine are. He is a hunter. Yet they are softer than mine. His green eyes remain bewildered. I smile gently. It makes me think back to my childhood where I always rushed around knocking people and myself over reckless abandon.

"Take no heed, I am not offended. Excuse me, I must go. There is still a great deal I must look for," I walk away with Berowë at my side. Swiftly we move away from the tent.

"Are you fine?" Berowë asked concerned.

"It was a far more gentle fall than being thrown from a horse."

"Yes there is that. You bartered to much for those feathers!"

"This exchange was expensive Berowë, but if these feathers perform as I think they will. It will have been worth it. He gave them to me for free and it must have been a great work to get them. In any case, would you perhaps take me to a tent where they sell wood shafts?"

"Are you really that low on arrows?"

"On our way here we fell on a great deal of misfortune, from an overflowing river, to a landslide that blocked our way, then we were plagued by wolves. It has been a good hunting season but it is worrisome. I almost feel like it is an ill omen." Berowë looks deeply concerned at my news.

"Some of the smaller settlements have been plagued with wolves. This may be an ill season or two," Berowë agrees. Berowë accompanies me as I make my purchases for the materials I need to make more arrows. Berowë guides me to his camp site.

"I will cook and you can make your arrows in peace," Berowë proclaims.

"Fine, I shall not argue with you!" I acquiesce. "Just promise to not serenade me with humorous and bawdy songs! I will never get work done if you make me laugh."

"This I can agree to." Berowë sets to cooking a simple soup. I begin to cut the wood first. I fall into a rhythmic song that follows the actions and Berowë joins me. We sit like this for some time each involved their own tasks. It is not long before the aromatic stew makes me hungry. I set the shafts I have made aside.

"That smells good."

"It is a new recipe my mother's friend has made up. It is supposed to be hearty and filling." Berowë takes a cup and dips it into the stew. He fills the ceramic bowls this way. Berowë passes me one bowl and then sits besides me. The steam rises off the dark liquid wafting the strong scent of cinnamon and ginger. I sip it slowly. It burns down my throat not because of its temperatures but of the use of strong pepper. I gasp.

"You might want to use less hot pepper next time," I choke out. Berowë nods tears streaming from his eyes.

"It seems like I got that wrong," Berowë says breathless. I throw my head back and laugh at his pained expression.

"Show me your supplies," I demand of Berowë. Berowë opens up the locked trunk. I find the fresh goat's milk within and add it to both our dishes. "Try it now, add more if you need it."

"I over barted for this. Never did I expect to use it in this manner," Berowë bemoans the goat's milk. He sips it slowly and then his face brightens. The goat's milk had worked its magic.

"It is a trick I learned from my own mother." I go back to my own soup and down it quickly. I let out a loud belch.

"Anything you can do, I can do better," Berowë says in a sing-song voice. Berowë lets out an even louder burp. I laugh and add the goat's milk to the pot of soup before serving myself again.

"It feels good to have more than meat, smoked meat, and berries," I announce to Berowë. Berowë snorts at this and shakes his head.

"You are the one who chose this life. No one is stopping you."

"I know this, Bero, I do. Yet even when I stay for a season I feel too soon the urge to wander." I put down the bowl and lay back on the ground staring up at the stars. I wonder if the Stars are people. Some of the Quendi believe it so, while others assume is a natural object far above us. In the lullabies of my childhood, there is a song about the Stars being our guardians and watchers. There is a Star up in the sky that is born to watch over my life.

Does the star know if I will be lonely for the rest of my life? I am surrounded by love by family, by friends, but I do not have romance. I am not yet as old as my mother when she found my father but I wonder if I will be like her. Will I be an aberration with being a nes with carnal appetite and no one to call my heart? My fëa shudders at this thought.

"Mead for your thoughts?" Berowë offers. I sit up and take the small drinking bowl. The mead tastes of blackberries, honey, and cloves. Berowë pours out more from the small jug into the drinking bowls.

"I don't know why you bother with the drinking bowls. We might as well just drink from the jug." We both drink from the bowls. I grab the jug instead and gulp from it.

"It is considered poor taste to drink from the jug," Berowë jokingly criticizes.

"Bero, Bero, Bero." I shake my head at this but I do not laugh.

"You know how the Minyar is. The Tatyar always follows the Minyar," Berowë mutters.

"And we Nelyar follow our own desires," I say grinning at him. Berowë agrees with my statement, his grey eyes dancing in the low light. He takes a swig of the jug. His lips brushed over my throat as he hands me the jug. I take a huge gulp, the liquid sits warm in my belly. The mead is a strong brew. Berowë stands up. His eyes are smoldering.

"Guess what Tatyar do?"

"Go after what they desire?" My voice is breathy with desire. Berowë pulls me up to my feet and leads me into the tent. He pulls the string holding up the flat, enclosing us within. It is darker than outside due the canvas. The small opening at the top allows the starlight to filter in.

Being with Berowë is easy. I do not have to think hard. This is what I think as we work the clothes off from each other as our fingers caress and our lips meet. I would choose him for a husband if it was not for the fact that I wanted a love like my parents love. Our desire for each other is of the flesh. It is passion that will quickly cool one day.

"Your brothers are going to kill me," Berowë says against my skin.

"Every time you say that but you keep coming back," I murmur back.

"A pretty nes has caught me." Flesh yields to flesh. This is far too easy in its familiarity. In a private corner of my fëa I feel turmoil. Part of me is always concerned about my indiscretion. My family would be outraged. I am not the first to take a lover. I am not the first to defy the rule on bodily union. It is effortless holding back my fëa from Berowë's when we copulate. I shut myself off from my thoughts and give myself over to ardor.

 **Author's Chapter Notation**

I have am striving in this fic to reveal that elves are not perfect. They are not the noble creatures that would fit in a Catholic ruled world. There is Feanor and Eol. There is all the kinslayings. Also I am trying to show a pre-Valinor culture. This means indeed, aspects of culture that would not be approved in Valinor like having a lover. As for sex = marriage, I have decided to keep that mostly. It really is the joining of the elven Fea with another's that seems to mean marriage. People, especially young people will have sex even if you tell them no. But definitely among the elves, sex with someone other than spouse is heavily frowned upon.

What Karanisuri and Berowë does is very wrong in the eyes of elves. It is one thing to have oral sex and another to fornicate. You'll see this issue of sex equals marriage later.

 **Author's Language Note**

-ner/nes - Ner is male elf, nes is female elf. Plural format is neri and nesi. Elleth/Ellon does not exist yet.

-Bova is not a real word within Tolkien's elvish. It is crafted from the Sindarin "govanan" as Mae govenan means well met. Bova is just a simple slang for "well met"

-Mesta - Bye - an Eldamo import

-Mai Pharalië. - Hunt well - the idea is that it is a blessing, much like the saying "A star shines in the hour of our meeting"


	3. Chapter 2

_Version 1.0_

Oh companion of my soul, where are you? Are you

Praying in the temple? Or calling Nature in the

Field, haven of your dreams?

-Kahlil Gibran

 **Chapter Two**

 _Kanatasulo_

Karanisuri arrives just before most everyone is awake. This is her morning ritual. She is clean her red hair loose of braids or any adornments. You would think at this time my sister is at her most vulnerable. You are right if you catch her before her bath. Now she is guarded.

"Suri," I call to her. She glances up at me from setting the firewood in place. A brief smile crosses her face.

"Sulo," she says, using the shortened version of my mother-name. Sulo I am to her and our other siblings. Sulo, because as an infant she had struggled to say my name, Kanatasulo. I am Sulo still, her brother wind. I know her heart as well as I know mine.

"Ride with me." It is a demand, not a request. I walk away knowing she will follow. My sister always followed me as a child and I inturn followed after our elder brother, Kandatuo. I am sure we annoyed our elder brother at times, but we were all inseparable. Karanisuri is not the little shadow running after bigger brothers. She has grown into herself, into her mother-name.

At times like this my heart hurts for my sister. Suri is no longer little with scraped knees and knuckles for she is a full grown nes. Suri's emotions run deep like the Great Water. Our childhood feels distant and yet in these same moments I am reminded of them. Karanisuri hardly cries. The few times I remember my sister crying was always when she was physically hurt. I would say she bore everything quietly, but she laughs loud and smiles. The shadows in her eyes are the only hint to the storm within.

We untie the horses in silence. The stallion I ride neigh softly while I run my hands along his side and up into his mane. My fëa reaches out to commune with him. He is content but desiring to run free across the plains. With sweet words I promise the stallion as I lead him away that he will get to ride hard and fast today. We exit the temporary horse paddock and lead them a short distance away. We mount up and begin to ride away from the encampment. The silence continues to linger between us. The horses slowly amble along from the encampment. Once we are clear, I push the stallion into a gallop. Karanisuri and I gallop away and the tents dwindle into dots along the horizon. The sound of the horse as it breathes, the pounding hooves drown out everything but the wind. Karanisuri's loose hair flies all about her. She grimaces when it blocks her sight briefly but whips back out of her eyes again. The Gathering dwindles fast into the distance before we direct our horses into a trot.

"Sulo…" Karanisuri says my name so quietly. It is almost lost into the wind if I was inattentive. Suri has my sole attention so I hear her.

"You know that your words are safe with me," I remind her. Our sister Viloma may at times be a close confidant yet I am Karanisuri's secret keeper. This is our family feud at times, who is close to who and who is the secret keeper. The other family feud is who can outdo who. Viloma does not often participate as most of these are rough sports.

"I know this. Did mother tell you about the reports of the missing Quendi?"

"Yes. There is little we can do but hope for their return." This is not what my sister is wanting to say. She starts off first with practical topics before she gets to the one that causes the merriment in her eyes to be faded. It is her way. It is the yoke of leadership that she wears.

"There is little we can change in our ways. We already run double watches. Perhaps a third person on watch? It seems a bit much," Suri looks thoughtful. Her eyes are upon the stars. Her lips moves wordlessly with probably a prayer. Suri does not usually give weight to the superstitions of the Quendi. They are so ingrained even if the history of the Quendi are short.

"Suri, we already take great safety measures to ensure the protection of our people. We are in a big group. I highly doubt that we will be attacked." Suri remains quiet like a gentle breeze that barely stirs the trees. She glances at me for a moment and her expression remains guarded.

Finally after a while, Karanisuri speaks up. "When I heard the news, trepidation filled my heart. I am not one for superstitions but I fear the changes that will occur as the seasons go on."

I remain silent. What could I ever say? Should Karanisuri and I go looking for the answers to the missing elves? It would require a long time talking to many of the Quendi? Should we seek our grandfather Imin? He would have heard all the same reports that Mother had heard. I know that Mother would not appreciate us taking upon this task. What more could we add? We would be possibly be risking our lives.

"Do not think about it Sulo."

"What?" Suri's eyes are focused on me. Those blue eyes are penetrating as if she could see my heart. My sister has no true gift for foresight. She has never experienced a vision or called forth from the mirror pools the sight of the one she will love. No matter how she fasts or prepares herself to glean what may come from the mirror pools all she sees is her reflection. Even among the paths our fëa travel in dreams she glances only the present. Karanisuri is an odd one unable to call up images; though she is not the only one. Unlike her, I have glimpsed my future partner. I fear we may never meet for who has seen trees that glow? Yet there is hope for others have dreamed of the same strange trees. The trees that glow silver and gold are but whispers and superstitions. For who would dare to believe and yet the Quendi believe that the stars are Guardians. They watch over the Quendi and in fact, each star is special to one Quendi. Thus there will be countless Quendi and one day our people shall be countless like the stars. Still, I hold hope in my heart that one day I will meet her under the silver tree.

"Do not think of searching for the truth. We are not ready." My sister's voice pulls me from my musings.

"If not now then when? Is it not best to figure it out while we can?"

"If the Forest Watchers cannot track them then what little can we do?"

"Finwë." He is one of the few Tatyar who is gifted with visions.

"And what of our cousin Ingwë?" Suri asks me.

"Our cousin…"

"Sulo he is as gifted as any other. You and I know little of visions. We are gifted in the way of the Nelyar. We hear the winds whisper and the commune with trees and animals. We get ahead of ourselves. If we are to take such an expedition we must select members who will suit our purposes and talk to Grandfather Imin."

"I knew you were entertaining the idea!" I cannot help but grin at this. My sister has me fully distracted from the shadow in her heart. My mind is drifting along like leaves in the wind on how to prepare for this trip and when to start out. Suri and I are of the wind and. We are not meant for cages nor to forever linger in one spot. The journey is every calling us onward from hearth and home.

"Sulo," Suri starts, censuring me in the midst of my thoughts. "Sulo, we must wait. There is much thought that must goes into this. We should linger for a time as well for Mother is pregnant again."

"So soon?" I am dubious of Mother's pregnancy. Her body was never quite the same after the birth of Karanisuri and Vilóma. The twins birth had been rough on Mother and she did not conceive for a long time. Tankatiro had been born a few seasons before the twins hit their one-hundred year. Our youngest brother Cwîlneno was born shortly after Tankatiro hit majority, only two Dry Seasons ago. If Mother is pregnant again it would be the shortest time between us children. Not even elder brother Kandatuo and I are born so close together. Karanisuri and Vilóma do not count for they are twins.

"I have heard it from Vilóma. Shush. If she is to give birth or have a miscarriage, I wish to be there to close ranks."

"Suri, wind-sister, what is wrong? Why has a shadow fallen upon your heart?" I ask it outright. I do not want to continue to dance to her tune. I shall play the role of older brother and take control of the conversation.

"I wish to not speak of it yet. I may in time but the issue is delicate," Suri admits to me. Her fingers twine through her horse's mane. She clicks her tongue and her stallion launches forward. I catch the briefest lyrics that she sings.

"Away, away you shall ride from me, for a season or three," she sings. It is a song of lovers who are parted at times because they cannot give up this life of traveling. This is probably the one clue she has given to me of her thoughts. Suri probably does not even mean to. Yet if we had not spoken of the topic of our loneliness I would have never guessed. She is lonely and wondering if the reason she cannot gain a vision of her future spouse is that she is meant to be alone. It is our people's belief that found in the pools along the Great Water that a Quendi can gain a vision of either their future and or their future spouse. Some people are far greater with this ability than others. Others like Karanisuri have looked into the pools and see nothing no matter how hard they prepare by fasting.

Karanisuri is nearing her one hundred and forty fourth Storm Season. It is a sacred number for us as there were originally one hundred and forty-four elves. They are the founders of our society. There are still many others who are Unbegotten but these family lines are considered sublime and well established. They are all settled in Irin Minmbar, the Town of First Dwelling. Most Quendi have settled down with their partners and are starting their families.

Karanisuri and I are of some of the few who do not have spouse. There has been pressure lately for us to settle down with a partner to have children with. Their arguments are weak. Why, we only have to lay together to beget children! There is no declaration of spending the rest of our lives together. We can keep our lifestyle. We just need to have children after all! My sister and I both want to experience what our parents have and our married siblings have. We may fool around with other elves, even copulate. We hold to hope. We keep hoping that we will meet the Quendi whose very fëa we will madly and deeply in love with. We hope to hear that calling. Oh it is not a calling that is spoken or even whispered but a mere feeling. I have never experienced it. I have only ever beheld a vision of her beneath those trees. Karanisuri has never been given such a gift. I wonder if she holds to hope.

"Come on boy, let us catch up them," I murmur to the horse. I nudge the stallion and he sets off picking up speed fast. I had lingered too much time in my thoughts and cannot catch up to my sister. Suri brings her horse into a trot and waits for me to catch up. She is smiling, the shadows of her heart is chased away for the moment. We make our way to the river to let the horses drink. Karanisuri dismounts and takes out a brush from a small pack at her side. The stallion drinks and she begins to brush him. Suri will brush him until his hair glistens as if it is silky smooth.

"You are so beautiful. You are so very strong and fast," Suri mutters compliments to her horse. I am doing the same, my spirit is communing with him. It is hard to explain to someone who does not commune with their spirit to nature, to animals, or even with the wind. The world is alive. My horse is alive. The stallion has emotions and experiences desires. Right now he is hungry and he longs to have a few pieces of apple.

"I will give you an apple later," I convey to my horse. He nips my shoulder playfully. I laugh joyfully. We linger upon the river banks for a while. Suri finally stops brushing her horse and gives me her brush. Her stallion snorts in Suri's ear causing her to grin.

"Do not be jealous you. He is your brother," she teases the horse tapping the stallion on the nose. I brush out my horse humming along.

"Are you going to participate in the Hunter's Drumming this year?"

"Ah yes. I got chosen to lead it this year," Karanisuri's cheeks redden as she tells me this.

"This is a great blessing for our family and high praise for you."

"I am well pleased to be honored. I pride myself on my abilities as a hunter," Karanisuri confides. Ah yes, the infamous Tatyar pride that seems infectious. It seems that everyone who is a descendant of the Tatyar clan has pride. Even our family suffers from pride though it is only our father's mother who is of the Tatyar. We are Nelyar, we are singers and passionate, we are Minyar, we are insightful and courty. Karanisuri leads the stallion away. I do not follow instead I attend to my horse still. I make his coat shine with my efforts before I lead him away. I run back to camp but Karanisuri is not there. I grab two apples to feed to my horse. He deserves it after all.

Kandatuo is waiting for me by my stallion his grey eyes trained on my figure. He waits for me to feed the stallion the pieces of apple he longs for. My elder brother always makes me feel nervous when he is like this. Kandatuo's silence always seems to convey louder than his words can. I do not think he is displeased. I am not Karanisuri. I cannot see into his heart like she can.

"Karanisuri is chosen to lead the drumming this year," Kandatuo starts off.

"She has just told me."

"Has she asked for you to be her second?"

"No."

"Do you have any idea of who she will ask?"

"Suri may ask Berowë as they are childhood friends or one of us. Suri may also have asked father to choose someone. There is still time nonetheless." Kandatuo nodded his grey eyes thoughtful. "Go look for Viloma or Mother, Suri may be with either of them."

"I am not so worried. Though I must ask, are Suri, or you, Sulo, thinking about looking for the missing Quendi?" I give a wry smile.

"Suri has thought of it but has reminded us of our duty to our people and family. We cannot run off without good information either," I answer truthfully.

"This is a relief to know you will not go immediately. I am happy to hear that you have considered it. I to have given it much thought. We shall discuss more when we season at Minmbar this year. When the storms lets up meet me at Irin Orosundova. We have much to do and discuss before we even set out," Kandatuo informs me. His eyes glance from me, to the camp, to the wide plains that lay before us.

"Is this wise?"

"We must seek answers. There are some who are too superstitious to do so and some who are too cowardly. I know who is stout of heart. Those who are settling Irin Orosundova are such people. The Plains Riders are such people and so are the Forest Watchers. We will not be like those of Minmbar ready to accept whatever cage our Leaders will grant to us." Kandatuo's eyes grow dark in this statement. There is a fire in his eyes that match his hair. Kandatuo speaks to me passionately of his beliefs for a while longer his eyes trained on the distance. Kandatuo turns back to me.

"As I said there is much to discuss. Do not mention it to Mother or Father. They will be worried." Kandatuo all but orders me this. I know he is serious. When Mother spoke of missing Quendi her fear was clear to see. I did not need to be insightful to understand the worry that dwells on her mind like a small rock in a shoe. It is bothersome.

"Does your wife approve of this?" I finally ask.

"Aye, she does. Do you think I would marry someone who could not match my spirit?" Kandatuo laughs at this and shakes his head. "My wife is a match for me in every way. One day you will met the nes who will make your fëa dance to her tune."

"I fear that may never happen brother."

"Hold to hope brother, hold to hope," Kandatuo tells me. He squeezes my shoulder briefly and briskly walks away.

'I do try' I wanted to shout at my brother. I shudder at the thought of the future. Some cold wind of fate will blow our way. My eyes set upon the stars and I pray that they will guide and watch over us. This journey for answers may as well go ill.

 **-Language Notes**

Please remember my elvish is rather poor. I am not a genius when it comes to creating names and such. I have done the best I can.

Nicamarin - Nica is meant to be mean "small" with "good senses." Marin means ripe or mature. In this rather poetic term, is reference to the time of an elf that is between 50 and 100. See Elven Ages.

Irin means town in Quenya. It is hardly a valid word in Tolkien's later Quenya, but I shall use it anyway.

Minmbar is derived from "minya" which means first and "mbar" which is dwelling in Primitive Elvish.

Irin Altanenwa - Town of the Great Water. Alta - great. Nen - Water. Wa/Va - Of.

Irin Orosundova - Town of the Mountain Base.

 **-Chapter Notes**

 **Elven Ages** \- Tolkien wrote that elves can reach full growth between 50 and 100. I have decided that around 50 the elves are often seen as say Teenagers still, imagine like 17 - 19 years olds, possibly even early twenties. They are adults, they are basically recognized as such, but they haven't necessarily grown into maturity. Of course some people never mature. Yet as with reaching 50, they can marry and do the same things as adults. It is when they hit 100 that they are recognized as adults of their clan.

 **-In Response to Reviews**

 _-stdale_

Lhinnor is like Rumiel, or a Tolkien like character. He will make an appearance into the fifth and final book, besides in the various prologues of each book. You will see more of the Plains Riders as this story evolves as well as their bond with their horses.

 **Quick Character Profiles of the People You Have Met So Far (names, nicknames, ages, relationship status,a few 'history' facts, and other things)** :

 **Kandatuo** is 179 Dry Seasons and 35 seasons older than Karanisuri. He is called "Kando" by his siblings. Kandatuo has red hair and grey eyes. Kandatuo is a Plains Rider. He is married to a Nelyar and one of the Forest Watchers. He is a recognized leader of his people, a Kheru. He leads his own Plains Riders group.

 **Kantasulo** is 153 Storm Seasons and ten seasons older than Karanisuri. He is referred to as "Sulo" by his siblings. Kanatasulo has red hair. He is is a Plains Rider and unmarried. Kantasulo is a Kheru and leads a Plains Riders group with Karanisuri. Kantasulo also has no gift for foresight, but has seen the vision of who he will marry.

 **Karanisuri** is 143 Storm Seasons. She is referred to as "Suri" by her siblings. Karanisuri has red hair. Karanisuri is a Plains Rider and unmarried. Karanisuri is a Kheri, a female leader of her people, and is the main leader of her Plains Rider group. Karanisuri learned much of what she knew from Kandatuo and his wife. She is an lustful relationship with Berowe, an offensive one in the eyes of the Quendi. She is often insightful of the people around her. Karanisuri has no capability of visions of the future, not even using mirror pools. She is very in tune with her spirit and the spirits of the world around her. Karanisuri has abilities that she will grow into.

 **Viloma** is 143 Storm Seasons. She is Karanisuri's twin. She is called "Vili" by her siblings. Viloma has blonde hair. Viloma is a leather worker and dyer. She is married to one of the Minyar. She lives in Minmbar.

 **Tankatiro** is 52 Dry Seasons. He is called "Tiro" by his siblings. Tankatiro has blonde hair. Tankatiro is a Plains Rider and unmarried. Tankatiro is Karanisuri's second-in-comand of the Plains Riders group.

 **Cwîlneno** is only two Dry Seasons. He is called "Neno" by his siblings. Cwîlneno has blonde hair. He is just a child.

 **Leylaldë** (Karanisuri's mother) is well over four hundred seasons. She is the second child of Imin and Iminyë. She is a Minyar and married to Sirlindo. She is blonde, tall, and has a very slender figure.

 **Sirlindo** (Karanisuri's father) is much younger than his life. He is of the third generation of children born in Cuivienen. His mother is one of the Tatyar and his father is one of the Nelyar. Sirlindo is a gifted singer and musician. A talent which passes onto his children. It is their love of music that unites them.

 **Berowë** is 145 Storm Seasons. He is called "Bero" by Karanisuri. Berowë is sometimes a Plains Riders and the other he is a craftsman of Pottery. He is tall and bulky with muscle. He is a Tatyar and unmarried. He grew up with Karanisuri in Minmbar.

 **Tarakano** is 140 Dry Seasons. He lives in Irin Ailinmbar. He has silver hair and green eyes. He is a full descendant of the Nelyar. He is, in the future married to Karanisuri.

 **Lhinnor** is born during the end of the second age. He is a scholar and a writer. He is famous for telling the tales of common people. He considers the story of Karanisuri and her family his masterpiece. He dreams of Middle-Earth for he has never been.


	4. Chapter 3

_Version 1.0_

So cry to the trees,

They are better listeners

Than concrete buildings.

— Breeze

"Don't go far off, not even for a day, because — because — I don't know how to say it: a day is long and I will be waiting for you, as in an empty station when the trains are parked off somewhere else, asleep." - _Pablo Neruda_

 **Chapter Three**

 _Tarakano_

She is in my thoughts. Kheri Karanisuri. It seems strange to finally meet her in real life. To see her in life and not in the mirror pools feels like a true blessing. I keep thinking back to her meeting and her eyes. Oh Stars! Her eyes! Yet what I remember most is that beautiful hair of hers. It is red and glorious bound in hunter's braids. Karanisuri, Red Wind, what a glorious name for a nes.

Yet now I am plagued with fear. Did the ner I see her with mean anything to her? Is she entangled with another? She is not married and that is a relief. Stars! I am such a fool. I have teased my brothers and friends for acting foolish about nesi. Here I am acting a fool and the only claim to our meeting was me running into her. What a terrible impression I have made upon her and we have not even properly exchanged names!

These thoughts plague me as I sit in one of the trees that grow along the river banks. The thoughts spiral out of control. I am left paralyzed and incapable of action. I want to pursue this future and at the same time fear grips me close. My fingers grasp the tree tightly, my fëa seeks the tree. It is not quite the trees around Minmbar. They are more awake. This tree is young, just a sapling. It's spirit is strong but sleepy. It does not speak as the Quendi but gives me the strong impression of drinking water to grow.

"I know, I know. I must move forward," I mutter to the tree. I pat the tree branch I am sitting on the jump down. It is not far to jump to the ground so I do not have to tuck and roll. I still have to give my knees a little. I stand up to my full height and come face to face with a ner crowned with red hair.

"You are Tarakano, yes?" His voice is deep.

"Yes I am."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Kandatuo. I have heard that you are someone stout of heart among the Forest Watchers."

"I would not consider myself stout of heart."

"Yet you are fearless. I have heard good stories about you." This causes me to scoff. Fearless? Me? Reckless is more like it. I have not thought much of myself or my actions. I do what is necessary without regard for my life.

"I hope they are true stories and not embellished."

"Did you not stand between wolves and a child?"

"I did."

"Then perhaps the tales I have heard are of truth and not dressed up."

"Perhaps. What is it you wish of me?"

"I have heard of your search for the missing elves."

"Aye, I have. I have been part of several searches through the forest and the mountains."

"I am organizing a small party to search for them again. I need people who are courageous but also experiences within the various terrains. Will you join with me?"

"Would you let me dwell upon this? This is a grand task you are taking upon yourself."

"Dwell upon it my friend. I will be dwelling within Minmbar for a few turn of the seasons. I have turned over my Plains Riders to my younger sister Karanisuri. There are many questions I have that need answering before I and others set out." I find myself intrigued and my heart is racing. Karanisuri is this man's younger sister? I see the resemblance, the combination of features that mark him as a child of the Minyar and Nelyar. It is a beautiful combination of gentle and noble features.

"You will be questioning others?" I find myself asking. Why hasn't he questioned me?

"Of course. My grandfather Imin already seeks answers to this quagmire. I wish to seek it within my own means." Kandatuo leans in close. "My sister is up further if you wish to talk to her."

"What?" Kandatuo gives me a strange smile. I cannot interpret it.

"My nature may be of the Nelyar but my strongest gifts lie within the Minyar. You will stand with her one day among the trees that you see with your hand linked in hers. Seek her now," Kandatuo bids me. He strides away, a proud figure. I take his advice and scurry along the banks. I find her standing alone, skipping rocks. There is a small pile of flat circular rocks gathered by her side. She pauses and turns to me.

"It is you." I find myself a loss for words. Karanisuri offers a rock. I grasp the smooth rock in my hand, turning it over. Smooth rocks seem so strange to me, where do they come from? There always seem to be some fact of this life, this land, that I can marvel out. Even in simple moments like this I am left in awe.

"Have you ever gazed into the mirror pools?" I find myself asking as I take aim and fling the rock. It skips five times and grimace in turn.

"Yes," she answers, her voice tight. It is my turn to angle myself to face her. Karanisuri's expression is schooled to impassiveness. I cannot read it. The wind stirs her red hair. It is like a red wave in its movement. Karanisuri places another rock in my palm. Her hands are rough, calloused as a hunter's often is. I cannot help but notice her skin tone is paler than mine. Her fingers are smaller too. She moves my fingers to cradle the rock in a different position.

"Throw it like this, it will be better," Karanisuri assures me. She gives me a tiny smile. I give a tentative swing before swinging back and letting go. It sailed at first before hitting the water. It skips along the water past my earlier five skips. I cannot help but grin as an elfling. Silence expands between us. Karanisuri begins to skip rocks again. One. Two. I am trying to grasp my courage.

"I saw your face in the mirror pools," I say in a rush. Karanisuri wheels about to face me. There is absolute disbelief upon her face before her expression filters into one of pain.

"No. You must be mistaken."

"I am not," my voice coming out severe. Karanisuri's eyes are deeply pained.

"This must be a blender or some strange oversight by the Stars! By the Stars! I have never seen anyone in the mirror pools. There is no chance," her voice started off in a rush but slowed down. Her last sentence sounded full of sorrow and tiredness. Karanisuri steps back from me. I reach out and grasp her hand.

"Why would I lie? I have no reason to Karanisuri. By the stars! Karanisuri, I saw you beneath the glowing trees. I never thought I would meet you. Yet here you are, here we are!"

"Truly you must be mistaken," Karanisuri denies once again. Desperate to make her realize the truth, I open my fëa to the world and to hers. I allow the memories to pass between her and I. It is strange to feel another's fëa so close to mine. I have only done this with family, yet her fëa is one I feel like I have known since...I do not know the words at this moment. I feel that I have known her since childhood and beyond. All the seasons I have seen and will seen are meant to be with Karanisuri.

"My fëa knows yours, see?" I see her lips tremble with emotion. There is a flickering of various emotions upon her face ranging from disbelief, to pain, to hope, and so much more. I have to speak up or I will face her rejection at this time. I do not know what fear or emotions plague her heart. Words are failing me now and it seems this moment is drifting away like grains of sand. I cannot bear the thought of losing her now. We barely know each other. That is it.

"Karanisuri, look. Perhaps the Stars have designed our fëar for each other even if we do not know each other. Will you get to know me? Will you give me a chance? I ask not for your hand in marriage but only for a chance to let love grow between us. I want what my parents have and not of an arrangement for mere children. I want a love to last for all Seasons to come." I address to her the words of my heart. They rush forth like the rivers after the Storm Season. I feel like an elfling out of control.

"I will not promise anything but I will try," Karanisuri says with a slight tremor in her voice. Her smile is tight.

"Then let us start anew. I am Tarakano, the youngest son of Alwë and Orawë. I live within the Wild Wood. My parents are of the last of the Unbegotten Nelyar to awaken."

"I am Karanisuri, daughter of Sirlindo and Lelyaldë. My grandparents are Imin and Iminyë."

"A prestigious lineage indeed." Karanisuri gives me another one of those tight smiles. I wonder if I will ever know the language of her face. Could I ever read what she thinks by seeing her face? I dare not reach out with my fëa again. I must know her with the boundary of several steps and skin.

"It is preposterous to assume that because those who are descendants of the first 144 elves are better than those Unbegotten who are found later," Karanisuri states seriously. Her eyes dart away from me.

"I know this."

"I am sorry, it is a sore contention for me. There are some who lord that they are from Minmbar, from the founding families and it disturbs me. We are all equal under the stars. We all are descendants of those who Awoke." We stare out at the water in silence. The world seems almost quiet despite the distant shouts, singing, banging of drums, and other noises of the distant camp.

"Your elder brother offered for me to join in the search for missing Quendi."

"My brother Kandatuo must think very well of you to offer you this," Karanisuri starts to speak. She looks thoughtful and every bit a leader. "He has discussed this with me as well but we are going to just gather information for now. Our fear is that we may lose our way of life that we may become divided by our clans, by our homes, by how we want to live. If more and more Quendi keep disappearing what will become of the Plains Riders? Of the small farmers?"

"It should be a concern for all Quendi but if this is such a big problem why has nothing been done?"

"Fear and worry sit upon those who know. What do we make of it? Is there possibly some hunter than can make us disappear? Or is it that these Quendi have traveled far and lost their way? Is it possible that they have gotten hurt and died? How can we make much of anything when we do not know?"

"Are you going to go with him?"

"I know I will and hopefully the stars will watch over us when we do. Do you participate in the Hunter's Drumming?"

"I have, why?"

"I need a Second to perform with me, do you think you can be up to it?" My breath almost hitches at her question. She is giving me this kind of invitation?

"Yes, yes I can. I would to in fact. Do you want to go and practice?"

"Let's go right now. My family has some drums!" Karanisuri's stiff expression melts into one of joy. She grabs my hand and pauses, "Well, come on! Let's go!"

Karanisuri lets go of my hand and laughs. We run all the way back, playing a game of tag and laughing. A gust of cool wind blows through us and she laughs and spins. Karanisuri's hair dances with the wind as a flame upon a fire. She takes off again and I am hard pressed to catch her as she runs like the wind. Nimble feet guide her through the encampment and the groups and at one point she jumps overs someone fire. I chose to run around the fire. She pauses every so often and makes sure I am following her before darting away. We arrive at a quiet camp on the outskirts of the main area. A nes steps out of a large tent with a small child on her hip. Her face lights up when she gazes upon Karanisuri.

"Karanisuri, my child, have you come to visit?"

"Yes, but I would like to borrow two drums. This is Tarakano and he is going to be my Second," Karanisuri states placing her hand on my shoulder. Karanisuri's mother looks surprised for a moment but her visage becomes one of pleasant interest.

"Excuse me while I go and get the drums. Wait here Tarakano," Karanisuri says. She disappears into a tent that surrounds this small space.

"It is very nice to meet you Tarakano. I am Lelyaldë."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well." I bow before Lelyaldë.

"Where are you from?"

"I am from Irin Ailinmbar." I answer politely. Lelyaldë and Karanisuri hardly look at each other. The only hints are the gentle beautiful features that are found among the Minyar. Perhaps the height is the other common element that they share. The nessi of both the Nelyar and Tatyar are often of shorter nature.

"That is a beautiful place," Lelyaldë says. She shifts the child in her arms to resting on her hip. The little one looks like her with a mop of blonde hair and delicate features. Karanisuri's exits the tent with a drum in one hand and a drum in another. She places it down in front of me.

"We'll be back in a bit," Karanisuri tells her mother.

"Don't be gone far to long or dinner will be cold," Lelyaldë says. Karanisuri takes off with the drum without looking back. She moves with purpose making our way fast to the other side by the river. She leads me to a giant cluster of rocks and bushes. She ducks into the shrubbery where it looks like a small entrance. I follow her through the maze of the shrubbery and there was a small opening into the rocks where one could walk hunched over. We entered and found ourselves in a decently sized chamber with an opening in the top that allowed for light. There were rocks and logs staged around an area for a campfire.

"I am not sure who found this but my father showed it to me. The sound it gives off is amazing," Karanisuri confesses. She sits down in a log with the drum in front of her. She plays a simple beat. The sound filled the cave and almost seemed to reverberate. Karanisuri stops playing and the sounds of the drum slowly fades away.

"Well, my Second, come play the drums with me. But first a fire!" Karanisuri leaves her seat as I sit down. I sit across from where she sat and watched her set up the fire and light it. She gets it roaring hot and fast. I take a few deep breaths to settle my nerves as she downs.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as ever."

"I'll give you hint, I'll start tapping my foot when I get ready to end," she informs me. Karanisuri takes a deep breath before she begins a slow pattern. She taps her foot and the pattern ends. I continue it building it up. I followed her hint and tapped my foot just before I ended. The drumming melted into each other, a song melded by two drummers that surrounded us. It was easy to get caught up in it. She stops the music all together and holds her hand up to pause the play. The song faded away and we sat in silence. Karanisuri kept her hand held up as she took deep breaths.

"Let's try a different beat." She broke into a fast drum using the same technique to hint at me that she was going to stop playing. We did this multiple times. We stopped at one point and she had me start to play for her. Karanisuri glances up at the stars at point and stops playing.

"We need to get back or we are going to miss dinner. Come on," Karanisuri. We take the drums with us leaving the small chamber and the dying embers behind. We rush back to where her family is camping out. They are just beginning to serve dinner.

"You two have made it! Go put those drums away and sit, sit!" Lelyaldë calls out to us. The whole family stares at us except for Kandatuo. They are a mix of blonde, red, silver, and dark colored hair. Karanisuri's family truly wore their mixed heritage. We place the drums just inside the tent. While we eat I watch the family banter and tease each other. They are loud and boisterous like I would imagine if I had aunts, uncles, and cousins. Their eyes keep darting to me and some of them silently observe me. It is unnerving like being in the gaze of a wolf except they mean no warm.

"So Karanisuri where are you planning on staying this year?"

"Minmbar this year. We are going to be dropping off some of the riders so we will be split up for the season. We plan on meeting at Irin Altanenwa at the sign of first clearing," Karanisuri said.

"Really? You are going to stay in Minmbar?" Kandatuo asks.

"Yes, we gathered last night and discussed the plans for the coming seasons. We shall keep those close to ourselves, right Kanatasulo?" I watch the two siblings who looked so much alike they could almost be mistaken for twins begin to banter and back forth.

"And you Tarakano, what are you plans?" A ner asked me.

"I will be returning with the Tir-e-Twaina," I answer back. "My brothers and I are helping to plan new patrols to make during the rainy season."

"The wolves have not been particularly bad have they?" A worried female voice asks.

"No they have not been. Preventative measures is what is best. It has worked so far has it not?" I smile for the benefit of the nes. There was truth to it but Kandatuo knew the narrative that was beginning to be seen. Time could only tell what may happen.

"Indeed it has," Kandatuo speaks up. "However let us change subject into song!"

"A song! A song!" The cries among the family went up. The nessi broke in song first as they gathered up the dishes to be cleaned. Then all the neri sang. I watched with fascination as the group sang and teased each other, sometimes singing along as a whole and at times singing duets. I joined in with the songs that I knew and listened to the ones that were clearly family songs. Karanisuri returned back to my side as the singing continued.

"They are going to be like this for a while, shall we meet after resting for more drumming?"

"Yes that would be nice. Do you want me to meet you here?" Karanisuri gives me a brilliant smile.

"Perfect!"

We met again and again until the night of the Hunter's Drumming. My parents helped me with the outfit. It was strange to be out of my worn clothes. My mother had carefully prepared my outfit without me knowing. I had not worn formal clothes in so long. It was all new leather dyed with expensive blue dye. The fur was red and the beads sewn it were white. It was a modified and formal looking version of my Forest Watchers outfit. My mother carefully braided my hair into place. Mother stood back looking at me.

"I could have done my own hair mother," I insisted.

"No son, I want perfection for you. You must look stunning by Kheri Karanisuri's side," Mother said nodding. "I am done with you!"

"Mom…"

"Hello? Tarakano?" Karanisuri calls out. I follow my mother and father out of the tent. I gape at Karanisuri's outfit a formal version of the Plains Riders clothing. It is white fur and red leather with white bone beads and feathers. It looks far more feminine than any of the male's outfits but it was not a dress. We were opposites of each other.

"Did you plan this?"

"It would not surprise me," Karanisuri says with an easy smile. "It is probably more like my Mother has. It is just the way my Mother is. She probably even sent my own Aunts to help."

"I suppose so. Shall we?"

"Yes, let's go." We as the First and the Second Drummers were to always be first for the Hunter's Drumming. The other drummers, musicians, and dancers would wait. We made our way to the large circular clearing. The drums were spaced apart around a bonfire. Next to the drums were cups that would be filled with wine. Karanisuri and I took our places next to each other. She glanced up at the stars. On the horizon one star was about to dip below.

"It's almost time." She takes deep breaths as she stands there. Her expression is so calm and not the bundle of nerves that I feel. I watch the star drop below the horizon.

"It is time," I whisper to her. She nods and glances at me. She lets out a laugh and then begins to pound on the drum. My heart beats fasts as she plays a complicated song before slowing down and tapping her foot. We switch off quickly her last note ringing out as I begin to play. We did this rapidly, firing back and forth like we had practiced creating a song together as if we were making a sentence each saying one word at a time. The parts we played became longer before we started in the first traditional drumming song. Two drummers join us for this and then Karanisuri begins the second song, one that involves singing. Her voice rings out as she plays her drum and we neri answer her back in song and drum. Soon all drummers are playing and singing together. Boom. Boom. Ba-doom. The other musicians join in now. Even as each song ended Karanisuri leads the charge through the music making everyone follow her lead. Karanisuri follows the traditional songs as the dances come and join the circle. The pounding of the drums feel like a rhythm in my heart. I am barely conscious of the fact that beyond our circle there are people who are dancing and celebrating the Great Gathering. Time stretched into infinity with the music. Karanisuri hardly stopped except to drink the wine. I had to stop drinking mine as I was beginning to feel the effects.

I wasn't aware she had stopped when I felt her grab my hand and move into the dancers. We began to dance around the circle and one by one each of the drummers were replaced by the dancers. Karanisuri danced with sweat pouring down her face. Her face was flushed red with effort. She let out a wild laugh as we all spun to the music. My body felt like it weighed a large amount. I was getting so tired. Other dances came into the circle and we filtered out of the bonfire circle. She kept laughing as we trudged along to wear refreshments were. A breeze flew through the crowd and I shivered.

"That was great!" Karanisuri finally commented as we got into the line for refreshments.

"That was amazing drumming!"

"I was one of the first here and that was incredible how you two played!"

"Well done!" The compliments came on fast.

"Why thank you," Karanisuri says.

"Thank you," I reply back. We take our food and drink where we can eat all the while people are complimenting us. We find a spot and sit down together. I am beginning to not feel as hot anymore, not drumming, not dancing, and certainly not near the bonfire. Karanisuri yawns as she takes a bite to eat.

"You were great," I tell her.

"I know. I'm glad I got the chance but it's no wonder why people never want to be First ever again," she says with a laugh. She leans up against the rock looking towards the glow of the bonfire. We eat out food in quiet and then watch the revelry continue on. I recall the sounds of laughter and the basking glow of happiness.

I jolt up right at a clap thunder and then the rain suddenly poured. Lightning flashed in the distance just beyond the mountains. Karanisuri's cold hand startles me as she touches my cheek. There is another clap of thunder.

"Come on!" Karanisuri shouts and then grabs my hand She leads me around until there is another cluster of rocks. She darts underneath a wide ledge. It's view is that of the mountains.

"You know, I hate and love storms," she tells me. Her hands are shaking before her face. "They are beautiful but they can be damaging. I once talked to several neri who told me of a frightening story. They spoke of a cloud descending to the land like an arm. It swirls about in the shape of a horn with great winds and causing much destruction. It rips the earth and pulls all in. The neri said it was louder than the roar of a waterfall. It makes me question if maybe the stars are really spirits. I wonder if clouds have spirits as well if they descend to earth. The whole world speaks, I have heard the wind speak before."

"Maybe there is, for do not the animals speak? The wind speaks to you! The trees speak to me," I confide in her. My strange ability is one that seem to be common among my people.

"My brother, Kanatasulo has a very easy time speaking with animals. I am not as good. My brother Kandatuo, I am not sure. He takes most after my mother's people the Minyar," Karanisuri says. "They insist the stars are there for a reason. This is do not doubt."

"But the reason is debateable." Karanisuri gives me a grin.

"This is so." We sat there in silence for a bit watching the sky brighten with the flashes of light and roll with thunder. The light disappeared leaving the world in darkness and sound. Karanisuri darts into the rain with a laugh. She begins to dance around to no music but the sound of the storm. She stops and waves at me before spinning and laughing again. She jumps into a puddle that gathered in the dip of the ground and laughs. She kicks the water up. I dart out into the pouring rain. It is cool but not unpleasant. We jump around in the puddles like children and splash water upon each other. She grabs my hand and pauses.

"You are it!" She runs off laughing. I chase after her. My braids are flopping harshly against my back.

"All we are is water, all of sons and daughters, we were born of the water, the water taught us to be a talker. So hail to the beautiful water, for it is what matters!" Karanisuri sings out. We play a game of tag through the encampment until she stops before a tent.

"Let's dry up, shall we?" Karanisuri invites me in. Her tent is sparse and none of the luxuries that came along with families who came for the Great Gathering. She starts a fire quickly.

"There we go," Karanisuri whispers staring into the fire. She begins to slip off her clothing paying no attention to me. She rummages around in a bag before pulling out leggings.

"These should fit you. They are Kanatasulo's."

"Thank you." She pulls out an extra bed roll and tosses it in front of me. "Truly thank you."

"You are welcome. This has been a good Gathering." I take off my own clothes and place them away from the fire.

"It has been."

"What happened to your shoulder?" Karanisuri asks me.

"Ah, there was an overzealous new recruit who thought somehow I was a wolf."

"That must have hurt a lot," she whispers sympathy in her eyes when I face her.

"At the moment but no true harm was done and for that I am very grateful. Rest well Karanisuri."

"Rest well Tarakano." Karanisuri laid down and quickly slipped into sleep. I on the other hand was left with my own thoughts of what the future would hold.

 _I am crying now because these first memories of Karanisuri are so precious. They are deeply treasured in my heart. It was a simple time you see. It was simple because while we were afraid of what to come, evil had not touched our innocent lives. We were laughter, the wind, the rain, and the drums. We were not in love yet but the beginnings of a deep friendship began during that Great Gathering. It is painful to admit but we barely spent time together after this. Oh we met at Minmbar and other places due to my own job as a Forest Watcher._

 **Small Author's Note** : I apologize if there are any mistakes within this chapter. I have picked it up again and again over the past months. I have been kind of stuck on where to go with it. I am finally pleased with it.

 **-Language Notes**

By the Stars! - I am using this as an expletive.

Alwë and Orawë is meant as non-sense names, just kind of like how Imin and Iminyë as well as Olwë and Elwë end up kind of being. Which I don't get quite while they didn't have a true meaning that Tolkien listed. Perhaps there is some meaning to it in hidden notes somewhere. Regardless.

I have also tried to make sure not to use slang like 'yeah.' or 'hey' but I may slip up at random times.

 **-Chapter Notes**

One of the things I wanted to note is early tensions. It is impossible I think to truly escape "I am better than you" mindset. Even when we use education to open minds, tension still remains. It is also an important building stage as well.

Please note that Karanisuri's fears will play a lot involving Tarakano. I almost didn't want to introduce him so soon but I have reason's for this as well.

Due to how long it's been, I have also forgotten at what time period I wanted to have the Great Gathering begin. I have an idea but I'll just let you decide for yourself from what hints I have dropped. It's obviously in the Dry Season.


	5. Chapter 4

_Version 1.0_

"Some birds are not meant to be caged, that's all. Their feathers are too bright, their songs too sweet and wild. So you let them go, or when you open the cage to feed them they somehow fly out past you. And the part of you that knows it was wrong to imprison them in the first place rejoices, but still, the place where you live is that much more drab and empty for their departure." ― Stephen King, Rita Hayworth and Shawshank Redemption: A Story from Different Seasons

 **Chapter Four**

 _Kandatuo  
[20 Storm Seasons have passed since that Great Gathering]_

Irin Orosundova lies at the foot of the mountain and ascends it following a river that flows down it's side. Each building is shaped differently as if each building is a unique expression of individuality or an experimentation. The people of Orosundova are namely among the Tatyar and some of the Nelyar. The pure Minyar did not leave Minmbar though they have visited once. The mixed blood such as I, well that is another story. Still it is has become home to me as I have helped to shape its planning. I do not want to give it up for by the sweat of our brow Orosundova has been shaped.

"Ladambassē for your thoughts?" There standing taller than I is Ingwë. He is my cousin by my mother's elder brother.

"Thank you." I take the ladambassē staring at it. I take a small bite and stare back at the plains. They seem to stretch on forever and ever. The distance between the Great Water and Orosundova is large. My sister is riding on those plains as I speak towards the Council that we would be holding.

"Staring out won't bring Karanisuri any closer."

"No but I would like this council to begin sooner rather than later. If the Storm Season starts early…"

"It will be as it is meant to be under the stars Kandatuo. I doubt the Firsts will suspect any of our plans. Grandfather and Grandmother have many concerns to meet. There is little they can do about what blots out the stars in the direction beyond nor about the missing elves. It is up to us to figure out what we can. We are both in agreement over this." Ingwë claps me on the back. Then on the horizon several riders appear. They are just a little too far for me to make out their features but I am filled with relief.

"Why don't we go prepare a meal for our tired riders? I am sure they would like a bite of something to eat before having to speak of news abroad or going into council. Race you to the house!" I raced off towards the house that I lived in with my wife. Ingwë's feet pound closely behind me as we dodge between the houses laughing all the while. Many seasons may have passed for us and more so for Ingwë but we are youths at heart. We are still elflings. We are all so young even the Firsts are. Our lives seem to stretch on never ending, never aging like the animals we raise.

We arrive laughing at my home and seeing my wife, Morlothyë erases all the dark stormy thoughts out of my head. Her belly is only just beginning to swell with new life. I will not be able to go on adventure with my family as this elfling is too important to leave. How could I risk disappearing upon them?

"How is my beloved today?" Morlothyë she asks this of me every day that I come home.

"I am well. There are some riders coming this way. I believe it is my sister and those invited to attend the Council."

"Will you neri help me prepare dinner or will you standing there gawking at this nes then?" Morlothyë says laughing.

"Beautiful nes of this home, we shall help you," Ingwë replies. Morlothyë begins to direct Ingwë and I on what to cut to make into the stew that she had already begun. My wife gives me the honored duty of peeling the potatoes and cutting them into smaller pieces for the stew. Morlothyë sings a song the nesi usually sing while cooking, about sheltering love in one's hearts and passing it onto the food. I sing with her, holding love in my heart as I perform this take for her. Food made with love is the best food of all no matter how basic of a meal it is.

"There now, a meal any nesi could be proud of with surprise guests on the way. Perhaps you would go to see how close they be dear husband?" Morlothyë raises an eyebrow at me knowing all too well how impatient I am for my sister to be here.

"Come cousin, I know a dismal from a nes as much as the next ner," Ingwë says. I rush out of the house making my way to the stables. This wooden structure is my favorite for as much as I have settled down into my home I still long for the days among the Palar-e-Rokasta. I ended it to help Ingwë but to also let Morlothyë settle down with her family. My own horse is there and I often ride onto the plains for a time visiting the various farms before Orosundova. Despite the great distance between the Great Water and Orosundova, many of the Palar-e-Rokasta come to trade for necessary items.

Then on the wind I hear her, my sister. Karanisuri's laugh is like a gentle breeze dancing around you. She stands with her riders, Kanatasulo by her side. Their red braided hair stands out. I also spy Tarakano standing close my sister chatting away with Elwë and Olwë of the Tir-e-Twaina. There are several members of that group mingling with the riders. A camaraderie seemed to have developed as they all burst out laughing at a story one of the riders is telling. A dark haired ner points to Ingwë and I and says something that I cannot catch as I approach. Karanisuri spins around fast and smiles before dashing at me.

"Kandatuo! Ingwë!" Karanisuri crashes into me with a hug and almost knocks me over.

"It is good to see you too. How are atta and amme? How is our sister? Our baby siblings?"

"Everyone is doing just fine though if we are going to go on any adventures can we hold off until Víloma has her wedding? They finally announced the date and have set it for the next Great Gathering. I hope you are there as well Ingwë! I want nobody to miss it!"

"Of course cousin, I would not miss it for the stars. Though your brother has news of his own…" Ingwë says his voice teasing.

"Oh what news is this?" Kanatasulo says coming to stand next to Karanisuri. Their expression's are so similar I would mistake them for twins.

"Morlothyë is with child."

"Yes!" Karanisuri jumps and does a little dance.

"I am going to be an uncle!" A round of congratulations and well wishes for the family came from the members of the Palar-e-Rokasta and Tir-e-Twaina.

"Well if all are you are done Morlothyë has prepared a meal for everyone, though you might want to bring your bowls. There are a lot of you."

"Don't worry brother, I think we are all to grateful to have a hot meal after the long ride." Kanatasulo speaks up for all of them. The group nods their heads.

"Why is Berowë not with you? I thought he would come," I say to my sister. I glance down and Karanisuri's eyes have darkened before she gives me a polite smile.

"Berowë is currently busy helping his brother's family set up a farm. He also mentioned that he was not ready for anymore foolishness just yet." Karanisuri spoke so calmly but there was the barest traces of emotions crossing over her face. I wonder what happened between the two as they were ever fast friends. I had wondered if they were more but Karanisuri had always insisted there was no love bond between them. Of course that changed when I met Tarakano. I always had the strong feeling that he was the One that Karanisuri had searched for in the mirrored pools, looking for the vision of who would be her life partner.

"Ah Tarakano it is good to see you again. I heard your family is doing well with those new birds and have managed to domesticate them."

"It was with a great deal of effort. Nowë started to build this kind of wooden structure to float on the water. He says if twigs can float on the water, cannot logs? Falling into the icy waters do not seem pleasant at all," Tarakano said.

"Indeed, it is a wonder my cousin still keeps trying to make those structures that he is calling a boat," interjects Elwë.

"Perhaps one day those...boats will be of use one day," Karanisuri says shaking her head. Karanisuri lets out a laugh seeing Morlothyë standing in the doorway of the home hands on her hips.

"Hmph, the neri must have been standing around talking?" Morlothyë's smile gives away that she is not angry.

"No my dear sister and blessings upon the new life you carry," Karanisuri says giving Morlothyë a kiss upon the cheek.

"Thank you, why don't we form a food line so we can hand out food." Morlothyë quickly organizes people into a line, bowls are filled with stew and drink. Chatter filled the home and outside.

"This makes me so happy to see such warmth," Morlothyë whispers into my ear. I nod in agreement. "But look over yonder next to your sister…"

Karanisuri bumps her shoulder with Tarakano's both are laughing even as flicks a potato from her stew at him. Her eyes are soft upon him. They both look at Kanatasulo who is engaged in conversation with another ner. They both smile wickedly at each other and flick some of the broth at him. Kanatasulo gives them both a dirty look before the three of them go back to eating and talking to those near them.

"So you think there is a love bond?"

"Who is to say with Karanisuri? She guards her mind so well that few know it except Kanatasulo or Víloma. Despite their differences those two are close," I whisper back to her. She nods her head. After the food and drink and the dishes cleaned Ingwë went to inform the other Quendi of the council meeting.

"Come, let us gather at the Council Lodge and start the fires," I speak to the group. The group follows me and ask questions about the town until we arrive at the Council Lodge. It it was great long oval building. There are two fire pits set at each end. Karanisuri lights one and I light the other. Karanisuri and Tarakano sit together with the members of Palar-e-Rokasta sitting on Karanisuri's side. Elwë and Olwë sit on Tarakano's side and the Tir-e-Twaina follow after them. The other members, various young elves of the towns and farms and I spy even a few of the Minyar among those that gather in the lodge. Ingwë stands beside me and we study the crowd from our spot in the middle across from Karanisuri.

"We have called all of you today for a purpose. It is the purpose of finding why the Quendi are going missing. They have not all gone missing in the same spot those it seems the bulk of disappearances are happening where the stars are blotted out. We cannot solve this problem if we do not search for the why. We are hoping that we can create a way to search for these answers? So we open up the floor to you now." Ingwë spoke revealing himself in a new light. Even Imin his grandfather never spoke with such puissance. Imin was the defacto leader of all Quendi, being the first to awaken, followed by the other Firsts. In the shaping of the society the winds were changing.

A Minyar ner stood up quickly and asked, "Do we ignore the decrees sent out from Minmbar, from your grandfather Imin?"

"We understand the logic behind such rulings, that no one is to wander alone and far. I would not deem it would be appropriate as that is when most seem to disappear. We dare not risk people in pairs either." Ingwë answered still the picture of serenity. The ner sits down and a nes of the Tatyar stands up.

"Perhaps in a group? Yet the size of the group is to be called into question. If you have too many there will not be an attack and too little there is the chance of disappearing and never returning." There was murmurs of agreement. Ingwë held up his hand and all quieted.

"The manner of the group and how it is done is something that would be determined."

Another ner, one of the Tatyar stood up, "Then is it your belief that a group should either go and investigate or go further afield to where the stars are hidden?"

"Yes, it is our belief. Ingwë and I have both listened to the reports gathered by our grandfather. We have even spoken to those Quendi who were involved in the investigators. There is only one so much can be heard by those. What monster could be hunting us? Perhaps it will stay away from our homes! What if it does not? What if it comes upon the plains and attacks the farms? We know little of what haunts us abroad but there are no guarantees." I look around the room, my expression hard. Some people are nodding, others looking thoughtful, and some fear is in their eyes.

"Is it agreed that the only path forward is through a traveling group?" Ingwë asks the council. All but a few of the Quendi do not hold up their hands in vote.

"Now let us discuss the numbers but also the skills necessary for this group. This will help to determine who should go." Ingwë took charge listening as more people spoke up. The idea were many but in the end it was decided that only seven would be the main search party. A bigger supporting party would go to serve as a base camp. As to who would go there was many arguments as the mention of some names many were not willing to be among the seven yet willing to serve among the base camp. The seven that had to go had to be among the best in some ways, brave of heart, skilled at necessary tasks but most importantly able to fight with spear or shoot with a bow.

A consensus was eventually reached and seven Quendi were chosen. I was not surprised that my siblings were numbered among them. Karanisuri and Kanatasulo are fierce hunters. Tarakano and Olwë were talented with woodcraft. Istakemiel and Berekeygi knew of the healing arts but they too knew how to hunt well. Finwë was perhaps the only surprise, but he showed wisdom much like Olwë and was well versed in the skills needed to make this mission a success. The other members who would serve as the base camp included Ingwë. The council was dismissed and I remained behind staring into the fire. A hand touches my shoulder startling me from my thoughts. Karanisuri stares at me her eyes searching mine.

"What has you looking so like dark storms clouds?" Karanisuri asks me finally.

"I little like you going but you are your own nes. I knew you would go, young, brave, skilled..." I sigh and remain silent. Karanisuri sits beside me and doesn't look at me.

"This journey is important. There is a change in the winds and though the seasons are long, I feel it. I feel something coming that will forever change the Quendi. I know not what but the seeds have been planted for many long seasons. Some plan, perhaps set out by the Stars long ago and brother...there is no denying the wind and where it will go." Karanisuri stood up and turned to me, her expression every bit of fierceness and pride.

"No matter what happens we chose this, all of us. We must meet with the wind and the river and flow forth with all that comes with it. We will not fear the Dark Hunter. I know what you would say, this must be some creature we can fight. I do not know what hunts us in the deepest shadows of the forest. Yet even if we die and I may yet experience that upon this task, the Dark Hunter will meet the might Quendi and know fear." There was such strength in Karanisuri and for a moment I glimpsed passing images. The glowing trees, dead Quendi in the streets, a dark figure on a cliff, someone falling through ice, a light so bright in the sky, shadow and flame chasing Karanisuri, gleaming armor, and homes falling apart. I take in a sharp breath and gasp the feeling of such pain, sorrow, and the weight of many seasons slowly fading away.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes...yes I am. You know how sometimes I can get a glimpse of what is to come?" My voice shakes a little as I speak and Karanisuri nods. I close my eyes for a moment steadying myself. The feelings finally pass away from me leaving me feel like myself again.

"Take your time brother for it is not like we leave tomorrow."

"They were so swift I could barely make them out, I liken them to perhaps your words and perhaps to where the winds will take you in the seasons. You will live many seasons through under great light, death, and shadow and flame." Karanisuri stares at me her expression looking thoughtful.

"Be that it may, I will flow with the winds brother. The wind never stops and never will I," Karanisuri promises and then she hug me real tight. She departs me then leaving me to sit and stare at the dying embers. I do not know how long I sit here but long enough for the fire to go out and for hunger pains to hit. I go home to my wife who is sitting up working on the clay..

"Morlothyë…"

"I heard. Your sister is a strong nes, carrying the wisdom and the pride of our people. As they say, each Star is unique. If this is what your sister's Star dictates then she will follow. You can only love her. It is better to watch a flower in it's season then to cut it from the ground," Morlothyë says to me.

"You are so wise my love," I tell her and kiss her. She laughs and taps me gently on the shoulder.

"Wisdom I may have but your must listen to, not such an easy task is it?"

My sister's Víloma's wedding came at the Great Gathering and there was much merriment. My family was excited to meet my son. Little did our families know that we were making careful plans for the future. Several seasons passed from that council and careful preparations made. Despite Imin's decree Quendi would sometimes go abroad or few in number some would never return but a few did. They would barely make it back and usually with the help of someone who had been further behind. They would fall into deep slumber that would last far longer than normal. They would often be weak afterwards. A few spoke of large creatures even horrific creatures unlike anything that had seen before.

It was decided to hold for several more as the discovery of copper and being able to shape it grew to much excitement. It was decided to equip the hunters with copper points for their spears. At last the time came for those chosen to leave. Weapons and food were prepared and Orosundova put a large feast together for the search party.

Each of the seven was greeted with a "Mai Pharalië!" and a hunter's embrace from those who were staying behind, not even going with the base camp party. Orosundova had to continue to function as did the other dwellings and groups.

I approached my sister and brother last. They both hugged me tightly.

"We know you wish to go with us but you take care of your family. I hope you have great big feast for us when we get back," Kanatasulo says with a grin.

"I'm going to miss both of you bothering me. I hope you are not gone to long, I think Morlothyë is wanting another child soon. My son is almost full grown. He will miss you both."

"I am sure you will not miss our pranks. Perhaps you can take Tankatiro and Cwîlneno off amme's hands?"

"Yes, perhaps that will put my wife from having more children and my son will have someone his age to play with even if they are Uncles." Karanisuri gives me a kiss on the cheek and then Kanatasulo does as well.

"Be well, be strong, goodbye brother," Kanatasulo says.

I watched them go. I wanted to run after them but a ner alone could not catch up with a horse. Despite my vision many seasons ago I am afraid, deeply afraid. I wonder when my siblings and friends return will they have changed? What news will they bring? Will it be a swift storm? Will it bespeak the end or a new beginning?

"Atta, why are you still standing here?"

"I am watching them go."

"Atta they already gone beyond site, Amme says to come back home," my son says to me. I sigh heavily and take my son's hand.

"Well let's not keep your amme waiting shall we? I am sure she will put us to use cooking for her." My son laughs and nods and takes my hand. He pulls me along chatting away about the latest pranks of his friends and the newest of treasures that they have found. My heart is warm with love. This is perhaps my Star, I have settled like a tree into this life. It is warm and full but it has adventures all its own.

 **Character Notes:**

Nowë - You would know him as Cirdan of the Grey Havens. It is mentioned that Cirdan is kin of Elwë so I have made him a cousin.

Istakemiel - A Minyar nes healer who is good with the spear.

Berekegyi - A Tatyar nes healer.

Tankatiro - The son born after the twins, Viloma and Karanisuri. They will play a bigger part later.

Cwîlneno - Born only two dry seasons apart from Tankatiro. An unusual pregnancy among the Quendi though not rare. Will play a bigger part later.

 **Language Notes:**

Ladambassē - Flat Bread - lāda adj. "Flat"; mbassē adj. "(baked) bread". From Eldamo.

Great Water - The Inland Sea of Helcar

The Firsts - in reference to those who awakened and have no parents

Palar-e-Rokasta - A term in reference to the Plain Riders

Tir-e-Twaina - A term for those who dwell exclusively in the forests and rarely leave.

Atar - father

Amme - Mother

Mai Pharalië. - Hunt Well

 **Chapter Comments:**

Copper - You may ask why I mention copper at this point. I have been putting the elves around the Stone Age aspect or end of it. Copper can be found natively without having to crazily discover how to do other things. That isn't to say tin or lead wasn't used for different things. Tin is very weak. The other reason I have decided with it is because I believe very much that the elves are deeply intelligent and inquisitive. They each have their special talents that they are very good at and deeply interested in, but considering that to the elves, the world is so new they want to experiment and try and try again. It's why I think they would develop a lot faster in some ways.

 **Author's Note:**

I've decided to pick this up for Camp NaNoWriMo. I've also had fresh inspiration too! The other part that I am trying to remember is that first drafts are painful. I am letting myself write this out rawly. So please forgive any typos, misspellings, mix up of tenses, and in general all the roughness that comes with a rough draft and no editing. I still (and I have said this before) do welcome people's comments on my mistakes.


	6. Chapter 5

_Version 1.0_

We don't develop courage by being happy every day. We develop it by surviving difficult times and challenging adversity. - Barbara De Angelis

You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You are able to say to yourself, 'I lived through this horror. I can take the next thing that comes along.' - Eleanor Roosevelt

 **Chapter Five**

 _Karanisuri_

To say the land does not change would be a lie but even newness can become old. I have traveled along the plains to know this as such. The flat plains only had the gentlest of hills that only grew steep as it met the mountains that Orosundova sat at the base of. It is hard to tell the position and one could circle around the plains forever if it was not for the Stars. The Stars guide the way and in that I feel reverent and thankful too. The hills around Orosundova melted into flat plains and then turned into gentle hills with trees, boulders, and beautiful flowers dotting the landscape. We even passed a herd of deer. Despite the landscape felt old it was still new to us all. Traveling was always pleasant to me especially as I got to know my companions of the search party more.

Elwë, I knew of my youth from chasing around Kanatasulo and and Elmo. The same could be said with Elwë's youngest sibling at the time, Elwen. Still it was pleasant seeing the side of Elwë that was full of adventure. Finwë though, was more reserved though I gleaned that there was more to him and only time would tell. I knew Istakemiel of the Minyar from my childhood though she was older, it was pleasant to begin a friendship with her. She taught me about healing along the way. I knew the barest of basics and she helped to expand my knowledge. However Berekegyi of the Tatyar was another new face for me and from her tales of daring, she was bold hearted and a risk taker in the pursuit of knowledge.

It was different when we finally reached our destination. I am not sure what we expected even as we headed towards where the stars are blotted out. Whatever blocks the stars never really drift away and do not act like the storm clouds. Yet the more I observe the more I wonder, is it some kind of fire in the distance? I do not know how such a strong fire could keep on going as it does. What strength of force haunted that direction?

At Ingwë's direction we set up base camp in a well rounded spot. There was areas to pursue the planting of food. There was a river for a water source but also hills to build the important buildings in case the river have flooded. Most importantly it was small distance away from where the forest was thick.

We helped at first setting up the main lodge for others to sleep in for temporary tents would not last in the Storm Season. There was also the stable to build for the horses. Smaller buildings would be built in time to serve more functions including an area for food storage. There was also the matter of homes for who knows how long this adventure would last? It could take several Dry Seasons or few. Then a little over halfway through the Dry Season as the Stars were reckoned our orders came to go into the forest.

"The main lodge is done and so are the stables. The other buildings will take some time to build, but it is time all of you go into shades of the forest," Ingwë informs us. The main lodge was just finished several Wolf risings ago.

"We will have a time of resting before going forth," Finwë speaks up giving a command and not a suggestion.

"Indeed it would be the wiser course to face what may come." Ingwë nods in agreement. We prepared our packs and weapons and then took our rest underneath the stars. It did not take long for we had been ready from the beginning to go forth and explore the shadows. The chance of storms was little as this Dry season seemed particularly weak.

We arose forth as the Hunter constellation dipped below the horizon. I had hardly rested feeling adrenalin rush through my body. It felt like before a hunt. Perhaps it is a hunt in a way, for it is a hunt for shadows. The whole camp turned out to see us off. It could have been their way of saying goodbye fearing that we took would disappear.

Elwë took point leading us along the river as the decided course of this trip. Finwë followed him closely behind and Tarakano took to the rear. The forest was much the same as that near the Great Water and that connects partially to the mountains near Orosundova. The trees were of similar height and width. The further we went the further there was a dark whisper among them. I am not as versed as communing with the trees as the rest of my Nelyar kin. I was closer to the winds that carried words and news to me of storms to come and of wolves a hunting. I wondered what darkness clung to the trees and stifled the winds.

"The wind is so still here. It is almost stifling," I comment to Elwë once we came to a stop. The river we were following kept getting wider and wider and giant boulders rested alongside it. Sometimes we had to climb or go around the boulders. We knew not the strength of the river and dared not to enter it. Eventually these open shores along the river became enclosed in a forest again. We eventually met an area filled with thorn bushes. At first we tried to cut through them with our knives but the thorns seemed to go for too long. Elwë finally decided it was best to go around and we back tracked. We took to skirting along the thorn bushes. I was grateful knowing that our bodies did not need the water that we did as elflings. We carefully rationed as we did so not knowing how long till we met the river or if we would.

"The trees are sleepy here but there is something not welcoming in them," Tarakano grumbles as we stop in meeting.

"At least it is not entirely silent, I think then we would have to worry," Istakemiel speaks up breaking her silence. She steps on a branch and cringes at the sound as she bends down to take a sampling of a plant. Istakemiel was not able to melt and keep quiet footsteps such as those who were part of the Tir-e-Twaina. Olwë and Tarakano were masters, but Finwë, Kanatasulo, and I had dwelt among them and had begun to learn. As we are not traveling fast, Elwë and Tarakano took to teaching all of us how to keep our footsteps quiet and how to mark our passage through the forest to know our way back. Istakemiel knew well enough to mark the passageway as she was often foraged for herbs and plants to bring back to study. It was the quiet footsteps that was not so easy for her. Berekegyi on the other hand was a quick study but was by no means a master.

"Come, Tarakano I think it is best to climb a tree to see the position of the stars. It may be time to head back," Finwë orders with strength in his voice. Tarakano nods and makes his way up the tree disappearing into the foliage. Berekegyi passes around the waterskin and we all take a sip. Tarakano does not take long. He descends and takes a sip before speaking.

"It is time to head back, already the Hunter Constellation is just about to arise again. The Wolf constellation sinks below the horizon," Tarakano states.

"Swiftly, swiftly, as the river ever flows, let us go and make report to Ingwë," Elwë states. We travel swiftly back following the thorns to the river and the river back to the base camp. There was laughter and song. Tarakano makes up a new song about running swift through the forest that has us all laughing at the tongue in cheek lyrics. We arrive back and it feels like the whole world shifted as we step from shadows to starlight.

"By the stars," Istakemiel breathes and does a small dance. I join her spinning in a circle. We are then crowded by a few neri who had been standing on watch. They begin to fire questions at us.

"Halt! Let us give report to Ingwë!" Finwë commands. I notice Elwë smiling at Finwë's showing of leadership. Soft spoken Finwë was coming into his own as a kherū of his people. There are sighs of disappointment among those who are with us. Ingwë finally arrives and he grins at the sight of us, gripping our arms in a hunter's embrace and kisses upon Kanatasulo's and I's cheeks as kindred.

"Well we are glad to see you back! I ask of you to only give me of the most basic reports. You all look tired." Ingwë's eyes were carefully discerning. The shadows seemed long and the stars so far from us in the forest. The whispering darkness wore at each of us.

"The winds are still there which is strange. Here we have the winds but the further you go in the less there is. What little air movement seems stifled almost by force," I inform Ingwë. His expression does not halt from a pleasant mask of listening.

"That is a strange fact indeed to discover. I hope you can tell us more later. What about the trees? I know two of you can commune with them," Ingwë said.

"The trees are hardly awake like our trees. Some slumber yet still," Tarakano spoke then.

"Yet those that are near wakefulness seem not quite right. There is something there that is not welcoming and their language is twisted. I hope to commune with them more to ascertain what is going on," Elwë said.

"There were creatures that we noted but they are not all the same as ours. Some have same looks but there is an intelligence there that looks almost unkind. It is worse than a wolf's gaze," Berekegyi added.

"I have little to add that it is quiet there almost like the quiet before the Storm Seasons. The plants are much the same though I noted a few species that I have not seen before. I took a few cuttings to study them." Istakemiel said and then she opens the bag to reveal the flowers and small plants. There was even a branch from a tree and some pure white bark.

"You have two Restings to study them and out you must go back. We must continue to search for the answers to the stillness of the wind and the unwelcoming trees. I would like to have more discussion after you rest," Ingwë ordered us. Istakemiel and Berekegyi disappeared together to study the plants.

"What are your thoughts cousin?" Ingwë asked of me. I stared at him and then shrugged.

"Hope and joy, for we are all working together. It is ever a pleasure to see us three clans together and not separate under the Stars." There was truth to this for the Minyar kept to themselves hardly leaving Minmbar except to hunt, attend the Great Gathering, or go for a season or two among the Tir-e-Twaina or Palar-e-Rokasta. The Tatyar were ever busy with new discoveries and questing for more knowledge always wanting to know why and how. The Nelyar were so numerous we hardly knew each other. My amme spoke when I was child of how many of the original 144 Quendi knew each other rather well until her father, Imin chose to continue to search for more Quendi. Even as a child she did grew up with many of the Quendi and now we are numerous. The Minyar are close knit and even I could claim that or did.

"Do you think we can find anymore answers?" Elwë asked.

"What more can we learn? There seems little to be seen here," Finwë said.

"Peace Finwë, we have only explored only a little bit of the forest," Elwë said.

"Remember the forest is vast and we are not where nearing what blights the sky," Tarakano said quietly. We all stare at him.

"Come Karanisuri, let me teach you more of woodcraft," Tarakano said holding his out to me. I take it and we leave Ingwë, Finwë, and Elwë to discuss the next part of our journey through these strange woods. We do not go far, keeping the camp in sight.

"Remember careful placement of your feet is key," Tarakano whispered into my ear. I nod and follow him quietly except for a few missteps where I made noise. Tarakano then makes his way up a tree leaving me following him. We sit up near the top staring up at the stars together. His back is against the tree and my back is against his chest.

"Are you worried?" I finally ask of him.

"In part yes. I am worry this will all be for nothing or perhaps we will find something. I think I fear more to find what we cannot handle. Though…"

"Hm? What is it?"

"I am more afraid to lose you to foolishness," Tarakano barely whispers but it is enough for me to hear with his lips so close to my ear. I grasp his hand tightly with mine.

"You are here with me and we are together on the search party." Many Dry Seasons have come and gone since my promise to let him woo me. My heart has slowly turned to him but fear chokes my heart. Fear because there is an unknown and wondering why I never saw him in the mirrored pools. There is also fear because while it happens less I am reminded of Berowë. We were never meant to be, but we were lovers. I wonder if Tarakano knew or suspect. This secret that I have kept in my heart of my nights that I would seek pleasure in Berowë's arms to drive away loneliness and fear. We cared for each other but no love bond and no desire to be wed. Would he not desire me knowing this? I had not sought out Berowë's company since our fateful meeting by the river.

"This is true but I wish to have you as wife if we are to die and travel among the Stars," Tarakano said interrupting my thoughts.

"We are not going to die," I could not help but assert this. To me that was the only acceptable reality that we would not die. We were Quendi, we fought against bears and wolves and won. I would lose no one and that was a private vow that I made to myself every time the Wolf arose and the Hunter arose.

"If it is in the Stars we will die. Do not be to willful or fight what is decreed."

"And how are we to know what is decreed? There are few who get glimpses though nothing is ascertain. Look to the mirror pools! Look to the talents of the Minyar who get glimpses and my brother…"

"Kantasulo?"

"No Kandatuo," I hold my breath for a moment before rushing on, "he glimpsed that I would live through many seasons through great sorrows. I would live and endure. So I hold onto hope. Regardless I would still fight onwards. I will not go quietly to what is to come."

"Oh Suri, Suri," Tarakano said rocking me back and forth a little.

"I know I am strong willed, would you have me any other way?"

"No, Delyanin, not at all it was attracted me to you in the first place. I saw the fire in your eyes after I got over the shock of seeing you were real."

"I still wish I could have seen us in the mirror pools," I whisper. It would have assured me I was on the right path. I have learned to trust Tarakano's wisdom but it is another thing to have experienced the mirror pools.

"It is what it is but the Stars brought us together. We should head back and they will be getting worried." I nod and start to descend. Tarakano follows behind and we make our way to camp and join in tasks to keep us busy before taking a rest under the Hunter's watchful stars. Too soon we were leaving again into the quiet forest.

"You are heading into the woods proper, be careful all of you," Ingwë told each of us as we left. We all remained silent having grown used to each other's company. The beginning of our mission is much like before, walking carefully and taking notes upon the surroundings. The trees were whispering to each other but they were only mumers, the quiet moans of waking up. Tarakano and Elwë both stopped at points to touch the trees and commune. I often took to climbing trees during this time to note the passing of the Stars but to listen to the winds. The winds seem to brush and sway the tops of the trees. They rarely pierced the ground. I was beginning to learn to listen to the stillness of the air. The staleness spoke of one way and the disturbance of the air spoke another.

"Do you think the forest is waking up more because we are are here?" Tarakano asked Elwë.

"Such is the way from what I understand from our grandparents who were woken by Enel and Enelyë. The trees were asleep but they spoke to them and the more the Quendi spoke to the trees the more the trees awoke," Elwë said.

"The question is if it's a good thing or not? Or if it is some force?" Finwë asked quietly. The trees swayed gently in the breeze. I closed my eyes and listened but there was no warning on the wind.

"There is no warning on the wind at least for now," I said jumping the last bit of the way of the tree into the ground.

"Then let us proceed," Finwë said. We continued forth carefully marking our way. We stopped every so often to share food and for a nes or a ner to climb a tree to help tell the passage of time. It was mainly me who climbed the trees but we all took turns. We had spent several risings of the Wolf constellation in the forest though one could not be truly certain. In walking in the forest where starlight did not pierce it was easy to lose track of time. All as well for the most part and then we came to where the forest seemed to open up into hills and large rock formations with caves. My heart was filled with misgivings and the wind blew through the trees and I felt the warning upon it. We were the hunted. I pulled out my bow and strung it with an arrow.

"Karanisuri?" Finwë asked me.

"We are the hunted the wind whispers," I explain. Finwë, Istakemiel and Berekegyi take out their spears. Elwë, Tarakano, and Kanatasulo readied their bows. We shifted into a circle formation keeping our eyes out. There is a crack of a twig to the right and we all turn at once. My arrow is fired quickly and automatically I load another arrow fast. There is a loud roar. The neri's arrows flew true and strike as I get my second off and move to the side out of the way. Finwë moves in fast with the spear thrusting with the length of at the creature's side. Istakemiel uses her spear edge as a club to strike the head. The creature lets out a loud howl as it tries to get up.

"To the left," Berekegyi cries out rolling to the side. She thrusts out the spear and catches it in the side. The creature turns and I shoot another arrow into the creature's gut as it rears in attack. There is another loud roar and it charges Berekegyi and slashes her in the leg as she tries to escape. Berekegyi cries out and stumbles. One more of the dark furred creatures jump out and I fire a shot and striking it in the eye. It instantly crumples. The other injured creature charges after the stumbling Berekegyi. Istakemiel reacts fast throwing a small throwing knife and it strikes it in the side. It is not enough to distract the creature but the neri's arrows that launch do enough to send it howling in pain trying to stumble away. Finwë throws his spear and it slumps to the ground. The creatures lets out a labored hiss. It is dying slowly. Tarakano shoots it in the eye and the creature dies.

"Do you think there is anymore?" Kanatasulo asks. I glance around and Elwë is poking the body of the first creature we killed with a stick. I do not bother to answer but follow Istakemiel as she runs to Berekegyi's side and drops her bag to her side. I sink to the ground next Istakemiel. I whistle at the slashes on her leg knowing it was not good. I have seen worse but in this shadowed forest and with the possibility of more creatures it was not well.

"This is not good," I whisper.

"Agreed, we must act fast and leave this place. I may not be the huntress you are, but even I know blood will attract more predators. This is not going to be pleasant Berekegyi," Istakemiel said.

"Is that a promise?" Berekegyi jokes.

"You neri keep a look out but I need one to help hold Berekegyi down." I glance over at the neri. Tarakano is gathering the weapons. Finwë, Elwë, and Kanatasulo are investigating the creatures using sticks to pry open the mouth of the creature who looked like the cat that haunts the mountains of Orosundova except larger. The first one is exceptionally large.

"Now you don't trust me…" Berekegyi teases. Istakemiel gives Berekegyi a weak smile.

"I shall help." Finwë comes over and helps to hold Berekegyi's leg.

"Drink this first, it is drink made of willow bark with a little extra. Karanisuri cleanse the leg with alcohol," Istakemiel orders us around. Berekegyi grimaces as she drowns the tea. I grab the small clay vessel that carried the alcohol used for cleaning wounds. It was a strong alcohol that tasted awful when drunk but got us Quendi drunk faster than the wine or mead. The belief that the pain from such stronger alcohol was cleansing to the wound.

"By the Stars!" Berekegyi curses as I begin to pour it gently down the leg wound. Berekegyi lets out a loud shriek and jerks but Finwë holds her leg down. Finwë grimaces when Berekegyi's fist connects with his arm.

"You have a mean fist Berekegyi," Finwë said to her. Berekegyi laughs at this compliment but is looking relatively pale.

"Karanisuri please apply a tourniquet," Istakemiel said her voice detached. I pour what is left of of the alcohol into Istakemiel's hands and she rubs her hands and then up to her elbows. Carefully I applied the rope and the stick, twisting the stick until it was tight enough. I double checked to make sure it was not too tight. Istakemiel works fasts sewing up the skin as best as she can. Thankfully the gashes are far enough apart that she can seal the wound closed to prevent infection. After that Istakemiel applied a mixture of Korkatál oil, a Panyaxo ointment mixed with the powder of Henkulub, and applying a bit of lint. Istakemiel carefully wraps the wound in linen before securing it.

"This will do. I need you neri to carry her out of here. We need to move fast away from here. We will need to stop for me to check the wound and change the dressing.," Istakemiel said.

"Well we cut this journey short, I'll be glad to be back in my own bed," Berekegyi said quietly her voice drowsy. The medicinal drink was kicking in to make the journey easier. We all chuckled at Berekegyi's comment.

"Perhaps but this is not the way to do it," Istakemiel said. There was a gentle smile on her face. It was one of those I love you but you are a fool smile. It is not the same as a parent's to a child's but a friend to a friend.

"I will carry her first," Finwë said. Istakemiel and I help Berekegyi to stand and then shift her so she was being carried on Finwë's back.

"Let us know when you get to tired," Istakemiel says seriously. We start to head back. Finwë surprises us all with his strength and stamina. Somehow I am not surprised as his form is more muscular than the slender forms that were given more to the Minyar and Nelyar. We do not go in a straight line but more akin to a flock of birds.

"Those were some kind of cat like creature, black fur, golden eyes. The claws looked far larger than wolf's," Elwë spoke up. Kanatasulo and Finwë join the conversation. Tarakano joins me and takes my hand in his. I squeeze his in return and note the worried look in his eyes. I wonder if our eyes look similar in the shadows, like the deep waters of the Great Water spied from the cliff homes of Minmbar.

"You were supposed to be looking out for anymore of those creatures," Istakemiel hissed.

"Relax Istakemiel we had this well in hand," my brother says with a grin.

"I thought I was the trouble maker, are you not supposed to be older than me?" I tease my brother back. I know what he is trying to do, to make people laugh and to feel joy. We are alive and we get to tell another tale. Istakemiel and Kanatasulo begin to argue back and forth. I share grins with the other neri. We stop to give Finwë a break and for Istakemiel to change the dressings. Istakemiel points out concerns for the slash marks.

"I think there is possibly infection here. You see this discolored skin here? That is not normal," Istakemiel points out as I help her again. Tarakano is holding Berekegyi's leg down this time. We take a moment to eat the smoked meat and drink water. We break the last piece of bread. Kanatasulo is next to carry Berekegyi and we continue on from there. We stopped for a third time and built a small fire for Istakemiel to brew a tea to help Berekegyi. Berekegyi was beginning to feel ill and fever set in. She was in pain and while it was plain to see, she did not complain. It became a full out run after that, each of us taking turns to carry Berekegyi on our back keeping pace with whoever was the horse.

This is probably one of the few times I have never been more grateful to return to home. It was a flurry of activity once we arrived back at camp. Due to Berekegyi's wound and subsequent illness our travel into the forest came to almost a halt. Istakemiel was spending time attending to Berekegyi as a healer with Phanarigyë. We were down two healers and it was a risk neither Ingwë, Elwë, and Finwë would agree to. Seeing Berekegyi ill was strange experience for all of us at base camp. We have seen infections but this was something else. It is like when one has been exposed to Ñugurempanya. Small doses could make one terribly sick. We had witnessed an animal eat one and died. Istakemiel never seemed to worry about Berekegyi dying but was still deeply concerned about the health of the nes.

During this time I learned from Istakemiel but I also spent time with others making friendships. All the while I spent time with Tarakano as well. Yet the most interesting interaction I can recall of this time was a moment with Finwë. Finwë's behavior was moody. It was strange to see the normally reserved and quiet ner speak harshly and seek to be by himself. I discovered where he disappeared one day as I walked the river bank shores. It was by pure accident due to me listening to the wind and the trees.

"Finwë, is this where you have been hiding?" I asked him. I looked up and found him looking startled. I am sure he did not expect to be found.

"Not always."

"Would you tell me what is wrong? I have good ears." I grin pointing at my ears. Finwë snorts at this.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away!"

"Do you love Berowë or Tarakano?" I stared at Finwë with my mouth wide open. Finwë was used to skirting around questions of private nature if he bothered with them at all.

"What brings this about? Tell me before I answer this question."

"I have stared into the mirror pools and have seen nothing. I heard that you had too. I was wondering what your thoughts on this was."

"This is what is bothering you?"

"Today it is." I could not divine Finwë's thoughts. I sigh and look at the ground.

"Tarakano came into my life unlooked for. He had a vision of me you see and that is still hard to account for. The feelings that I have for him versus the feelings I have for Berowë do not compare. They are different people."

"Then do you see Berowë as a friend then?" Finwë asked of me. The tree creaks as he shift in position as I think carefully of my answer.

"What I feel for my friends is different for what I feel for Berowë. There is truth to it. Yet he has hid a vision in the mirror pools. We have discussed marriage but I made him promise to hold onto hope that vision would become true."

"So there was love between you too."

"Of a sort but it seems lacking in hind sight. Yet every relationship with my friends and even those who rode with me is different. The rush of emotions that I have felt towards Berowë has paled next to the feelings that have arisen towards Tarakano. Berowë is but a small shadow upon my heart that has dimmed." I paused and then I continued. "If your concern is of whether to pursue a relationship or not I will not say yes or no. There can be joy and pain as I have heard from others who have not seen in the mirror pools. Perhaps it means we would have a chance to choose our own destiny. It could also mean that we could perhaps have more, shall we say relationships? Who is to say what the Stars were planning and why we cannot see."

"Do you think others cut themselves short when they marry early and don't wait?"

"Who is to say? We know not what the Seasons bring Finwë. The winds, the rains, they call come and go. I would say trust what your heart tell yous."

"Do you regret Berowë?"

"No. I fear rejection for my relation with him from Tarakano."

"You have not spoken to him Karanisuri?" Finwë's voice is so shocked I burst out laughing.

"No, for the fear shadows my heart. I think sometime soon I will. I know I am not ready to marry Tarakano though it could be soon. Please do not tell anyone of this. I know there are rumors of my closeness with Berowë but I desire not to hurt Tarakano."

"You can trust your words with me Karanisuri. I would not do that to Tarakano. He has become as dear to me as Elwë."

"Thank you. I know the way seems long but enjoy the now. I know some would say not that it is somehow an insult to what we are."

"I too have sought pleasure," Finwë said and I can hear the blush in his voice.

"Yes but have you joined yourself to another?" My voice is but the barest of a whisper. It is so soft but Finwë hears.

"No, but I have come close. I have often wondered what it would feel like but the thought of others hearing about it or even an accidental marriage has deterred me."

"It is harder when you care for someone so I have been told and experienced."

"Have you been with others besides Berowë?" Finwë asked.

"There was one but I will speak no more of it. I will not name him."

"Thank you for revealing your secrets to me. I hope you find the courage to tell Tarakano. From what I have learned of him I think he would have already guessed but is waiting for you to speak to him."

"Perhaps." I give Finwë a smile and continue walking on. I remember both my lovers and I wonder what it would be like to be with Tarakano our bare bodies dancing together under the stars. Tarakano and I have been ever so careful with only a handful of shared intimate moments outside of kissing. My body aches with desire at times but I am afraid in some ways. These thoughts lingered with me for a long while.

When Berekegyi was finally out of the woods and her wounds finally healing we began to go into the forest again. Under Finwë's suggestion we would take a time worth of one Hunter rising to the next to be in and out. We had yet to find anymore sign of those creatures. They did not seem to come so far in the direction of our camp. The Storm Season was upon us but it was a strange one. There was not the rain that we were used to.

"This speaks bad for the farms. The land will not be so plentiful. I hope that it will not continue," Ingwë's only comment on the whole situation was. Berekegyi healed during the Storm Season's peak and then the light rain was gone. There was no more rain.

We waited and waited but there was no more rain. It was then decided before the Dry Season normally would begin to go back into the forest. We left again for the forest and it was more alive and Berekegyi was excited. The forest seemed darker and louder. It felt more wild and dangerous as plunged further into it's depths walking along the other side of the river. We did this for several sessions and spending more and more time within the dark shadows of the forest. We melted quietly into the forest hardly speaking except when necessary. We came across more of those cat creatures. There was a strange intelligence to them as they hunted us. There was others included strange three eyed deer.

It was during my second to the last trip that disaster struck. We had grown comfortable in the forest learning its ways. We even learned to predict when the cat creatures were about thought the instincts of us those descended among the Nelyar seemed more intune with this. Kanatasulo and I were the best at it though Elwë and Finwë both have suggested it might be a mix of heritage that aids in this ability.

Kanatasulo sat on top of a boulder looking out munching on boar meat. Even at rest we had to keep watch for those cat creatures. The rest of us were down below breaking out fast. We learned to be careful with our supplies and ration it out. We learned how much our bodies could go without food or water before filling ill. We had just killed a boar in the forest that had chanced upon us. Rarely did we light fires for light draws creatures abound to us. The meat of the boar was too good to pass up.

"It has been a long time since we have returned," Istakemiel admitted tiredly, looking down at her food.

"We will be heading back shortly. The Storm Season draws near by our reckoning of the Stars," Elwë announced.

"You better, even I am getting a little tired of these shadows. Even when do rest I do not feel at peace," Berekegyi said rubbing her leg that had injured. It no longer pained her but there was memory there that haunted her in waking and in rest that she had admitted to the group.

"Other than these cat creatures we have found little evidence of a Dark Hunter in these woods. I do not believe these creatures are the source," Finwë said and then he took a bite to eat. He looked thoughtful as the light danced around his face.

"Perhaps alone but the reports that we heard revealed no animal prints or footprints other than the Quendë or Quendi who have since disappeared. You would have thought the Dark Hunter would have come for us. So what does this suggest?" I know in my heart it is not the cat creatures or some of the strange animals. Bones and prints would have left a tale for the Tir-e-Twaina to be able to see. I have spent long enough with them and with Elwë and Tarakano now to know they can read a great deal among the forest floor. The trees speak to them in ways that I don't understand. Though it is much the same with them when it comes to the wind and me. When the winds blow I just know.

"It suggests there is some aspect we have yet to understand or encounter in these woods." Finwë grimaces at this and the feeling is mutual. We have no desire to fail and yet fail we have. The wind drifts and I hear a howl in the distance. It is a howl that is all too familiar.

"We are going to have company." I stand up and climb up onto the rock and then ready my bow. The others follow suit readying to help take as many down with our bows before switching to spears. There is silence and the whole forest seems to be waiting and then there is another howl joined by a few mores. My eyes dart about looking for where the wolves come.

My breathing is as steady as my arm as I wait. My mind slips into battle mode to slay these predators. I am not afraid. I will live. We will all live if I have my way. Then there is a brush of movement among the leaves and an arrow that isn't mine strikes true. There is a growl of pain before the wolf charges with the arrow in its flank. I had no time to think of it's largeness as I fire down upon the wolves. One arrow notched, aim, fire. Repeat. Berekegyi, Finwë, and Kanatasulo got down in favor of fighting a few with the spears. They kept the boulder at their back. One arrowed notched, aim, fire. I hit one in the flank and another I strike into the ribs the arrow embedding deep. My eyes dart around as I try to keep an eye on where the wolves and the neri and nes was. The neri stab and guard each other's back with Berekegyi close behind.

A wolf encroaches upon Kanatasulo as he strikes a wolf in the head keeping it away from the jaw. I aim, fire, and strike the wolf in the eye. The wolf staggers and collapses. Kanatasulo pulls back his spear and strikes at the gut of the wolf. The wolf lets out a loud yelp and pulls away. It begins to run away.

It doesn't make it far before a large wolf, larger than the rest comes barreling in going straight for my brother. Aim, fire, miss. By the stars! Aim, fire, miss. No! I am out of arrows and my heart is in my throat as it comes closer. I know not what struck me as I jump down from the rock and with the flick of my own spear I flung the embers and hot coals directly into the wolf's face as it rears up. Some of the fire flies past the wolf and lands on the dry leaves as my brother moves toward the right striking out with his spear at the gut. I dodge to the left and strike aiming at the lungs. The wolf lands with a howl of pain. Finwë is there striking at the wolf's side and then, an arrow strikes the beast in the eye. The largest wolf I have even seen collapses.

I turn to face my fellow archers with a big grin. There is a moment of horror upon their faces and then, suddenly I am knocked over and teeth catch my skin. I act instinctively grabbing my knife and shoving upwards. There is the sound of firing arrows and then body goes slack on top of me. It is a large weight on my body and I feel like I am suffocating. Someone rolls the body off me and I am gasping for breath.

"Never again," I gasp out. My clothes are torn and I am bleeding from teeth wounds. I feel shaky and clutch to Kanatasulo as he pulls me up.

"It is not me this time! Now I get to take care of you!" Berekegyi shouts happily.

"I think we need to save the tending of Karanisuri's injury till later, look behind you," Tarakano said his voice shaking. We all look and the fire had spread. In that moment this stands out as it spreads fast upon the dead leaves and catches onto a dead fallen tree. The forest is alive with the fire and dances with the shadows.

"We do not have water to put this out," Elwë growls out. He too jumps down from the rock.

"I suggest we make for the river just in case. We run faster than it but this way we can hopefully not be caught in the blaze and make our way back to camp," Finwë suggests.

"I think this is a wise course of action!" Istakemiel agrees her looking pale in the light of the forest fire. "Karanisuri, as soon as we get to the river I will tend your wounds, I have no desire to be caught up in this fire. I dare not give you a pain medicine at this critical time, you must endure."

"Aye, I will endure. Lets us go and make our course more swift than the Stars," I say to them all. We took off running them leaving the dancing of flames to consume the forest. My shoulder and arm ache and feel like it is on fire.

 _One step. One breath._ This is the mantra I repeat to myself.

 _Focus._ This is the one word reminder I say internally. The actions are numbing as we travel swiftly running as close to full speed only slowly as we climbed over rocks and fallen logs. We ducked under limbs and hopped around rocks across streams. The sight of the forest wreathed in shadow and flame haunts me. I could also feel the fire licking at our backs for my foolish mistake. I stumble at one point and Tarakano steadies me. My breathing is labored and sweat, a rare symptom of the Quendi is dripping down my forehead.

"Stop!" Tarakano shout out and he is holding me up.

"I do not feel well," I manage to say and then it is a blank. The next I knew I was laying on a soft fur bed. Tarakano is sitting next to me carefully crafting more arrowheads. I must have moved or made a noise for his green eyes were upon me. Emotions flew on his face as fast as the wind before settling into a look of concern.

"You are awake," Tarakano states. "How do you feel?"

"Well," I croak out, "could I have some water?"

"This I can do." Tarakano grabs a bowl and fills it with water. He helps me to sit up. My hands are shaky as I sip it slowly.

"So tell me what happened Tarakano."

"You slipped into a delirium. It seems the wounds these creatures cause are a cause for concern. They affect us in adverse ways that none of the creatures we are used to do. There is no sign of the Dark Hunter. I believe Ingwë is going to call of this search over with. We might be leaving soon if the rain does not strike soon." Tarakano then points in the distance and not in the direction of where the stars are blocked but across the river. I gasp out for great smoke is billowing up and it too blocks the stars in that direction.

"Karanisuri our foolish actions have provided us with at least one answer. We can safely say what blocks the stars in that direction is that of smoke. Though what could cause such fires to rage and there to be enough fuel is a question no one has an answer too."

"I am sorry."

"No, do not be. You were doing what you do best, fight. Any other season it would hardly be nothing but the Storm Seasons have been too gentle and with little rain." Tarakano's voice trails off and he is looking thoughtful.

"Did you say Ingwë might ask for us to travel soon?"

"We have been doing our best to keep an eye on the level of smoke but the fire continues. If the strong rains do not appear we will need to start putting as much distance between us and the fire." At this I sigh and fear is in my heart. It is not fear for me but what if this fire goes beyond the river? What if the river takes to the plains and races across like the wind towards our families and our homes? I physically do not feel well at this thought.

"Oh Stars!" I gasp out loud and start to cry. Tarakano embraces me and rocks me back and forth. His voice is rich in my ears but it does not soothe my being.

"All will be well. I do not think the Stars would abandon us in our plight." Tarakano tells me. For a few risings of the Wolf I was slowly getting stronger. The fire was ever closing on our camp and Ingwë was ready to order everyone to leave when the storms camp. They came hard and fast. Several homes that had been built closer to the river had to be abandoned as the river swelled and flowed mightily over its banks. Many ended up living on top of the hill in the main lodge. Even I was afraid at the strength of the storms. I was just grateful for Ingwë's foresight to build most of the important building and several homes upon the hillside.

Tarakano and I had a small home that we dwelt together after we threw out my brother Kanatasulo. He went willingly with a smile and a wink. I have not often spoken of my feelings but Kanatasulo knows me too well. It was towards the end of the Storm Season that I finally gathered my courage after we broke out fast. I was craving little wooden beads.

"Tarakano?"

"Hm?"

"I…" The words stop in my throat. I can feel the weight of his eyes on me. I put aside my tools and bring my knees close and rest my chin on them. I stare at the fire ignoring his expression.

"I love you," I finally manage to say out loud. These are words I have never said to anyone but family, not even to Berowë. Tarakano's quiet presence in my life almost like a guiding hand that stops me from my more foolish actions. We learn together, we hunt together. We are partners. I have done similar actions with Berowë but Tarakano was not Berowë. My thoughts are so fast and before Tarakano could speak I am speaking again.

"I would speak to you of my fears or more so of the secret that I have long guarded. I do not desire to keep going forward without me laying my heart bare to you," I find myself saying. I glance up only enough to see him looking thoughtful.

"I do not know what you have guessed or even heard rumors. What I feel for you I have never felt before. I wanted this feeling to be there between me and another. I know there are some marriages that are done not in love but out of simple companionship and not believing in the mirrored pools. I never saw any vision in the pools and so I thought to myself, I will have no husband. I desired it seeing my parents and even my eldest brother fall in love and marry. I saw this as friends did but I also saw others who waited, others who did not, and those who chose to have companions of flesh." I heavily sigh at this. I do not want to look at him. I wonder if he guesses for he was ever wise.

"My family wondered for a time if Berowë and I would marry. I know others did to as we were every close companions. There was even encouragement for us to settle down, for my lack of vision and his strange vision of the trees." I paused gathering my own strength.

"I heard of these rumors though no one said outright that two were in a secret relationship."

"What did you think?" I finally ask him, my heart feels like it is in my throat. There was a long stretch of silence between us. I stare intently at the fire waiting for his answer.

"At first I was distraught and not for the fact that you may have had pleasure. It was more the idea that you may love someone but then I remember your promise. What I have heard and seen of your character you were a nes of your word. Have you…?" His voice trails off.

"Was joined with him once? Yes, but I made a promise and unto that I was true. How could I have given you a chance if Berowë laid shadowed over my heart? There was not the love I have for you but I do care for him. It is not the same and what I feel for him is but a shadow of what I feel for you. I told him as such and did not seek his companionship after that. I won't lie that I have not been in turmoil. First by your words and then by my own emotions and fears. As I came to love you, I wondered if you would reject me. I know how some of the Quendi look down upon such relations." My voice trembles at the end.

"Alatarasurin, oh my, perhaps I will call you this instead of Delyanin, hm?" Tarakano is swiftly by my side and kissing me soundly. He kisses each of my tears that I had not known I was shedding.

"I would not reject you for the world. As much as it pains me you did not wait I understand your choice and his. I too had such thoughts but I held true. I would not put you off to wait for someday we stand before those glowing trees of gold and silver. I would make you my wife now if you would have me but I think our families would be most upset if we did."

"Well you do not have to make me your wife now," I find myself teasing him. "You could just uh, express how much you love me."

Tarakano throws his head back laughing, "Perhaps it is too much temptation. Though there are other ways hm?"

It was like that, the releasing of the tension that I have held so long I felt at peace since I first met Tarakano. It settled the fires of desire that had building like a fire that had turned into a bonfire. The winds and the storms seemed to echo my emotions as they slowed and the rain became gentle. It was gentle enough to allow people begin to wonder about even if the river was still high. This is what led to the second disaster and my final trip into the shadowed forest and the closest to an answer we ever got to what happened to the elves.

Phanarigyë is her name a maiden of the Nelyar who had silver hair just like Tarakano. I was standing at the hilltop when I saw her disappear into the forest. All of us who had become defacto leaders of this camp had agreed no one was to go into the forest alone and specifically in small numbers and especially not armed. Phanarigyë while a wonderful archer was not here for her skills as such. Her knowledge of growing plants, of plants themselves, and her skills as a healer of both people and animals made her valuable. We are the Quendi in our youth we are foolish too.

Still this seemed unnatural and I followed quickly melting into the forest in a way that would make my teachers among the Tir-e-Twaina proud. There was a dark song in the wind though I could not understand it. It was then I saw it a dark shadow drawing close to Phanarigyë. I followed in Berowë's footsteps and ran out with a song upon my lips. The wind turned flowing with my song speaking of love and wakefulness under the stars. I threw my spear at the figure and grabbed Phanarigyë's hand. This distraction was barely enough as the dark song arose even stronger. I felt it grip's upon me and I stumbled.

"We must go! Sing! Sing any song!" I sang a song of glimpses of stars beneath the leaves of the great trees and fires that carried warmth and song. Phanarigyë sang her own songs as we struggled forth. The rule is never to look back when one is chased. I was drawn to look back and stumbled at the look of the twisted song. Courage spiked in my heart and I sang even louder and the wind whistled around us and the very trees seemed to twist before us making way for Phanarigyë and I. Yet the dark song weighed heavily on me and exhaustion was sinking into my limbs as I pushed onwards. It seemed like a whole rising of the Wolf had passed before I stumbled beyond the trees half mad with song clutching Phanarigyë.

"Star, star, star, so bright, guide, guidance, light, walking in light," the words tumbled forth in a sing song manner. Our strange actions of sing song words and stumbling about caught the attention of the others. Tarakano and Ingwë pushes through the crowd. Phanarigyë faints but someone catches her.

"A shadow in the woods, a shadow haunting in the woods, bad, bad, bad, bad, we need to leave," I start to speak very fast. I do not remember much beyond that for I felt into delirium and then into sleep. I woke to being on a Tarakano's horse.

"Tarakano…" My voice feels parched and I feel weak. I curse my own foolishness inwardly.

"I have never seen you so pale and frightened. Ingwë ordered no one to go into the woods and we are to leave right away. We are almost to Orosundova."

"Has Phanarigyë awakened yet?"

"She sleeps in a very deeply slumber yet. Could you tell me what has happened Karanisuri?"

"I saw Phanarigyë go into the forest. I thought it was so strange as it was not her. She was not here for her courage but for her other skills. She never once set foot into the forest." I close my eyes and shiver at the memory of the dark song. I woke up later to find myself on the ground with Tarakano next to me.

"What happened? You were awake one moment and then sleep the next."

"I would like to know this as well," Ingwë interjects coming to stand at my feet. His blue eyes are bright with worry.

"Phanarigyë went into the forest alone...I thought how strange so I followed her and then there was this song. It was dark," I shiver at the memory but turn away from it thinking of other memories. I still feel so weak.

"And?" Ingwë's voice is filled with curiosity. I think back to the experience trying to make sense of the confusion. It was wild, dark, and light. It was not easy to explain as it seemed to happen so fast and yet so slow. Ingwë remains patient staring down at me and Tarakano fidgets at my silence.

"There was a shadow. I know not much but it was a shadow creature that was singing a dark song luring Phanarigyë away. I being a foolish nes decided to throw my spear at it. It seemed to break the dark song and then," I stop at this point recalling the winds and my own songs and the trees that seemed to move on their own.

"Then?" Tarakano prompts. I sigh knowing how strange it all seems.

"Then I was singing like it was some kind of song battle. The winds seem to change and Phanarigyë seemed to wake up and then we were running. We were both singing and the winds were moving and the trees were moving on its own. Oh, I know it sound so strange but that is what it is," I finish. Ingwë looks at with me disbelief but nods slowly.

"A shadow creature, you say?"

"Yes, but not like the cats or the wolves or the other creatures of the forest. No, it has little substance for the spear only seemed to interrupt it." The experience was strange and rather unpleasant.

"Phanarigyë woke up briefly and she confirmed much of what you said. Her account was very confused. As much as it pains me to say there is a shadow in this land that we cannot face alone or few in number," Ingwë said. He turned away from us and looked at the stars. Ingwë shifts from side to side and we wait for what he will say next.

"I do not know whether to be pleased or unhappy about what has come to pass. At least we have a few answers even if we do not understand the connection of them," Ingwë confesses to us both.

"It is not the answer we were looking for but it is too. I am just grateful to have survived. I wish it not upon anyone else." Ingwë turns around to look at me at that, studying me carefully before nodding.

"Indeed. Let us go home and go to Grandfather and speak of this."

"Grandfather will probably rage like the storms upon us," I said with a cheeky grin. Ingwë threw his head back and laugh.

"This is true. I will leave you be, rest well," Ingwë bid us and left.

"I do not think I can take much more of your bravery." Tarakano said quietly. His green eyes are veiled with the shadows of worry.

"I think Tarakano, I might just want to settle down somewhere for a time. I am done with adventure."

"For now, but I am sure you will go out on adventure soon enough."

"Will your heart take it?"

"As long as you return to me, oh yes," he murmured. His silver hair forms a shower of starlight as he gives me a quick kiss.

The trip to Irin Orosundova was uneventful. I grew stronger and I even briefly talked to Phanarigyë about what happened. It seemed the experience made Phanarigyë uncomfortable and rather fearful of being alone especially during her recovery. She took far longer to recover than I. From Orosundova we traveled to Minmbar to face the wrath of our Grandfather. He was not pleased to say the least.

 **Language Notes:**

Delyanin- My lovely, my beautiful

Korkatál - Crowsfoot, or Germanium, a oil from this can be used to stop heavy bleeding.

Henkulub - Eye Root or Goldenseal and is a powerful antimicrobial, antiseptic, anti-inflammatory, helps to stop bleeding. It is used in powder format with a wound.

Panyaxo - Boneset or Comfrey used as a salve or ointment.

Ñugurempanya - Death Plant, or Belladona.

Alatarasurin - My unwise wind, a pet name

 **Character Notes:**

Finwë, Olwë, Elwë, Ingwë - I'm trying to craft unique personalities for them, but I am trying to explore them through my character's eyes. I am trying to push wise and thoughtfulness but also create friendships especially between Finwë and Elwë...also revealing a bit of why they were chosen as leaders.

Enel & Enelyë - The third of the couples to awoken and claimed the Nelyar as their people. One would know these people as the Teleri, the Falthrim, the Sindar, the Nandor, the Silvan.

 **Chapter Comments:**

Hunter & Wolf Constellations - I decided on constellations for it would make sense that Elves, observing the stars that they love dearly would notice the movement of stars and would most likely liken them to shapes and create stories. Thus the Hunter is a time of resting, because the Wolf is gone. I likened th is better to "resting period" and to create a simple way of telling time.

Young elves need more sleep but the older they get the less they need. It is much the same with needing food and such. Elflings need far more and obviously there is kind of a cap but the youngest generations of elves were according to Tolkien in the Silmarillion chapter Of The Coming of Elves, "In the beginning the Elder Children of Ilúvatar were stronger and greater than they have since become; but not more fair, for through the beauty of the Quendi in the days of their youth was beyond all other beauty that Ilúvatar has caused to be, it has not perished, but lives in the West, and sorrow and wisdom have enriched it."

Relationships - I've decided on perhaps an approach that I know others may disagree with. Finwë is a good example that elves can love again but also have unrequited love in the case of Indis. There is also a desire to show "wildness" and "uncultured." I want to express these differences that begin to separate from those who are Avari and those who are Sindar and even Aman. I would well imagine under Melian's kingdom that the Sindar would be lovers but without joining their bodies. In Aman it would be different following the dictates of the Valar. This would even show in differences between those who end up following Olwë to Aman would be a bit more "wild" than the Noldor and Vanyar.

 **Author's Note:**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried to make it as long as possible to set the stage for the arrival of Oromë!

I apologize for any mistakes as I am chugging through for CampNaNoWriMo. Feel free to comment about the mistakes!


	7. Chapter 6

_Version 1.0_

 **Chapter Six**

 _Karanisuri_

With our return it was as if I and the others carried the shadows of the forest back home. Or the better imagery is that it was like the darkness that arose as the Storm Season rolled in but the rain had yet to descend. The whole world seemed to be filled with the static and stillness before the storm. It broke our society down like a lightning strike to a tree.

The Quendi are young, brave, and foolish. We were full of fire for adventure and invention. It was the idea of what next and what are the limits that we kept on questioning. It was the whole reason for our expansion. Yet at the heart of it all always had been this openness, this love for each other, this delight we had in each other that was part of this fire. It was warmth that is given by a well controlled fire. It was stifled with fear as the shadows begin to appear in the woods and reports came in of dark riders in the hills. Dark whispers were all about invading our lives like a weed. The Quendi began to look over their shoulders in fear. We all began to feel strangled by our own desires to explore and do and this caused tempers to flare up. In our way we began to become callous towards each other.

The highlight in the darkness for us was the Great Gathering. For despite the changes that dictated more of how we lived and traveled this was what we all looked forward too. There was this moment of openness where the Quendi briefly forgot their fears and celebrated life in the light of the bonfires and friendly smiles people forgot the shadows that haunted us. Families gathered for weddings, for celebration of births, and for the coming of age. Goods and ideas were traded between the various communities and clans. The whole gathering was alight with laughter and love.

I will stop here talking about the politics of that time. Twas not that we were mistrustful of each other but more we were fearful for each other. I learned in this time that hysteria was a ripple that burned through a people. My life changed because of this but not in a twisted way. It was just different in that I ended up spending time with my youngest siblings, two brothers by the names of Tankatiro and Cwîlneno. Those two were stuck together like the honey between two pieces of ladambassē.

Tankatiro and Cwîlneno followed me into the Palar-e-Rokasta during the Dry Season. There was a swelling of people who joined the riders and the Tir-e-Twaina, desiring to travel but fearful to do so alone. In the Storm Season I dwelled with the Tir-e-Twaina or occasionally Minmbar. Tarakano was my faithful companion during all of this and played the older brother for the more excitable Tankatiro and the more quiet Cwîlneno.

My amme finally got her wish for me to settle down in Minmbar with the birth of my youngest sibling. The youngest of our siblings was a little girl of red hair and bright blue eyes and named Liraiwë. Víloma and I obsessed over our little sister who adored our attention greatly. Liraiwë was probably the most the loved child of our family as we she was doted on by all her older siblings. Liraiwë was often seen in our arms that other began to think she had never stepped foot on the ground, though she was rather happy with the arrangement. Ammë had a hard time spending any time with her youngest because of us siblings. Even Tarakano and my other siblings' lovers played a role as the big sibling. Her sweet nature, her easy laughter, and her bright curiosity was like a fire we all gathered around.

It was when Liraiwë was two that Tarakano and I finally announced that we would wed following the next Great Gathering. My family and his was excited and apparently Víloma won a bet between them. It does not surprise me that my own twin one the bet or that Kanatasulo came in second. It took me one hundred and ten Dry Seasons since I first met Tarakano to finally agree to the joining of our lives. This memory sticks out for many reasons and not just because it was my wedding day.

"Why do you get to wear only white flowers," Liraiwë asked curiously? She was sitting on the ground helping Víloma, Ammë, and the other female members of my family carefully braid flowers into each other's hair. The men of my own family were doing their own ritual.

"The white flowers are to symbolize the blessing of the stars," Víloma says.

"Why are the stars blessing big nēthā?"

"For happiness little one," Ammë said to Liraiwë flashing my sister a big smile.

"Happiness?" Liraiwë turns to look at Ammë as she asks her question. Her red hair was carefully done in the golden flowers, blue flowers, and one white one carefully tucked behind her ear.

"Yes happiness that Tarakano and your big nēthā met and join their lives," Ammë says.

"Oh. Since I do not have someone to join my life I cannot wear all the white flowers?" Liraiwë scrunched her nose at her question looking most displeased.

"You will some day," Víloma soothes. "Now, do you want to help me with Suri's braid?"

"Yes! Yes! I would love to!" Liraiwë bounces over from where she was sitting next to Ammë to behind me with Víloma. Víloma slowly explains to Liraiwë the why for each twist and for each flower placed.

"This flower is meant for trust. Do you know what this one means?"

"No. What does it mean big nēthā?"

"This one is for wisdom."

"Oh I see!" Víloma finishes the braid and ties it off. I have done my own braids for many seasons and it still feels strange to have someone do it. Tarakano is the only one in recent years who I have allowed the intimacy of braiding my hair. He takes great joy in playing with my flaming hair.

"Now, let me see you do it little one."

"It's like this? Then, you use this flower?" Liraiwë asks and I wince as she pulls my hair tightly.

"No so tight little one, loosen it up a little. Yes, yes, like that." Víloma instructs carefully her tone measured. I can from how she interacts with our sister that my twin will make a good mother. That is, if she ever does have children because she seems to be taking her sweet time.

"There you go! You all set now big nēthā!" I show off the braid Liraiwë has done for the family.

"My oh my Liraiwë, you did a good job!" My Amanēthā tells her and picks up Liraiwë. Liraiwë cries out in delight and hugs my aunt.

"Come, come, Amanēthā! Make me fly like a bird!" Liraiwë demands and Amanēthā gives in. Amanēthā swirls about with Liraiwë. Amanēthā's golden hair dances in the wind and her foot steps are light. Liraiwë shrieks with delight for a moment before mimicking perfectly the sound of an eagle.

"I do not know how she does it," Víloma whispers in my ear.

"Yes but perhaps much like how we speak upon the wind," I whisper back. Víloma gives me a knowing look and we both grin at each other.

"I want more wind," Liraiwë cries as Amanēthā puts her down. Víloma and I exchanged looks each reading the other. We grip hands and close our eyes. I cannot sing the song that I once sung against the Shadow but I could summon a wind to speak to my sister as much as she can for me. A gentle breeze begins to pick up and we let it flow passed us.

"Amanēthā!"

"Alright little one, alright," Amanēthā agrees. She picks up Liraiwë, a dance of gold and red, of flowers and the cries of an eagle as they spun about. My twin and I both laugh at the delight of our own little sister.

"Where is the lovely bride?" I hear a voice cry out behind us. She is a tall nes with the same golden hair and blue eyes that is the same cut as all Minyar. My Grandmother Iminyë is a radiant nes.

"Grandmother!"

"You look lovely my dear."

"Thank you." I blush at her comment.

"I honestly thought this day would never come. It feels me with such delight," Iminyë tells me and then gives me kisses on both cheeks. "Come, let us join the men. The Wolf is almost half over. Soon He will sink below the horizon."

I grin and run off with the nesi. We disappear into the boulders and the forest on the opposite side of the river. We remained silent as we did this. Iminyë guided us to where the neri had staked their position. They stood there with feral grins on their faces. The neri only wore leggings and their chests would have been bare except for the painted markings upon them. They represented honor, death, life, what it means to be a hunter, family, and even tribe.

We nesi took the paint from the neri and took time painting each other's bare skin. It was a simple outfit for each nesi. We all wore skirts and then short shirts that left our bellies bare. It was tradition to never paint the belly for that was where life was carried. Our bare arms and legs, out faces and even our backs was carefully painted. While we did this he neri drum and sang and banged their staves against the ground. They grinned, laughed, mocked fought each other.

"The Wolf is gone and now the Hunter arises," a ner cried out! There was silence and everyone began to hide. I hid carefully up a tree so that while I was hidden to an extent I could see down below. It was hard waiting there in silence. The birds sung about and even the crickets got a tune in at times. Then, there was the barest of rustling in the trees.

Tarakano strides out and stops in front of the boulders. My breath hitches at the sight of his bare chest decorated in the symbols of the Tir-e-Twaina. His silver was braided in his proud hunter's braids. He looked every bit the fierce and proud leader of the Tir-e-Twaina. Tarakano swings the staff behind his neck and rests the crooks of his arms upon it. His green eyes seem to pierce the surroundings as he gazes about. His family appears out of the woods. The silver hair of his parents, brothers, and sisters stand out. Their partners and even some of their children were there.

"I have come to claim my Star!" His voice is not weak as he shouts his demand. For all that Tarakano is often quiet there is a backbone to him. When he speaks it is more so apparent when he makes his voice powerful.

"Then, you must fight me first!" Kanatasulo jumps out with his cry. Kanatasulo and Tarakano fight but the battle is a short affair. The fight is much longer with Kandatuo who was well versed in the spear. Then, it was my cousin Ingwë, then my father, and then my grandfather.

"I have proved my worth, now let me have my Star!" I grin and descend from the tree. My family and I had long discussed this since the first announcement. I broke tradition in this moment. My father tosses me his staff as I run out before my family. I catch it and come to a stop before Tarakano.

"You must defeat me first dear sir to win your Star." I give him a cheeky grin and he too grins. We pause for a moment and like the breeze I begin with a gentle swing. Tarakano blocks his green eye flashing.

"You cannot hope to defeat me with such a weak swing Delyanin," Tarakano murmurs.

"No but the Storm comes." I swing my staff out for a low blow and he stops it dropping his at an angle to block the blow. We begin to trade blows in earnest. Unlike the fights earlier that are more for show that this ner could defend himself, I am serious in defeating him. He swings to the side and I catch it in the middle of my own staff. He lashes out towards the other side and I just shift to block it. I swing to the top, he swings low, I swing to the side and bring it upwards. Tarakano slides to the left. We shift positions throwing distance between us, throwing thrusts at each other's feets. I step in fast going for a sternum blow but he catches it. He reacts fast but I shift to the left allowing him to miss. We dance like this for a bit, our speed picking up. Then, he attacks and I defend catching out staves in the middle and they both break. We stop and stare at it.

"I am not sure what to make of this," I mutter. Tarakano bursts out laughing and then picks me up, throwing me over his shoulder.

"I have claimed my Star!" Tarakano dashes off with me screaming curses at him. I can hear the laughter of my family and even his as Tarakano dashes back to the camp of the Great Gathering.

"Tarakano!"

"Karanisuri!" Tarakano finally sets me down once we get to the river. He is breathing harshly but a wild grin is on his face. His eyes are dancing with laughing before grabbing my hand. We laugh splash through it not even bothering to hop from rock to rock. Tarakano and I make our way to the end of it. The population of the Quendi had grown and the only way to make room was to set a multitude of bonfires at the top of the camp. We join in the merriment, eating the food, dancing to the songs and drums.

"El-a! Nesi ekwē!" All the nesi run in and circle the bonfires and the neri pull away. I stay on the outskirts and dance with Liraiwë and Víloma. Liraiwë fumbles throughs the dance but laughs all the while. My sisters and I am soon surrounded by other younger nesi. Thankfully a few of the elder nesi saw our plight and helped. The song ends and switches to a fast one. I grab Liraiwë and do only the moves of the song with my feet.

"This is so fun big nēthā!"

"I agree little one! Dancing is the best!" We both laugh together, the wind and the sweet bird. I settle Liraiwë's feet onto the ground. Tarakano grabs her other hand and we dance around in a circle. We take Liraiwë over to the food to grab a bite to eat and end up stumbling into Ingwë, Finwë, Elwë, and several of our friends.

"I never thought the ceremony would ever happen!" A nes I recognized from the journey to find what hunted us.

"Ah, well apparently someone of my family seemed to know me best," I said with an embarrassed smile.

"Everyone owes big nēthā new items cause big nēthā knew best. She won after all," Liraiwë grins over the sweet fruit treat.

"Oh?" Finwë asks with a smile.

"Mmhmm," Liraiwë she sounds out with her mouth full of the treat.

"Was it about when you two were going to marry? I heard your amme and atta talking about it one day with my parents," Elwë commented to Tarakano with grey eyes glinting with humor.

"Ah yes, it was apparently a bet managed by both of our families." Tarakano sighs heavily at this shaking his head and then laughs.

"May I get another sweet?" Liraiwë tugs on my skirt to get my attention. I squat down to be face to face with her.

"Yes you may little one, would you bring me back one too?" I whisper in her ear conspiratorially and she giggles loudly.

"Of course!" Liraiwë runs along through the crowds her small body dodging through the adult's legs. There is a moment of silence as we all watch her go.

"Your little sister is precious," Elwë said.

"Are not all children?" Elwen counters. The nesi and I all give knowing looks and the neri shake their heads. Tarakano slips an arm around my waist and smiles down at me.

"Amanēthā Lelyaldë could not have produced a more precious child. Though Víloma is a close second!" Ingwë flashes me a grin and I smack him on the arm.

"That was not nice, cousin!" Ingwë just sticks his tongue at me in response.

"Well, Amanēthā Lelyaldë gave birth to you! You are a right terror!" Ingwë teases and I chase him around our group of friends smacking him in the arm. We come to stop and turn our conversation to others matters and specifically to Orosundova and the community's playing around with rocks and trying to find out more about metal like the copper from earlier seasons. We also recount stories of tricks and foolery of the people we live with. Our conversation was interrupted many times by various Quendi giving us warm blessings.

"Liraiwë should be back now," I interject after the laughter died down over Elwë's story. My heart ceases in my throat and I hope she has not wandered too far. Gone were the days where children ran free though most of the children stayed close to families.

"I am sure she is fine. Liraiwë probably met some friends or perhaps other family members. Children often get distracted," Elwen said with a kind expression.

"I would feel better taking action than waiting." There is a muffled cry in the distance though I knew not what was said. This gathers everyone's attention and we glance around for the source. The amount of people makes it hard to see where the cry is from. The crowd begins to run in different directions though mostly towards us. I rush in that direction with others following me behind.

'What could have happened?' Deep down inside I also worried for Liraiwë but I knew the situation had to be analyzed quickly. The crowd of Quendi running around almost aimlessly to be anywhere and there was a few who seemed frozen in spot that I catch glimpse of. I heard though a familiar sound, the rhythm of hooves traversing over grass and dirt that sounds like the rhythm of our hearts. It stopped and the silence felt eerie. I hear a horse whine before I break through some of the people who remained standing in place like boulders.

Liraiwë stood before this colossal horse. It was far bigger than any of the horses than ran through the plains. The horse's hair was black as Storm Clouds. There was a being standing there with skin darker than the Nelyar by the horse. Just like the horse this being was enormous. Liraiwë is offering up the sweet treat to him.

"Liraiwë!" I cry dashing forward heedless of whoever this was, be it shadow rider or not. I dart forward and stand between the two of them. My heart is beating fast. I feel my expression turning grim before going slack when I finally get a good look at the rider. The rider's skin was a rich dark brown though it was not the darkness of the sky in the Storm Season. The body was muscular and most definitely masculine. His hair was rich in brown hues that reminded me of the forest. The eyes were the most startling, a bright green that stood out in the darkness. There was a light in his eyes that made him seem pleasant and not a dark rider. There was such a purity to this being that felt strange against our primitiveness.

There was a stillness in the air and then I felt it. It was like when I communed mind to mind with my fellow Quendi when we were riding or in the forest. I exhale sharply and was lost in a sea of imagery and emotions. I hear the echo of a song and I was frozen. I never felt the tears pouring down my eyes as I heard the most beautiful song I was ever to hear. It was wild notes of darkness, light, of hunting, and wandering. The song was the echo of the wilderness, the nobility, and courage of our own heart. It disappeared so fast and a feeling of vastness, love, and awe remained.

"By the Stars," I exhale out blinking fast. I can feel the wetness of my own cheeks and rub them away. I glance around at the other Quendi and I can see similar expressions upon their faces. We were all completely stunned, in awe, captured in the beauty of wild songs and pure love. Liraiwë steps in front of me and offers the extra sweet bread to him and begins to much on hers. He takes it from her and takes a bite. Liraiwë giggles at his.

"Sorry big nēthā."

"It is quite alright." I stare up at him.

"Karanisuri," I told him and pointed at myself. I pointed at my little sister and name her. I began to point to various Quendi and name them as well before finally turning to him and pointing at him. I reach out though this being's mind feels strange. I send out the feeling of curiosity.

"Arōmēz," the rider finally speaks. His name is strange. He then begins to speak his voice was loud and the language unpleasant. It was like his words were long syllables almost seeming like whole sentences at times. He pauses for a moment and gives all of us a grin. He points to his horse and says a long word. The feeling of curiosity presses into me like a pressure point before backing off.

"Rokkō," I say with a grin. The others seemed to come out of the stupor. First Ingwë and Tarakano who were both at my back. Then, it was Finwë who came to stand next to us. Elwë, Olwë, and their siblings came to after that. Bit by bit more Quendi seemed to awaken from the communion with this Arōmēz. They seemed awed as I feel and many begin to crowd around him. Everyone began to speak at once to Arōmēz. He seemed to take delight in hearing the Quendi speak.

"Halt your speech now!" Ingwë orders loudly. Silence reigns among the Quendi though there is a few whispers. Ingwë and Arōmēz stare at each other their eyes pools bright and flickering with thoughts and emotions. They both smile at the same time appearing to arrive at an understanding. Ingwë turns to face most of the Quendi.

"What is it Ingwë?" Finwë asked his eyes still trained on the rider.

"We cannot continue to use the mind-speech for it only goes so far in this manner. We must teach Arōmēz our language and our ways so that we may also learn from him."

"Could we not…" A ner belonging to the Tatyar clan begins.

"No," Ingwë interrupts.

"I agree with you Ingwë," Finwë states.

"I as well. May I suggest that we stick only one among us to be his guide?" Olwë asks from behind me.

"I will do it then though all may help me in this process," Ingwë said. He turns once more to Arōmēz and they commune for a moment.

"Liraiwë would you go and grab some food? Karanisuri how about you help her with it." Ingwë's voice is full of command and not a suggestion. I wish I could see his face and perceive the thoughts of my cousin.

"Come on!" Liraiwë tugs on my hand. I let her lead me feeling confused. Who was Arōmēz? I would have considered him a dark rider except there was a purity. Arōmēz did not carry the dark whispers that could be heard from the shadow that I came across many Seasons ago. I shudder at the thought almost feeling faint. Sometimes I feel like meeting the shadow creature left a taint upon me that I could not cleanse myself. I was awoken from my dark thoughts by the sight of the food. There was food everywhere with some of it trampled and other food was simply knocked over.

"Good food ruined," Liraiwë lets out a sigh.

"Well, I am sure we can save some of it." Liraiwë nods in agreement with my words. We pick through and choose a few pieces and head back to Ingwë. Arōmēz and my cousin were going back and forth with mostly Ingwë pointing or showing an object and saying the word. Arōmēz would look thoughtful and occasionally go back over every word that Ingwë had showed him recently.

"Ah thanks my cousins," Ingwë said and gave both of us kisses.

"Miqi," Ingwë says suddenly and repeats the action upon me. It went on like this for sometime. The Gathering had come to a stand still. A near silence had descended upon the camp that had never been heard before except for a few voices. It was awe and fear as we watched this being called Arōmēz go back and forth with Ingwë. Arōmēz's mind was bright for it seemed that as soon as he learned a word he remembered it. He soon stopped repeating the words he learned for the list grew so long. Some Quendi grew bored that was close and they would leave. More people would come and fill in those spaces to look at this being who spoke in the words unlike the birds and the beasts. There are some of us Quendi, including I, who cannot stop watching this interaction go back and forth. The periods where Ingwë and Arōmēz would pause for communion began to get shorter and shorter.

Liraiwë yawned loudly and Ingwë pauses for a moment. He gives a small smile.

"I just realized that your wedding has been ruined. Go tend to your sister and find your parents. I am sure they are curious if they have now already heard by now." With that Ingwë dismisses us and he returns to Arōmēz. I picked up Liraiwë who yawns again and she wraps her tiny little arms around me. She lays her head into the crook of my neck. Tarakano follows me close behind. We are hailed and we both stop.

"Did you see the strange rider Tarakano?"

"What did the rider look like Karanisuri?"

"We will brief and be on our way, the strange rider looks like us but taller and darker in coloring. Go see for yourselves," Tarakano said his voice patient.

"There are so many people!"

"We have places to be and a sleepy child to tend to," I finally say my piece. They quiet down but they look annoyed. We walk away together and I sigh as Tarakano slips an arm around my waist.

"At least we got through the ceremony," Tarakano said and I cannot help but chuckle at this.

"We can have that memory at least," I agree.

"It'll be shadowed by the arrival of Arōmēz," Tarakano said quietly.

"The memory can remain bright. Did you enjoy my challenge?" Tarakano bursts into quiet laughter at my challenge.

"It was a surprise and a delight."

"I am glad," I whisper. We ignore further hails striding through the camp with purpose. We finally return to where my family has camped out. My amme is sitting on the ground crying and atta is trying to comfort her. Víloma and Kandatuo are both kneeling in front of her talking. My other brothers are standing to the side looking indecisive and torn. My grandparents on both sides of my family are talking hurriedly with others. They had already changed out of their former clothing and washed up. My family looks like a normal gathering of all three clans. We are spotted by a few members and they gives cries of happiness from my other family members.

"By the Stars!" I heard someone say like a prayer.

"Karanisuri! Liraiwë!" Ammë gets up and quickly embraces us. She holds us tight for a moment and her sobs quiet.

"Ammë?" I would wrap around my arms around Ammë if I could. It is hard to see the nes who always presented herself as infallible cry as such. It is not say my mother is a rock, my mother is warmed hearted and kind. There are times when I grew up that I wondered how my mother could have borne such brave and foolish children? My twin sister Víloma was the closest in nature to mother and there was a spark of fire even in Víloma. Yet in all my years I have never seen her cry until now.

"Your amme was afraid for there are rumors flying all over camp over a strange rider and you two," Atta explains. His grey eyes are deep and concerned.

"Ah. Well, it is a long story but seeing as we are both well and fine."

"I tried to tell her that but Ammë wouldn't listen," Víloma said. Ammë sniffs at this and gives my twin a withering look. Víloma openly laughs at this before shaking her head.

"You are both my babies and always will be no matter how old you become," Ammë said in her defense. Atta gives my mother a knowing smile.

"Perhaps you will listen to me next time when I say that," Grandmother Iminyë said causing chuckles to erupt from various people.

"Ammë!" My amme whines back at Iminyë.

"Can you take Liraiwë?" I finally ask my mother. It is not that my sister is heavy but that I wish to go. There is change in the wind and I would like to have my time with Tarakano. My amme looks at me her eyes sparkling shimmering with both tears and happiness. She then gives me a small knowing smile and winks.

"Oh! Of course dear, but you will tell me everything won't you?"

"I am sure Liraiwë will tell you all Ammë," I said peeling my sister away and handing her to my mother. My sister never stirs from her sleep and only cuddles into amme's soft form.

"Yes well here account will be far different from yours, hm?"

"Ammë, Suri would like to spend time with her husband. Alone," Víloma chastises Ammë. Ammë then blushes and Atta swats Víloma. Víloma just gives both of our parents grins. I take Tarakano's hand in mine and we glance at each other.

"We are leaving now," Tarakano announced. We walk away and the teasing calls come in. We both blush at some of the comments that are not fit for children's ears. We go to the tent that we had been sharing for Seasons now. We shared it for we knew we would be true to each other and no rumor would matter of what we did along our fur bed would matter. Even if they told us they saw us stark naked under the skies it would not have mattered for we both loved true. It had taken me time to come to this point where I would willing make that deep connection to Tarakano. I needed time to come to that fullness of trust for it is far different from trusting my life unto him. I knew he had my back in any hunt. Tarakano grabs the blanket and I grab the small basket I had prepared. We leave the tent and the camp far behind making our way to where we once drummed together after the promise I gave to him.

We set up our bed and I lay the basket to the side. Tarakano undoes the braids to my hair and I undo his. It is a quiet intimacy we allow ourselves, the threads of his silver hair slipping through mine as bead and feather comes loose. It becomes a slow and careful dance. It is not like lighting a fire or maybe it is. We built our relationship and laid it carefully out to be consumed in union.

Quendi say that marriage is done with the bodily union and I know this is not so. Tarakano knows that this is not so. No, marriage is done with the heart with vows honored internally. To love and care for one another through injury and insult. Marriage is done when phairē or spirit join in union and the love bond becomes an eternal bond of spirit. This is what I have always been afraid of and what has taken me so long to overcome. What will Tarakano say when his phairē connect with mine?

The love and the softness in those green eyes have won me over. Seeing him bleed from defending me while we were on a hunt for a pack of wolves who were troubling the herbs won me over. There was always these little moments like him being an older brother to my two younger siblings. It was him teaching me the ways of the Tir-e-Twaina with such patience that helped to triumph over my fear. No, with him, I gained what I have longed, for that I had seen in my parents and in my siblings choices for partners.

I had a lover, a companion. I had someone who would support me in my choices and stand by my side. I had someone whose brave heart could match mine but temper it with wisdom. Here was a ner could challenge me and not fold. I could fight, I could play, and we could slip into each other's lives, in, and out, but our hearts were never far. I am the red wind who runs through the plains and dances among the leaves of the forest. Tarakano would never cage the wind but would take pleasure in it, in the stillness of the air and in the gentle breeze as it passes by.

We lay together later with his hand stroking through my hair. Tears are slipping down my cheek though I could not express the truth of why. Maybe it was the beautiful of the moment or maybe it was his total love and acceptance of me. Maybe I was just overwhelmed by the whole experience of his spirit intertwining with mine in the most intimate of manners. No matter what Quendi tells you of the union of spirits it does not prepare one for the truth of it all. It is an experience that goes beyond words where you can feel your lover close to you in thought and in emotion.

"Rest Suri," Tarakano murmurs. I sigh and nod against his chest. I slowly drift into the dream land.

 _I am standing before two trees one emitting golden light much like the hair of the Minyar. It was by far more beautiful than any hair of the Minyar. The other was one of a silver light akin to the silver hair that a few families of the Nelyar sported. They were so massive in height even from the distance. They are a stark contrast against the mountains in the distance._

" _You the one!" A little girl's voice said. I look down and a little girl who almost looks like a little me except with silver hair is there. She begins to tug on my hand._

" _Ammë! Come on!" She pouts. I find myself running around with her laughing. She runs into the hills and I cannot catch her. There is several distinct children's laughters and they fade into the distance as I face forward. I finally ascend to the top of the hill and instead of finding children I find Tarakano holding hands with myself as we walk down the hill. We are laughing and we make our way ever closer to the trees._

I awake gasping for breath and I sit up. Tarakano instantly awakes by my side. His arms slip around me as I tremble. Emotions are shifting like tree branches in the wind between him and I.

"Suri?"

"I had a dream...of two trees," I whispered with awe and then I spoke softly. "They were so beautiful how their lights mingled against the backdrop of mountains."

"You dreamt them?"

"Yes, I dreamt of us walking down a hill towards two trees. I dreamt of a daughter…" I turn and bury my face into his shoulder.

"I have never spoken of my vision among the mirror pools have I?"

"No…"

"I went several times as it took me awhile to get the whole vision. In the visions I was often playing tag with a daughter and sometimes other children too sporting silver or red hair. They were never quite the same. At last I was ascending a hill and there you were waiting. You had a huge smile on your face. 'It took you long enough,' you said. The way the golden light caught on your hair made it look like it was a river of fire. You were so beautiful even as you turned and shouted at me to 'race you to the tree.'" I laugh at this.

"That does sound like me."

"It was just a vision but I was determined to wait for you, to find you. The laugh, the smile, the way you moved, I was instantly in love though we had never met." Tarakano kisses my shoulder before resting his head upon it. His feelings are warm seeping through the bond between us.

"You did not realize the trouble you find then," I said with another laugh bubbling up.

"Hmph. I would have embraced it all knowing all that I do now. Trouble comes in like a wind, sometimes gentle and occasionally destructive," Tarakano teases and lays another kiss but this on my neck. I sigh contentedly.

"Let us go see our families," I said. There was the ritual of breaking fast with both families after the marriage. Tarakano and I both dressed in our best fur and leather. Most of our gear was worn from travel and use but there was always a set we kept clean. Ceremonies, feasts, and councils always went on no matter the shadows.

After dressing we settled for carefully braiding each other's hair. His in the style of the Tir-e-Twaina and mine in the style of the Palar-e-Rokasta. There were more feathers intertwined in my hair and only one in his. He and others of the Tir-e-Twaina had adopted a style of one feather after spending time with the Palar-e-Rokasta. The braids were not a means of identification but more of a means of keeping our hair out of the way. It was favored to leave one's hair loose but for those of us who ran through trees, rode their horses, and did any form of activity hair got in the way of, we left it braided.

Tarakano pulls me tight against him for a moment. We stand there in silence like this before we separate. His hand grabs onto my hand and he squeezes it gently. We leave the tent behind and the near silence continues to reign in camp. The Quendi are whispering back and forth as we weave through the various tents. Thankfully we are not disrupted from our purpose.

We arrive and find the nesi of both our families hustling about over campfires. The various fur rugs that we use for dining are laid out in lines. Clean bowls and spoons are laid out. I know the set of dishes as my grandfather on my Atta's side has spent time creating them as more members of our family got added. There were generic bowls of the same style and then he would craft specific ones based upon the family's member personality and what they did. One could always tell the location by where each bowl was. Of course one could tell if one was in trouble in my Grandfather's eye by the location of your spot as well. After a particular trick I played with Kanatasulo, Víloma, and other young cousins at the time, we were placed separately away from the group and each other. Grandfather had actually spread us across the room and told us we were not to talk.

My Ammë spots us entering the space and leaves the fire she is tending too. Ammë's blue eyes are sparkling brightly as she stares at us for a moment. She leans over and kisses Tarakano's cheek first and the mine.

"Look at you two," she murmurs then crows loudly. "A nice strong bond! Oh I am so happy for you both!"

"Come, sit," Grandmother Iminyë commands coming over and taking us by the hand. She leads up to the head of one section of the line up of fur rugs. All the neri and the young children take their places while the nesi all begin to serve the food. It's nearly a whole family affair with the neri dolling out the food to the children first who look at it greedily. Liraiwë is sitting in front of Atta is grinning happily. There is a fruit filled bread beside her little bowl. It is her favorite food and she would eat it all the time if she could. Soon all the bowls containing food in place are filled and the nesi sit down themselves.

"Where is Ingwë?" I ask looking around.

"He is still with that Arōmēz so I have heard," Grandfather Imin said from the group to the right of us. Tarakano and I both glance and exchange smiles with each other over this comment. I can feel his silent laughter at this. Ingwë could focus intensely upon a subject and forget all else. Ingwë's Atta often despaired that Ingwë would ever marry simply because of this. Ingwë never showed interest in a nes as he was often focusing heavily upon a task or some interest of his.

"We know how he gets Grandfather," Tarakano said quietly.

"Indeed, he is focused. Is that not why you have allowed him to start to take over the many Council meetings?" I ask in turn. Grandfather Imin gives both of us a sharp look then snorts.

"You perceive much for one who is never there."

"We have ears to hear," I said. The wind blows through the gathering of our families and in with it the flow of information. I was still not the best at hearing all of what it is to say. Víloma and I both startle though and glance at each other.

"Víloma? Karanisuri?" Ammë asks noticing both of us startle at the same time. Ingwë strides in with Arōmēz. Arōmēz is studying the surroundings carefully. Our whole family other than Liraiwë is startled to see this tall dark male.

"Grandfather, Grandmother, and everyone, this is Arōmēz. He is a quick study in our language."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Arōmēz said. His voice is deep, rumbling, and thrumming with power and a heavy accent. The words are strange coming out of his mouth. Arōmēz turns his gaze upon Tarakano and I. He tilts his head to the side looking thoughtful.

"You are different today, a bond between you have grown strong."

"We are married."

"I am married. My wife is Vána." Arōmēz's words seem simple and slightly broken. They almost child like if it was not for his full grown stature and the fierce intelligence in his eyes.

"You remind me of sister Nessa. She is fierce like you."

"Thank you Arōmēz for the compliment," I reply. Arōmēz grins and nods.

"May we join you?" Ingwë asks formally. There are a few shifts in place and Ingwë and Arōmēz sit near Imin and Iminyë. At first there is a silence as everyone is uncomfortable with this new comer. Slowly but surely conversation begins to start up as people pass food and serve food to each other. Iminyë is warm and gentle as always politely asking Arōmēz questions about his life. Arōmēz talks about his life but he skirts carefully around the topics.

"Do you think he is holding back?" I ask Tarakano.

"There is truth but he is no force of shadow or the trees and land would not welcome it as it does," Tarakano answers. I nod and close my eyes for a moment. I am not as close to the land and trees as Tarakano but with a little focus I can hear the land sing of Arōmēz's presence. It is wild in it's welcoming to Arōmēz. The wind blows and I am distracted by a dark song.

"Suri!" Tarakano is pulling on my hand and I blink. I realized I was standing up and I blushed. Tarakano's eyes are dark with worry.

"A Shadow is about. It is on the wind," I mutter to Tarakano as I sit. My family becomes instantly concerned. Tarakano strokes my face grounding me to reality. His own spirit is a calling unto my own.

"How close is it?" Ingwë asked his voice dark. I dwell upon what I heard and gripped Tarakano's hand in mine. I can still hear it on the wind. It is not one song but many, a dark chorus. I shudder at the feeling of the dark whispers that grasp at my own spirit. It feels like a corrupted language or a language that corrupts turning all to ash and darkness.

"There are many. I fear that we have lost many since the arrival of Arōmēz. In the panic many seem to be running this way and that. The Shadows will have waylaid them taking them from us forever," I said at last. I glance up at Ingwë and I know his pale expression looks much the same as I. Ingwë to had heard the dark whispers once upon a time.

"Shadows?" Arōmēz glances around at us all and his own face echoes the concern. He tests the word again his accent heavy. He turns his gaze to me and there is a calling in those green eyes that echoed of wild forests. I feel it again, like when I first met him, the grasping of communion as he touches my own mind. It is a wild song that I feel and hear louder as the connection grows strong. It feels like a song between land and sky, of wild rides and wild hunts. There is that questioning pulse that presses fast into my mind. I know he wants and I turn my mind to my memories that are never far.

I call up the memory of Phanarigyë following the dark whispers. There was my own wild caged song of the wind and the answering call of the land as I faced the Shadow in struggle. There was the glimpse of the face of Shadow that I tried to forget for it seemed mangled. I call to the memories of the Dark Riders I have seen as I ride through the hills. There are the dark whispers that I catch on the wind though they are far. The trembling of fear as I come across where a Shadow crossed the land. The Shadows that haunt us was like a blight that touched the land and stained it, a wildfire that burned through the land leaving the land marred in feeling. The trees burned with anger, the winds raged, and the land slept through the passage of the Shadows even as the wild creatures fled them. There were the creatures that seemed strange versions of those we hunted, communed, and played with. There was a fierce intelligence to them that should not be there. It was not that animals were dumb but this intelligence felt as wrong as the Shadows. My own feelings were mixed into the transmission, the love and frustration for wanting to protect the Quendi. I wanted to produce the song again that fought against Shadow but I could not. The Quests for answers and listening to the Stars for advice but there was none to be had. There was even glimpses of the memories as I stood at the mirror pools searching desperately for any glimpse that would give us aid to fight, to have hope.

Arōmēz's feelings turn fast as I reveal each memory. There is surprise but also anger. It is a smouldering wild rage that made his own eyes look the fire that I once started in a forest. I knew as I stared into his eyes with his mind embracing mine that all Arōmēz desired was to protect us. He wanted to defend us from the Shadows, to liberate us. In this moment I glimpsed that Arōmēz was far more than us Quendi. The connection dissolved instantly and both of us stared at one another with surprise. My face then hardens as I begin to speak.

"You are more than you are. I do not doubt that my cousin Ingwë has seen this. Would you save us? Would you defend? Would you give us hope? We Quendi are losing ourselves to the Shadows. I have felt your love for us. What will you do Arōmēz?"

"I will defend. I will not let Quendi fall into Shadows," Arōmēz said. In his voice there was no room for argument. He turns to Ingwë and asks a question about the food. Ingwë shoots me a glance before answering Arōmēz's question. I choose to sit down then and continue eating. Ammë and Atta stare at me surprised and Tarakano only shakes his head.

"Was that really necessary daughter?" Atta gives me a hard look that left me squirming when I was a child. I give Atta a bitter smile.

"Atta, if only you could see. I wish I could explain but it goes beyond words. Arōmēz is more than us and only a fool would choose to ignore that. Arōmēz is no Shadow. He is a great light and all the land welcomes him. It welcomes him in a way that is different from us Quendi. I know not what he is but he is no Quendi." Atta looks troubled for a moment and then sighs.

"Daughter, tell us, will you give us grandchildren soon?" Tarakano spits out his food at Atta's question and his laughter is loud and booming.

"Atta, we are not ready. Suri and I am of one heart and one mind, to us our duty to our people is not of children but towards keeping them safe. We will guard them and teach them and watch over our people," Tarakano said before taking a bite of food again.

"Lindonin, their hearts are wild and young. Their Stars are not our Stars. At least our little wind has found another who can run with her, hm?" Ammë glances at Atta. "Remember how long I waited for you while you were to busy off singing to the birds, hm?"

I keep my mouth shut trying hard not to laugh as Atta looks disgruntled. He mutters something that even I cannot hear though it was just enough for Ammë to hear. She thwacks him on the arm. Ammë's eyes are filled with love for Atta. This feast was full of love despite the presence of the strange new rider. It was in the food, the laughter, and the voices that spoke to one another. The wind danced between us carrying the barest whispers of words and love out among the camp.

Later Ingwë sitting Arōmēz begin to talk to the other neri. Others soon join various leaders of the different groups including Finwë, Olwë, and his brothers. I do not attend the meeting for though I am a recognized leader of the Palar-e-Rokasta, I know my two older brothers, and Tarakano knew my heart well enough to speak for me. Two of my aunts help to serve mead to the neri and nesi who attend.

Instead, I help some of the nesi of my family do the dishes. I have two great-grandmothers due to Atta's side, as well as two grandmothers. On my Ammë's side there is only one grandmother, Iminyë. Liraiwë and the other youngest of my female cousins help dry them happily with Víloma. The two giggle and my twin smiles indulgently at the two redheads. There is a moment of silence before I start to sing.

"There is a time to eat and a time to clean," I sing softly and dunk the bowl in the hot water. Using a piece of linen I scrub it clean in the soapy water...I pass the bowl over to Iminyë.

"The wolf has ate let us not make a scene," Víloma continues.

"The dishes are quite filthy," my Tatyar great-grandmother sings tossing her red hair back a small smile on her lips.

"My oh my they look so guilty!" Ammë sings.

"It is time for the wrath of the nesi," I pick up.

"For you are all quite messy!" Liraiwë finishes the line.

"Yet after all of this washing," my Nelyar grandmother sings and her hair is an auburn. It is my Tatyar family that I owe this bright shade of red.

"Must come all the drying!" Víloma sings loudly and we all dissolve into easy smiles.

"Alas before us is this great task," my red-headed young cousin sings.

"We lack time to bask!" I sing back.

"For all of this to be cleaned grime," Ammë continues the song.

"Is not a nes's pastime!" Liraiwë sings happily. My young cousin only hums not knowing the lines as well. We dissolve into laughter and Víloma picks up the next song making fun of neri and their messes. It quickly dissolves into the silly songs that we sing with the children. Liraiwë teaches us a new one. At one point my young cousin reaches over into a bin and splashes Liraiwë. My little sister chases after my young cousin throughout the small area interrupting the leaders. They were like two little dashes of flame before my young cousin jumps into her atta's arm.

"No fair," Liraiwë mutters glaring at the other nes. The nes sticks out her tongue.

"Come sit with me little one," Arōmēz said. My little sister sticks out her tongue at her cousin and sits with Arōmēz. Arōmēz is so large compared to Liraiwë. She almost looks like one of the small dolls one of the Tatyar were beginning to make. There is such a look of awe in Arōmēz's eyes as she sits with him. Seeing the way he interacts with my sister makes almost feel that he has never seen children before.

I help finish dry the dishes listening to the talk. I have been half paying attention to them. There is talk still about what we could do about the Shadows. There is also a new farming community that had set themselves up further in the plains towards the Shadowed Forest. It mainly consisted of some of the Nelyar and Tatyar who chafed at the rules or had enough of the crowds that were forming due to the towns.

With the dishes are finished I leave my family and disappear to find Berowë. I find him exactly where I expected, on a rock overlooking the river and the plains. It is a decent sized boulder that one had to grasp onto carefully and slowly climb before topping out. The view was worth it though. The campfires dotted through the whole Great Gathering. The herds of horses were carefully on one side. I feel nostalgic as I stand there beside Berowë looking outward. How many times have we sat here looking out talking?

"Did you talk to Tarakano about us?" I choke at this question and look down at him. His eyes are serious.

"That's the first question you ask me? Why would I not? If he professed any love for me, he would trust me. He would not turn me away due to our past relations," I said. I sat down beside him shoulder-to-shoulder. I do not look at him anymore but I just stare out at the tents, the people, and the stars upon the horizon.

"Do you regret it?"

"No. Why would I?" I sigh and the wind passes by ruffling our hair.

"I hope I see her one day. I hope she waits as you have," Berowë admits. "I hope she accepts me for all that I was and all that I am."

"I do not think the Stars would be so cruel."

"Yet Quendi are Quendi."

"The blame could be laid on the Shadows that have marred our homes, our lives," I suggest. Berowë heaves a heavy sigh my opinion. I shift my gaze up to the Stars letting them make me feel small and safe for the sky is very large and I am small. The sky and the Stars makes the problem of the Shadows seem limited.

"The question I meant to ask was how does it feel to be married? To be bonded in truth?"

"As incredible as the Stars," I breathe out. I can feel Tarakano with me. It is like a presence inside and I do not feel alone at all. He feels never far from my own heart, my own spirit. I can feel his very life. The communion with our minds, our spirits, is so much easier than that of anything else now that we were bonded in truth. It felt effortless. There was no reaching out to Tarakano he was just there.

"I am glad you have him."

"Me as well. I never got to ask you about why you did not go with us on that journey to the Shadowed Forest. Will you tell me why?"

"I have done many foolish actions in my life. I was not ready for this one. Knowing now the Shadows and hearing the effect of those who have come in contact...I am glad I did not go." Berowë offers me a flask and I take it taking a swig of the alcohol.

"It is a terrible moment to face them."

"You still feel the taint?"

"Yes, though it has gotten easier." The dark whispers upon the winds were like a calling unto my soul. They would gladly have me drown in the darkness and in torment. I could not count the times that Tarakano and the others have saved my life. They would hold me down even as I struggled, fought really, against them to go to the Shadows. It made me feel weak.

"I have never heard you so troubled before." Berowë states the obvious taking the flask back from me. I hear him take a great gulp of it before covering it again.

"There is much that weighs on my mind Berowë including the strange rider that has appeared. Whatever the rumors make of him there is much strength in him. There is might upon his brow and fist no matter how he appears. He is more than he is."

"Do you think he will tell you his story?"

"Not I but perhaps my cousins or one of the other leaders." I run my hands through my hair braiding loose strands closely. It is how I fidget.

"Is it that you do not care for this rider's story?" Berowë once again takes a drink. He offers it but I push it away.

"Is it not that I care or not care. I would like truth from him but I know it will be slow in coming. I am not like the clan of the Minyar even if it is my heritage. Still, I feel there is a change in the air and I recall once my brother's vision of me running from shadow and flame. I thought it spoke of my journey but now I believe not. No, the best of our lives and the worst of our lives have yet to come Berowë. Under those Two Trees I feel that is where our destinies will be made." In truth my Ammë's people were far given to the glimpses. I was one of them still despite my lack of seeing through the mirror pools. I never saw much at all but I could feel it. This moment though, I glimpsed it a terrible and mighty history would arise. My whole body trembles though I do not understand it. It is fast and frightening and fades by like a floating leaf does.

"Destinies to be made, is that so?"

"The choices we have that will come will be ripples and all else will flow from that." I look to Berowë as I say this and my voice is filled with conviction.

"By the Stars, mote it be."

"Mote it be." I sag suddenly feeling weak.

"Are you well?" Berowë asks softly.

"My clan's strange gift came upon me then…" Berowë shoves the flask in my hands and I take a long drink. I gasp as I pull away from chugging it.

"I feel sorry for you Minyar. You lack control over that." I cannot stand the look of pity in Berowë's eyes.

"I am glad I see little enough of that. I am content with the gifts that lie in other area's. Though why it comes now of all times…" I sigh and lay back.

"The arrival of the rider is a new moment in our life. The Seasons will have turned but his appearance in our lives have forever changed us Quendi," Berowë said.

"Yes this is true…" We sit there in silence as I gain back my strength. The silence is soon removed and we speak of our lives. We have hardly seen each other since that Great Gathering where I met Tarakano. We spend time laughing at each other's antics and our own family's antics.

"So, this is where you find you," Tarakano exclaims! I sit up and look over to find Tarakano had yet to make the last move to get over the rock.

"You hold Council for both of us," I said and I give Tarakano an easy grin. Tarakano pulls himself up the rest of the way and sits beside me and Berowë has fallen silent. Tarakano ignores this and proceeds to speak of the Council.

"The Council was as it is usually. Imin has called for people to check up on that outlying farm. With all the missing people since the arrival of Arōmēz no one is quite sure if they came or not. Then, again our population growth has continued and we Quendi are becoming as numerous as the Stars."

"That is, not surprise. Where once we used to know each of our own faces now we are beginning to find strangers among us," Berowë said. Tarakano and I both nod in agreement at this.

Tarakano then continues, "However, Imin's request is that Ingwë goes with you Karanisuri. Arōmēz will no doubt follow Ingwë to be among the Palar-e-Rokasta."

"Ah, we both know that is no surprise. I am disgruntled for others will seek to join us and little do I like it. We must stealth away with the Hunter high in the sky so that we do no gain followers who know little of the rider's ways."

"Well, I am sure we will have help from both of our families."

"I to will help. I am sure between some of our friends that we can run any interference you may need to leave unhindered by those who do not know the rider's ways."

"Thank you Berowë."

"You are most welcome Karanisuri." Thus, it came to pass that Arōmēz dwelled with us Palar-e-Rokasta for a time after the Great Gathering. We left the day before it's end to escape the attentions of those who would not be welcome among my seasoned riders. I have rarely inducted new rider's into my group as it had already become over large. I would only do so when there was a split off and that had not happened for many Seasons.

It was strange to have the extra people who two they knew and one whom my riders only knew by rumors. Besides, Ingwë and Arōmēz, Finwë also came with us. Elwë and Olwë would have come but they knew little of horses and so they were among those who helped us slipped away. I have never ridden with Finwë but I knew he had dwelled with the Palar-e-Rokasta for a time. He handled himself quite well including dealing with the way I ordered my rider's about.

We made good time to find the farming community well in hand. We spoke to them and memorized the words they wished for us to deliver to their families that dwelt in towns. This was a task the Palar-e-Rokasta took seriously. Generally we carried the news and even goods depending up the group of riders but for the outlying small communities we sometimes carried word to family's any new births or even marriages. Not all people waited till the Great Gathering to have a marriage.

"I suggest we patrol further afield Kheri," one of my rider's suggested.

"This close to the Shadowed Forest…" There is fear in the voice of a ner behind me.

"Let us not dwell in fear! This community is as precious us as any other. Are they not deserving our goodwill?" Kanatasulo speaks up from the left. Ingwë and Arōmēz are right next to him.

"I wonder if we could get a group of riders to patrol near this community," I murmur.

"We should propose that as the next Council," Tarakano suggests.

"Maybe we can make a lonely outposts for ourselves while we are it," a nes jokes.

"Let us ride and see what we shall find. There is no fear in my heart!"

"Alala!" I cry out. There is a loud echo of the same cry and we start to trot then canter forward. It soon becomes a gallop as we race across the hills.

"Ei! Ei!" Someone cries out spotting something. They wave a small piece of dyed linen in the air to show their location.

"Ei! Ei!" A ner cries out coming to a stop besides the person. We soon circle and the riders allow Kanatasulo and I into the middle. There amidst the dirt and grass were the footprints of the cat like creatures.

"It seems they have come further south," Kanatasulo remarks. I nod and we begin to follow the tracks. My stallion walks following Kanatasulo's as I close my eyes. Foolish to some but I have spent many seasons upon horses. I know this one as well as any other mostly. I listen to the land, to the wind, and then I feel it. There is a tug of wrongness, the whisper of darkness and taint.

"Do you feel it Tarakano?"

"Yes." Tarakano's voice is strong with his answer. I glance around at the faces around me and I see nods from fellow Nelyar who can feel the tug of the land even more strongly than I do.

"We have a hunt before us," Ingwë said.

"I trust you will stay safe and not do anything foolish, hm?" Kanatasulo teases our cousin. Ingwë's blue eyes flash dangerously but he laughs it off.

"True I am no rider and nor am I foolish to think of myself as well skilled as those here. I will do my best to not act as foolish as the day someone set the forest on fire." I blush at the remark of my own foolish actions long ago.

"This is not then and this is now. There is no fire see?" Kanatasulo digs in my defense and there are chuckles all about. I begin to undo the knot that ties the horn to the saddle.

"May I?" Arōmēz asked with his deep rumbling voice. He has his own horn in his hands. I stop my actions and stare for a moment before nodding. Arōmēz waits for me to retye the knot for the horn. He raises his horn to his lips and he gives two short blasts and one long one.

There was no build up to what happened. It seemed almost like a strange dream settled upon all of us riders. There was a fire in our blood and a wild song in our hearts. With the cry of "Alala" we all moved forward. The world was alive in a strange way! It was filled with music and spirit that spoke to us and our senses.

"Alala!" The cry echoes again with Arōmēz formed the spear leading us onward. There was excitement in my blood. I felt to sharp, to fierce. There was a sharp connection to my sworn riders but also to Arōmēz. I could feel him there as a vast strong presence that was also terrible to behold. Arōmēz's strength and spirit was beyond all Quendi together though it was little concern to me at the moment. The wind was howling with us as we rode forth and we riders became like a storm cloud with our horses kicking up dust and dirt. We rode forth uninhibited by ourselves like we were drunk on a Hunt and yet our senses were not dulled.

Arōmēz lead us like he too could sense the shadow upon the land that came with the creatures. The land welcomed us in a way I had never felt before thrumming with power, Arōmēz's power, it's own spirit, and our own spirits intermingling. We came upon them fast and another hunt cry goes out. The battle was fast and the features felled fast by skill of bow and spear. The land rejoiced as the cat creatures died. It groaned with pain as their blood splattered across the dirt. Yet the land and all our senses were filled with the joy of a successful hunt.

As the bodies burned and we stood a distance away I found myself staring at Arōmēz. It is not I and not even Ingwë who approaches Arōmēz. Finwë is the one who approaches his expression hard. It is not an expression I have seen Finwë use to often.

"What are you?" Finwë's voice was solid except the syllables of the last word was stressed. It seemed to echo through all of us. We are waited silently like the breath before the storm. Arōmēz remains silent his gaze steady on Finwë before focusing on each of us in turn.

"I am one of the ayanûz," Arōmēz begins before launching into his story. He spoke of Eru and of the Timeless Halls. Arōmēz took time to explain The Music of the Ayanûz and the themes of Eru. We were a product of Eru's will and the Ayanûz had nothing to do with the creation us. We were all Children of Eru. Arōmēz spoke of his leader Mânawenûz and of those who were considered Authorities. We were not foolish to doubt as there was a ring of authority in his voice. Even the Stars seemed to sing along as he spoke to us of these events and their struggles against the Dark One, Mêlkôz. It was his minions, his will that was twisting and marring all that we knew.

"Will you protect us?" A nes asks quietly with her eyes reddened from tears.

"I would like to spend some more time with you all before I must return. I would teach you how to defeat the Shadows so that you may not be defenseless."

"I believe I speak for all of us when I say that we agree wholeheartedly," Ingwë said and there were nods from all of us. Anyone who could teach us to defend against the shadows would have our love.

"Perhaps we can start with this small community as they are a lonely outpost and closer to the Shadowed Forest," Finwë suggested and there was a rush of excitement among the riders. While we waited for the bodies to finish burning Arōmēz began to attempt to teach us. It was hard at first for Arōmēz struggled with the words to explain. Half the time he ended up making music and one could feel the difference in it. It was not how we sang. No, it was filled with energy or even a substance to it that seemed to touch and interact with the universe. The Songs Arōmēz sang felt very much alive.

The bodies burned and no progress was made. We made our way back to the small farming community and we dwelled there for a time. Arōmēz explained his story, his origins, and that of Eru. He then began once again to instruct us all. I was not the first or even the second to begin to use it.

We were all breaking our fast and I was listening to the wind when it happened. I suddenly Sang into the wind weaving a message of love to my family that sent the wind suddenly flying towards Minmbar. It left me stunned and exhaustion hit me suddenly. There was a spark of recognition remembering the song battle between the Shadow and I. There was surprised looks all around for it was now how the others were attempting to Sing. Arōmēz gives me a considering look and I just smile.

"Well, it is a start," I smile. Kanatasulo laughs at this and hugs me. Two members of the community did well and we left shortly after that. The Storm Season was fast approaching and we rode hard to Irin Orosundova. Arōmēz continued the education helping as many people as he could. People would crowd into the Council Lodge for his lessons. It was hard for there were many people who wanted to learn but there was not enough room in the building for all of the townspeople. It took several sessions throughout the Wolf being in the sky and one with the Hunter low on the horizon before we could get all. Even the children listened carefully to Arōmēz's lessons. It was more defense than attack.

When the Storm Season let up we rode hard to Minmbar. There once again Arōmēz began to give lessons but at least everyone was able to sit outside. Arōmēz kept a close eye on it all carefully especially those who began to Sing. Not everyone could Sing in the time that was given and Arōmēz seemed almost afraid. He warned people to be careful to not use the Songs on each other.

In this manner several Seasons turned with Arōmēz dwelling among us. Ingwë, Finwë, and Elwë spent the most time with him traveling to each town. It was rotation that would go about between the towns. They took to the Plains to help with the small farming communities that dotted the landscape. The Shadows seemed to pull back from us and there seemed to be no need to Sing.

I heard it all during my brief travels. My time was spent namely dwelling with my family and Tarakano's in Minmbar. I manage at one point to convince Ammë to let Liraiwë come for a season. Víloma came to and us siblings rode all over the Plains for a Dry Season. Liraiwë fully enjoyed it all. She often took naps with one of our arm's securing her in place. We almost slipped away for a second Dry Season but to our surprise Ammë and Atta came with us. The biggest surprise was that Tarakano's Ammë and Atta came as well. Arōmēz did not travel with us nor did Ingwë or the others. Those few Seasons were the warmest as we were all so close having the time of our lives.

I did eventually settle back into Minmbar and let Kanatasulo have full reign over our group of riders. Despite my love for my little sister it took on a few turn of the Seasons for my desire to travel struck up again. As much as I loved to carve wood like my Atta and my Atta's atta, it did not fill me up with purpose. I tried gardening with Víloma and that was a disaster. I did meet up with Berekegyi and Istakemiel and started healing lessons again. It was just around that time when the Shadows seemed to almost disappear due to the presence of Arōmēz that he left us.

All seemed well for a time...

 **Language Notes:**

Nēthā - Sister

Amanēthā - Mother-Sister, my way of saying Aunt in Elvish.

Lindonin- My singer

Alala - I went looking for a some kind of Battle Cry that could sound kind of...elvish? I ended up finding this Greek one that I felt sounded appropriate.

Song versus song - It is the difference between normal music and Songs of Power.

 **Character Notes:**

 _Tarakano_ \- Originally my plan was to make him younger than Karanisuri by a few years. I have never mentioned within this fic (outside character notes) his age but I have decided that Tarakano needs to be older. It explains why he doesn't meet her for a time. Also not all people would obviously attend the Great Gathering and the people of the Tir-e-Twaina stuck to the forest a lot.

 _Elwen_ \- A younger sister of Elwë.

 _Arōmēz_ \- Is supposedly the Valarian name of Oromë. The fact that he is mistaken for a dark rider makes me think that his coloring in general would be dark.

Nahar - I made Nahar black cause no freaking way the elves with their freaking amazing eyes could mistake a freaking white horse for a shadow.

Mêlkôz - Melkor did not have a Valarian name. I have attempted to kind of make one based on the names that I have seen as Valarian especially as Quenya seems have been influenced by the language of the Ainur/Valar.

 **Chapter Notes:**

 _Telepathy_ \- I know somewhere in my history of being a bit of a nerdy Tolkien fan I read bits about telepathy among the elves. I've decided to use it to add in the "magic" of the Elves. I came to the conclusion that the elves of Cuiviénen had a rougher version than the skill of the Ainur. It is a skill that I believe all Elves could develop. They can commune with living beings this way. Celegorm learned the ability to speak with birds and beasts and wood elves are told of speaking to the trees. The ability to hear on the "winds" and anything said near water are rendered differently from telepathy. The Elves clearly did have great skill of the "mind" or shall we say "spirit" as they can be one and the same. I am trying to render it in that strange surrealism that crosses between real, fantastic, and say, almost spiritual.

 _Marriage_ \- I went for this manner because I deeply believe that it was more a manner of bonding with spirit than in physical union. It can be important, yes, but if we are talking about the d and v simply it throws out f/f and m/m and I don't think the insertion technique should be what is required for marriage...Which I hope to plot at some point. Elves physically fooling around would make them seem more wild to their cousins from Aman or even those who fell underneath Melian's domain to an extent.

 **Author's Notes:**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I never realized how long it would get. I decided to break it up into two chapters. If I have misplaced any words or put the wrong word in the wrong place, I apologize. I seem to be a bit out of it lately. I have tried to read through but my brain sometimes just does this fill in autocorrect and I do not see it.

 _Tinuneth_ \- Thank you so much :) I have never heard of that book but I'll check it out. I'm glad! I've always admired the Native Americans. I did look at a lot of early cultures and tried to best forge one that would best represent the elves. It actually started because when think that Noldor, andeven the Sindar considered the Silvan and Thranduil's folk as "wild and dangerous" got me thinking.

As for the trees, my thought are a bit discombobulated about it. When I first started trying to form this project my biggest questions were why is it this way and how it came to be this way? Fantasy is meant to be fantasy but I wanted a bit more logical explanation to the way things were especially when it came to the earliest of elves. I'll try and bullet point it to make it easier for myself and others.

I remember Legolas saying that "the elves woke up the trees" or some sort. For me this was really inspirational because I feel there is an element of animism to the whole feel which is what I am going for with the winds, the water, plants, and animals. This world is so very much alive.

What really started me thinking about it was the whole 144 elves thing. 144 Elves did not go to Aman, they were three hosts of the clans that left. They had to be far more numerous than 144 elves but as to how many that could be that is quite questionable. That being said despite the fact that elves were the fairest and the strongest during this time of those being born there, the little ones had to eat. There is no way that said elves are born and grow without nutrition.

Passage from the Silmarillion, Of the Beginning of Days: ""And thus it was by the power of Ulmo that even under the darkness of Melkor life coursed still through many secret lodes, and the Earth did not die, and to all who are lost in the darkness of wandered far from the light of the Valar the ear of Ulmo was ever open; nor has he ever forsaken Middle-Earth." This key passage is what me think that the waters was also key. Ulmo never abandoned the world and so I have imagined that the world is alive due to the waters and his spirit, his very power flows through the land as much as Melkor's does.

Soon after that there is another passage about Yavanna. "And in that time of dark Yavanna also was unwilling utterly to forsake the Outer Lands; for all things that grow are dear to her, and she mourned for the works that had begun in Middle-Earth but Melor had marred. Therefore, leaving the house of Aule and the flowering meads of Valinor she would come at times and heal the hurts of Melkor"

Sequoia trees in the best of conditions in 200 years could grow up to 17 feet and yet in the worst of conditions could take several thousand years to do so.

So, there is power in the Valar and it runs through the land keeping it alive. The elves have power that awaken the world and they are more in-tune to the very spirits and life of it. The Maiar (like Melian) fall in-between them.

In the case of Melian I think her power is such that she would provide "best of conditions" towards the trees and make them grow into ancient growth.

Again, falling about on the Great Hosts of elves going to Valinor (and the various splits that still render the many of the Nelyar who dwell into Valinor pretty great), I think many years would have had to pass by. There is just now it could not. So, by the power of the Valar keeping it alive and even with the touch of the elves, the land is growing, changing though I would yet to make it a 4,000 year old yew tree like in North Wales.

There is a difference in the Wild Wood the Tir-e-Twaina live in and the woods that are closer to Melkor's dwelling. Melkor's power marrs the world and so I have imagined it marring the forest.

There also seems to be a lot more passage for the time of the Elves and their exile that is not really accounted for. I've seen the timeline listed for the Year of the Trees and it doesn't make as much sense to me.

I hope this helps with my reasoning :)


	8. Chapter 7

_Version 1.0_

 **Chapter 7**

 _Víloma_

The Seasons melted in each other and little Liraiwë grew up running after all of my siblings and I. Liraiwë was like a little bird and she took after Atta most with singing her heart out. Singing and making music did not put food in our bellies no matter how much Atta and many of the Nelyar wished for it. I am just grateful that Liraiwë did not attempt to sing the Songs of Power. Arōmēz left us right before my sister reached her full growth.

In the peace that came and the learning from Arōmēz we Quendi thrived. Many of my people began to use Songs of Power readily among the trees. The land began to echo with the weak power of the Quendi and the trees became more alive. After Arōmēz left it was only a few turns of the Dry Seasons before the Shadows returned and the land grew angry in defense. The trees struggled against the taint of the Shadows. The people began to employ their Songs in the fight for the land. Some of the Nelyar learned how to use it to heal the land of the taint.

Still the Shadows remained haunting us. Karanisuri would disappear with others who were well versed in the Songs of Power to travel and make sure communities were safe. She spoke little of these even when she came home with Tarakano both looking wane and stayed home for a Season. The most horrifying moment was when they both returned to Minmbar carried upon a pallet tied between two horses lying near death. Karanisuri and Tarakano healed slowly but with their return to health they both left again to fight. My heart was in my throat when I watched them go and I cried with relief every time they came home to Minmbar.

The Shadows always clung to the hills, to the skies, to the depths of the forest and never came to large towns. It was not this that filled our people with anxiety and terror. No, it was the twisted creatures like those from the Shadowed Forest. These cats, wolves, even birds, attacked the smaller communities. They assailed our livestock, our horses, our people if they wandered from our large towns, and even sometimes they came among us.

Desperation changes a people and the frenzy from our dark emotions changed the Quendi once again. Births became frequent as some feared the death of our people and death did assail us. The craftsman feeling their own distress turned their attention to the making of weapons. Irin Orosundova became important as Quendi searched for metal like copper and others. They forged arrowheads, spearheads, and began to forge small metal knives that could be used for throwing. They forged metal daggers and even turned towards forging larger versions that they were calling swords.

Life under the Stars and in darkness became a giant struggle. It hammered our culture into a different nature. We became fierce as we turned to our weapons. We developed guards who stood in the fields protecting the farmers. The Tir-e-Twaina and Palar-e-Rokasta became more important than ever, protecting our people and travelers. The ranks of healers swelled with nesi and a few neri fearing for their loved ones lives.

We began to rapidly develop customs for celebrating every life, every death, every profession. When the Markets were open became a time of happiness. It soon turned into a festival that all but those who were on guard duty joined in for it was there we could forget briefly among the sweet treats, the laughter, and the music, that our lives were not full of suffering.

Even my own family could not escape all of this for besides Karanisuri and her husband taking to fighting, Tankatiro joined them. Cwîlneno, Liraiwë, the other nesi of my family, and I joined in on healing. When we were not on duty we were helping in the fields, cooking, making and mending clothes. The nesi became the heart of the family, the ones who did the gentle activities except for those who were brave. Weapons training was necessary though we nesi only picked one to train in.

We tested our limits and our strengths. We had become like fire dancing, consuming, sputtering in life. Without being looked for Arōmēz returned. I have never seen a people more happy to see someone. Arōmēz came swift tidings that his people came to make war on Mêlkôz. In this, all Quendi rejoiced for our troubles were great. Arōmēz himself when he learned of what had come to past was troubled. The Ayanūz stayed for a bit helping to insure our safety. Then once again he left.

War, a strange word that we have never spoken to ourselves. War is not one battle but many that would take place for the Quendi's sake. These people, Arōmēz's people, far mightier than the Quendi were defending the Quendi against one of their own. Remarkable as those thoughts and feelings were I saw nothing of the impact other than the Shadows lessened. Seasons later, Arōmēz returned briefly with a few of the Ayanūz. They did not dwell long before they left and I met none of them as only the leaders were called forth.

The Ayanūz left again and no word came and life kept going on. Where once we were a haunted people trapped between fear and readiness, we began to slowly relax. The Guards were ever watchful. The Dry Season turned into the Storm Season and then back into the Dry Season. It was at the beginning of this Dry Season that Karanisuri and I were both watching Kandatuo's youngest daughter and the other children play when we felt it. There was a sudden change in the air. The wind whistled by us and with it information of the presence of others like Arōmēz. Karanisuri's blue eyes were wide as she stared at me in shock. The air around us shifted and came alive with subtle traces of Songs of Power that spoke of defense and safety.

"Let's go!" Karanisuri took off without looking back if I were following. I groan and run after her through the streets of Minmbar becoming like a streak of wind. I catch up to her as she gets to the stables her feet quicking up the dirt into the air.

"Come on, come on dear sister! You are slow a snail these days!" Karanisuri teases me and she unties her horse that already has supplies tied to the saddle.

"Karanisuri what is going on?"

"I want to see what is going on!" I stare at her blankly and she continues to give me this grin that I want to smack off her face.

"Suri…"

"Víloma," Karanisuri whines at me before she mounts onto her young stallion. Her old stallion had just died five Seasons ago and she had struggled to find one that she had wanted. Karanisuri had ended up finding this wild and troublesome stallion on the plains that seemed to echo her spirit to ride like the wind. The story was that Suri had found him taking down a wolf by himself. I could not imagine how truthfully but Suri was not given to telling lies. A hand waves in front of my face startling me from staring at the spunky stallion.

"Fine," I say and I mount up behind Karanisuri. Suri clicks her tongue and we barrel off heading towards the Shadowed Forest but more to the left to where I know there is no community. I hold my tongue at this wondering just how far we would go. Minmbar is almost out of sight when Karanisuri commands the stallion.

"What is your stallion's name again?"

"Ramaphino," Karanisuri answered. Ramaphino, Free Skill...what a strange name my twin has given to her horse. The wind whips by us carrying the same information and Songs. I hug Karanisuri closely and rest my head against her back trapping her red hair between us.

' _What could have possessed me to come with her? How could I forget how my bold my sister can be?_ ' I berate myself mentally over my decision to run off with my sister. We stop briefly beside a stream to let the horse rest. Despite our required stop for the horse I find Karanisuri after she tends to the horse staring into the distance with a strange expression on her face.

"What do you hope to find?"

"News, I want to hear news."

"You could have at least waited," I find myself blurting out without thinking and Karanisuri firsts looked startled and then hurt.

"There is information I want…" Karanisuri shakes her head and does not finish. We sit there for a time not talking to each other. There is silence between us as we mount up again and continue onwards into the unknown land. I am much like my mother and the rest of my Minyar kin, I prefered to stay at home furthering my knowledge and my skills.

"You know I used to wonder if I did not belong," I mention to Karanisuri to break the silence that stretched between us as hill after hill disappeared underneath the horse's hooves.

"Why?"

"I was never adventurous as the rest of you. You were my twin and the only nes of similar age to me but you were always off chasing after the neri."

"Víloma, Ingwë was the stay at home type to."

"Oh I know this but it was not the same for he was ner and I was a nes." Karanisuri is quiet after this but along the bond that we as twins seem to share I can feel her deep in thought.

"If truth you would have me I will tell you thusly: I despair the way our culture seems to be changing at times. Should a nes be forced to do certain activities simply because a nes was born just that, as a nes? To say all nesi enjoy cooking and to make each nes forced to an activity that is a terrible action upon all nesi! It is the beginning of placing limits upon nesi to say what is acceptable and what is not," Karanisuri said passionately.

"That does not make sense as no one is forcing us to do any activity."

"There are expectations of us nesi that have come about that focus on home and hearth and not of what we want. I am all for such activity if that is what the nes wants, Víloma. Ei! I am unsure of how to phrase it dear sister. You said it yourself earlier that due to my own actions you felt unaccepted or that your desires were not appropriate desires. Nesi or neri should not feel such way because we come into this world like any other and are part of the natural way of...again I am not sure of the words." With that Karanisuri heaves a sigh and says no more upon the subject leaving only the sound of the clop, clop, of the stallion's hooves.

"I understand what you are saying, I think. I would still say no one is dictating to us," I insist to her. Karanisuri shakes her head at my words but chooses to not add anymore upon the subject of what a nesi does or does not do. There is no sense of sulleness over my words only her own fierce and powerful love that I am incapable of understanding.

' _When have we become such different people? The gentle wind and the red wind_ …' The hills drift away endlessly with Karanisuri using the stars to navigate to where she was taking us. We once again come to a stop by a pond and I stagger away from the horse after dismounting. Karanisuri gives me a bemused look before stripping her clothes off to bathe. Feeling the mess of sweat and dirt from traveling I follow Karanisuri in action. It dissolves into a quick splashing fight for a bit before we both stretch out on the soft blanket of grass mostly staring up at the sky.

"Do you ever feel embarrassed by our skin color or your scars?" I find myself querying after staring at her skin for a bit. There are several clawlike slashes and bite marks upon her skin all in different stages of fading. Karanisuri I knew was not careless but injury was common. The only marks that seemed to still be bright against her skin was from those of the shadowed creatures. It seemed that those scars from the wounds that took longer to heal lasted beyond average.

"I used too over my scars but never my skin." Karanisuri turns her head towards me and her eyes seemingly bright under the starlit sky.

"We are not pale like the Minyar but we are in turn not the same tone as the other clans. We are too light-skinned for the Nelyar and too dark for the Tatyar."

"Why would this matter to you? Víloma perhaps what you need most is to love yourself which only what you can do. I know for one struggle with this at times but I rebuke myself over my decisions."

"What was Grandfather's favorite saying Karanisuri?"

"Grandfather always said, 'Never second guess yourself once a decision is made!'" I smile at my twin who answers the question out that Imin would always say. We both know it came out of his choice to keep waiting to find a larger group of Quendi and he never found it. Instead, Grandfather Imin ended up with families who produced many children beyond the norm and even close together. There was a strange strength to the Minyar's spirit when it came to the begetting of children.

"I will do my best to not second guess your decision to come out here," I exclaim! Karanisuri sits up and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Víloma!" We leave and we are off again. When we stop for the third time at another water source Karanisuri looks up and smiles.

"Hello," Karanisuri said.

"There is no one-" I pause and to my horror a person appears in front of us. They look like the Quendi though this person, a ner was pale-skinned, white-haired, and blue eyes rimmed with yellow. The eyes are what are startling for they look not like a Quendi's eyes and there is power in them. Another ner appears beside him, brown skin, brown eyes, and brown hair.

"You should turn back young one." The pale ner speaks with a voice that rings out and dances like the wind around us. Karanisuri flashes both neri a smile and sets her hands on her hips.

"I have questions and I know one or both of you can answer them." The brown ner simply raises an eye at my twin's statement and the pale ner just simply smile. Their eyes seem to grow distant for a moment before they focusing back upon us.

The brown nods, "Ask your questions and we will answer what we may."

"Is Arōmēz alright?" The brown ner looks so startled and this laughter bubbles over like a playful gust.

"You are such a delight! Yes, Arōmēz is well versed in fighting, do not worry."

"Can I have both of your names?" The two neri glance at each other for a momenet before the brown ner gives a slight inclination.

"Ôlðrîn," the pale ner introduces himself.

"Âlatarî," the brown ner said with an easy smile on his face. Karanisuri mutters the names to herself stumbling over the strange syllables. She flashes both of the neri a grin.

"Are you and your kind here to protect us?"

"We have set a guard upon your people so that Mêlkôz and his people can not attack upon you," Ôlðrîn answers and Karanisuri looks at this and nods.

"Then, I thank you in the name of the Quendi for your efforts," Karanisuri said looking more than just my twin sister with easy smiles and bold laughter. Karanisuri's demeanor was wisdom upon her brow and fortitude in her stance.

"How did you learn our language," I ask intruding into the conversation. The eyes of Ôlðrîn and Âlatarî bear down upon me and I shudder at their weight. There was seasons upon seasons that was beyond all other seasons and it left me feeling like a sapling in the face of a gusty wind.

"Arōmēz taught us all," Âlatarî answers.

"It is time for you Children to return home. I am sure your families are worried over you," Ôlðrîn said and there was silence between us all.

'Is she going to defy them?' I cannot help but wonder but Karanisuri finally nods and whistles for her stallion. Ramaphino trots over to us giving a whiny and my twin laughs before digging into the saddles for a treat which Ramaphino enjoys thoroughly.

"Thank you for your answers, may the Stars watch over you," Karanisuri said and she mounts up. I mount up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. I feel the questions that are stirring in Karanisuri's heart even if I know not what they be. She wants to ask but we both know the dismissal from these two beings. Arōmēz had never revealed his brawn but there was glimpses colossal strength of his Song. If these two were of the same strength we could never hope to defy them though I had no desire resist the dismissal.

"I would ask that warn the rest of the Quendi to wander to far abroad. We have set a guard yes but the further afield you go the lesser our protection can be," Ôlðrîn said.

"Indeed. You will lack worry as I will pass the word along," said Karanisuri directing the horse in the direction of home before clucking her tongue. I glance back as Ramaphino takes off but the two neri are gone. Karanisuri rushes home pushing her horse to a limit that Ramaphino seemed to thrive in. Ramaphino's energy was a rare energy where he took to galloping longer and seemed tireless. We rest only twice instead of the thrice beforehand before we come in view of Minmbar. Ramaphino has been slowed to walk and Karanisuri is humming along.

"Well that was fun," Karanisuri remarks when we reach Minmbar. She places Ramaphino in the paddock where he can roam. She takes off all the gear and lays it over the fence before grabbing an empty bucket by one of the posts.

"You take care of your stallion, I am off to visit Atta and Ammë," I said. Karanisuri acknowledges leaving for the stream where she could grab water for Ramaphino to drink. I leave for our family's home weaving through the streets listening to the chatter of people talk and the laughter of children at they scamper around. All of life was thriving in Minmbar just as it had before the Shadows and the taint that wove its way through the very land and hearts of the Quendi.

"Víloma!" I spin in the direction of the person calling my name to find Ingwë and his constant companions Finwë and Elwë were there as well following closely upon his heels. His blue eyes are dancing in the strange manner of his excitement.

"Where did you go? There was rumors that Karanisuri and you went riding off into the distance!" Ingwë's excitement fled into a look of deep consideration as he studied me and spoke carefully. The way Ingwë carried himself more and more so reminded me of that brief moment with Karanisuri standing before those neri as if there was a deepness to them that I was failing to grasp.

"Karanisuri and I felt a change in the air. She wanted to investigate but she neglected to speak her reasonings to me. I forgot how potent Suri's excitement and call for adventure can be, since all she said was 'Come on' and I found myself following."

"Did you two learn anything?" Finwë asked this question his gaze was contemplative upon me.

"We found these two neri, one named Ôlðrîn and the other Âlatarî. Karanisuri spoke with them for a brief time though little was said. They are part of a guard that is upon us for Arōmēz and his kind make war upon the Shadows that have haunted us," I answer. The three neri look at each other their faces were calculating.

"Is Suri at the paddocks?"

"Suri should be there at the paddocks Ingwë, you know how she is cousin."

"Thank you for answering our questions Víloma," Elwë speaks then. The three neri leave me just as they have come dashing through the streets towards the paddocks where they found surely find my twin sister tending to her stallion. All Quendi adore animals but the Palar-e-Rokasta adored their horses and concerned themselves with the details of the care of their stallions and mares. The Palar-e-Rokasta who no longer spent Dry Season after Dry Season upon the open plains and hills going this way and that used their time in breeding horses. My eldest brother Kandatuo was numbered among these. Ramaphino was a handsome stallion that did not come from these stocks but Suri had mentioned that there was hope that foals from his line would add an extra strength to them.

I sighed at these thoughts and continue making my way home. It is not that Minmbar is very large but our home sits upon the cliffs overlooking the waterfall and the river that flows towards the Great Water. It is a windy steep path up the cliff that had been carved out by the Tatyar in efforts to make the trips between Lower Minmbar and Upper Minmbar much easier than the road that they had used at first. I pass through the main market of Upper Minmbar where it is loud as people argue and trade over their goods.

Ammë is there talking to Iminyë but she spots me quickly. I never could figure out how she does it. Ammë pushes through the crowd with a face that is thunderous. I desperately wish Karanisuri was here right now for though they never raised their voices in any clash, my twin sister could hold her own and I just wilted away.

"So, you my eldest daughter has returned home from her adventure," Ammë said her voice like a cold wind. I stop myself from shivering.

"Ammë you know how Suri is," I said with a shrug.

"That is, no excuse!"

"Ammë…"

"Come now, Lelyaldë, let us not cause a stir among the people. Let us take family business home," Iminyë said. Ammë's face is stormy but she gives her acquiesce. We make our way home where Ammë becomes a frightening thunderous storm and she does what I have seen her do only a handful of times, shout.

"Ammë!" Suri shouts as she walks purposefully inside and she stops directly in-between Ammë and I.

"Karanisuri how dare-"

"Ammë you will hear me now! I will not have you yelling at Víloma like this!" There is once again the authority that I was beginning to hear it from various elves showing up in Karanisuri's voice. Ammë stands there looking stunned at my sister. Suri looks so at peace but there was the mein of command upon her as she stared back at Ammë.

"Karanisuri…"

"Ammë we are full grown nesi who can make choices for ourselves. We do apologize for rushing off with a word but our actions are done and in the past and shouting at us angrily cannot undo our deeds."

"I was afraid for you both," Ammë said quietly with her face pale.

"Has any event happened that has caused you to fear? I heard no word from the townspeople nor that from my cousin and his friends of such an event." Ammë shakes her head before slowly exhaling.

"I have had frightening dreams of late of the earth trembling and the waters moving as they will," Ammë said. She tilted her head forward and let her golden hair fall in front of her face so that we cannot see her expression. I go to my mother and hug her tightly from behind. The light touch is just enough for me to feel her own sadness and fear.

"Ammë, Suri would never die and she would die before she let anything happen to me."

"Oh Víloma! You are my daughters and no matter how old you get I will always love you both!" Karanisuri kneels before Ammë with a gentle smile on her face. Suri takes Ammë's hands in hers and holds them in silence.

The Great Gathering was still some time away when Ammë's dreams came true. The first time the earth quivered it was very little but it set all of Minmbar into panic. The second time it happened it was stronger and one of the buildings fell down with no one it. No one slept well in the buildings after that and took to sleeping under the stars. The earth shuddered a third and a fourth time each one stronger than the next. It pushed panic into even my heart as the sixth came stronger than before and knocked down a few buildings. The Tatyar took to trying to figure out why the buildings were coming down but no nes or ner slept in peace.

Among all this was sudden surges of the rivers and the streams. At point the Palar-e-Rokasta who still traveled in this time spoke of a stream which had become a raging river blocking off one of the small farming communities that they were to bring supplies to. There was many stories such this but also ones where the water dried up or the water formed a new stream.

At first Imin and the other leaders did not speak of their knowledge that this was caused from the war that was being done for our sake. They refused to speak until someone began rumors that this was the cause of those Powers. The Quendi raged and they were afraid but there was not an action a single ner or nes could take to stop what was going on. There was no Great Gathering that year and everyone was too afraid especially once lights begin to show up in the sky that had once been blocked. One does not begin to truly understand awe till one is left with admiration and dread. These surges of emotions continued on as these events continued to happen, with irregular floods, random earthquakes, and the strange lights in the sky. Everyone cowered when the lights briefly appeared above our own homes.

There was one issue that drove us Quendi to fear and that was the Seasons went out of whack. There was no Dry Season, no Storm Season, and it if was not for some of the more observant Quendi who told time by the stars we would have surely lost track of time. The Powers that sang Songs of Music disrupted our very lives with their war despite the guard placed upon us. The Powers could have mitigated some of the damage and no one lost their lives.

There was much relief when the clouds that once blocked some of the stars went back into place and the Seasons returned to normal. Yet the damage was done and the Quendi now feared the people that Arōmēz belonged to. Our lives became orderly but there was a weariness, a jumpiness, that had not been present for. At the first Great Gathering that was held since the time of the earthquakes, there was stories abound of neri and nesi who appeared and disappeared and rendered aid to Quendi who got caught in quakes or floods that would have caused them death. There was whispers of stories of said neri and nesi using Powers to heal the injured Quendi.

The Seasons turned and finally there was new births and new marriages as terror abated. Arōmēz returned unlooked for once again at the Great Gathering. Arōmēz was received warmly by all the Quendi for they had come to know him without his manner being cast in wrath. I was not privy to the conversation that happened that Karanisuri, Ingwë, and manner others had with Arōmēz. Arōmēz had come with a summons to come to Aman, a place that would be safe for us so Arōmēz said. The Quendi were afraid and so they said no. Arōmēz left us for a time and returned at the next Great Gathering.

"I have spoken with my kin and we have held Council. Thus, we ask for some Quendi to come with me to Valinor that they may ascertain the truth that all Quendi can dwell in Valinor in peace." It was no surprise that while Arōmēz stood a distance away from all the Quendi in attendance that every nes and ner heard him. There was quiet murmurs and everyone glanced at each other. Only a fool could not sense the palpable fear.

"I have briefly spoken with a few of you and it was the decision that several would go. Three were chosen to represent your three clans. Ingwë, Finwë, and Elwë are the ones I have chosen. Ingwë informed me earlier that it would be not enough and that some of you would wish more representation than one brave leader of your clan. I have with the help of these three chosen fellow elves to journey with them to Aman. To you whose names I will call out, you may choose to not go and may pass it upon another of your people to go in your stead," Arōmēz said before naming the people who would join Ingwë, Finwë, and Elwë. I gasped when Karanisuri and Tarakano are both named. My hands are trembling and I rush forward through the crowd, pushing, and shoving to get to my twin. She stands there hand in hand with her silver-haired ner chatting with the other neri. I rush forward and throw my arms around her holding her tightly. Karanisuri wraps her arms around me holding me tightly.

"What is it?"

"Do not go!" I say it again and again with my words coming out fast and blending together at my rapid pace of repeating. I am scared.

' _Why must you always go? Why must I always be the one left behind?_ ' I cry out in my mind. It never crosses my mind that while I do enjoy traveling I prefer the comforts of home and my own bed. There are hopes I have that keep being dashed by Karanisuri's constant leaving home and going out among the stars and trees. She lived to travel beneath wide skies.

"Víloma, do not tremble or cry such tears," Karanisuri soothes to me and she is stroking my hair.

"You'll never return…" I mutter.

"I have always returned without fail. You will not have to find another twin that fast," Karanisuri jokes. I sniff at this both amused and annoyed at her attempt at a joke.

"This is not funny," I said and I let go of my twin sister. She steps backs and gives me a measured look as I wipe the tears that are still streaking down my cheeks.

"I will go and I will return with many tales to tell to you." Karanisuri wipes with her thumb another tear that leaks from my eye. She gives me a gentle smile and kisses both of my cheeks. Suri steps back besides Tarakano taking his hand in her and they briefly glance at each other. For a moment I am stunned and it is hard to breathe that my sister chooses a ner over me! I inhale sharply and Karanisuri's softened gaze was once again upon me. There was none of her fierce nature but only that of the gentlest loves.

Arrangements were made to take of the horses for Arōmēz informed all who were going that he would take them through a much quicker way. Arōmēz did explain it in depth but it seemed our language was limited compared to his and he often floundered with the language of his people. It left he him bewildered though Arōmēz often laughed at it. Arōmēz gave extracted a promise from the Quendi who were going to not tell the time of their departure. Arōmēz's command left several Quendi displeased for some of the brightest, the bravest, the most loved was leaving in a strange manner to a strange land to see strange people.

The left at the end of the Great Gathering and that was that. There was not much sign of them other than they had all gone to this specific spot in the forest that lie across the river. Just like that Karanisuri was gone from my life though I felt that she was alive and little else. She was alive and I could be at least a little content with that.

I expected her to return before the Storm Season and she did not come. Karanisuri and the other Quendi never appeared at the next Great Gathering and the next. Fear settled into the pit of our stomachs as we all looked for our loved ones who had gone. The next Great Gathering rolled around and once again they did not return. There were some who were married who spoke that their beloved was alive but the distance strained the bond between them. Our loved ones were alive and that was all we knew. Waiting was never easy but that was all any of us could do, wait.

I waited and lived my life in peace with my husband. I ached for the return of my twin, my sister wind. Kanatasulo was great a source of comfort during the Storm Seasons but he was often gone with the Palar-e-Rokasta during the Dry Season. The wind continues to blow and all I can do is wait as the Seasons turn. People started calling the Quendi who had disappeared Arōmēz's Chosen and some also spoke that maybe Arōmēz was a Dark Rider and he had taken his Chosen to do strange and unpleasant actions to them.

Twenty Great Gatherings had passed when I felt the stir of the wind and the change in the very air. My shout of my twin sister's name drew attention as I took off running from my families' tents. I cared not that they followed me as I dashed through the camp and even knocked over various objects. All I cared that Karanisuri was home! Ingwë? Who is that? Just a cousin and Tarakano a brother-in-law! They are not my twin sister who dwelled in our mother's womb together! Karanisuri and I came into this life together and if we had to die I would choose that we would leave this life together.

They are crossing the river when I spot them from the edge of the Great Gathering's camp. I froze at the sight of Karanisuri looking down as she carefully fords the river. She steps on the bank and looks up right at me. I want to run to her but there is a strange light in her eyes. It is bright and stunning and it speaks to me the light that I have seen in Ôlðrîn, Âlatarî, and Arōmēz. She waves at me before turning and says something low to her companions. Karanisuri turns and races across the distance towards me. Tarakano looks up at Suri's antics and laugh. I see to there is light in his eyes. My eyes flicker from Karanisuri to the others who are crossing trying to glimpse their eyes. Ingwë and his friends are walking and talking to Arōmēz and then I am distracted as Karanisuri crashes into me and knocks me to the ground. The air rushes out of my lungs instantly and Suri is laughing and hugging me tightly.

"I have missed you!" Suri finally says to me. She sits up and leaves me room to breathe. Karanisuri tilts her head in her normal way and yet it feels to strange. She is not my Karanisuri, not the same one who left. Would it be possible to switch Karanisuri out with someone who looked like her?

"Víloma?" The way she frames it, I know it is her but with the strange light in her eyes I find myself questioning this.

"Are you...still you?"

"Now, who is being silly! I promised you I would return! It took longer than expected! Oh I have so many tales to tell you! I have met with this mâchanâz and he has greatly helped me. I never realized how much the taint of the shadows had deeply affected me," Karanisuri bubbles in her excitement. Oh yes, this is the Karanisuri I know and Suri begins to jump over different parts of her story. Suri could never tell a tale properly unless she forced herself to memorize it.

"Suri!"

"Oh. I am doing it again, hm?"

"Yes, you are. I am glad to see some aspects of you never change!" I embrace my sister then and she hugs me for a moment before letting go.

"So, the trip was lovely?" I asked her.

"I saw the Trees! Víloma! I saw the Trees that others have seen in the mirrored pools, the Trees that I have seen in dreams! They are so lovely! They take away my breath and they glow with light that is just like the stars!"

"Love, take a moment to breathe," Tarakano interjects pulling Karanisuri to her feet. Suri smiles at Tarakano and appears to be more radiant than ever. There is a brightness to their countenance and the light in their eyes is brighter than before as they gaze at each other all smiles. They turn back to me at the same time and I feel bereft for I can perceive that my twin sister and her husband has changed. Karanisuri offers her hand to me and I take it. Suri pulls me up and the others reach us. I glance directly into Ingwë's eyes and I see the same light in Karanisuri's. I inhale deeply.

"You have all changed," I tell them all.

"We have been away for only two years according to the Ayanûz," Karanisuri said. Years? What a strange word!

"Years?" The voice of our grandfather Imin breaks washes over us like cold rains. I dare to look back as I notice Arōmēz's Chosen looking up at Imin. His reaction was similar a trace of fear and astonishment before it is quickly masked.

"Yes, in Aman time is divided into hours. One hour is a single segment of the Two Trees, silver lighted Ibrîniðilpathânezel and golden lighted Tulukhedelgorûs," Finwë answers.

"Then, there is one Valian day which is twelve full showings of both Trees. One thousand Valian days make up one whole Valian year," Elwë continues from where Finwë leaves off.

"You have been gone for twenty Dry Seasons," Iminyë speaks up by Grandfather's side. She is looking pale as she studies the returnees.

"It has been that long?" One of the nesi who went asked looking startled. Suri and the others glance at each other with their faces contorting in looks of confusion and thoughtfulness.

"Yes it has been," Atta said. I can his hands trembling and his lips moving silently before he briefly closes his eyes. He is uttering a prayer to the Stars. Eru is a distant concept to us despite the truth we feel in the teachings of Arōmēz from so long ago. My Atta believes but I do not for despite the meeting Arōmēz's kind I felt little evidence of Eru in our lives. The Stars sing to us but that was not evidence for the winds speak to me as the land speaks to my kindred among the Nelyar. Eru is a distant idea to me and one that I cannot be witnessed like the Stars above.

There is a rush of people coming in and greeting their loved ones. Karanisuri gives me a squeeze on my shoulder before shoving through the crowd to speak to our grandparents. The crowd is boisterous as the people babble to each other over the events of the Twenty Seasons and the returnees over their trip to Aman with Arōmēz. A hush falls silent over us when Arōmēz makes an appearance. Karanisuri and the others looked at him expectantly.

"Go forth and speak of what you have seen," Arōmēz commanded. Ingwë remained but the others all went in different directions including Karanisuri and Tarakano. The two of them split up and I knew they left us to talk to the groups they belonged to, Tir-e-Twaina and Palar-e-Rokasta. I found myself trailing after Ingwë and the rest of my family. The younger members ran ahead to inform all of the Minyar to gather.

Ingwë gathered everyone to where the Minyar normally camped. There was a bit of organization as some of the people sat in front, others kneeled, and some of the Minyar stood up. The Minyar was arranged in a loose circle around Ingwë just on the outskirts of camp. Someone had managed to find a stool and Ingwë stood upon it before pitching his voice loudly. His voice ran clear and musical. As Ingwë wove his tale there was a quality to his voice that made it heard all the way back where my family stood.

When all was gathered Ingwë spoke first of his arrival in Aman and how beautiful it was. Arōmēz had provided them with horses whose beautiful and strength were beyond the ones that we kept and they had travelled to Taniquetil to speak at length with the rules of the Ayanūz, Mânawenûz, and Vârdíloz. Ingwë talked about the others who he had met who ruled various domains within Aman. They were kind, wise, and their nature was akin to ours. He spoke of the gardens of Olosezellaphelûn that was the domain of the Ayanūz, Irmōz. Mostly my cousin spoke of the Two Trees, Ibrîniðilpathânezel, and Tulukhedelgorûs. The land of Aman seemed well and good where peace reigned, shadows dwelled not, and death was no where close to stalking us beneath tree and star.

Ingwë's words spun dreams for me and caught my heart in hope. I could see it now in my own mind, two giant trees lighting up all of the land. There was no great darkness that came with the Storm Season. No, all the land would be illuminated and we Quendi would know peace. It is hard to imagine what the land would look like under the light of the Trees! For all that Ingwë spent time trying to describe the experience of the full golden light of Ibrîniðilpathânezel or the beauty of the mingling of lights. The world there sounded so bright and happy. I wanted to go and leave now.

' _I wonder if Karanisuri will share her memories in communion_ ,' I found myself wondering. I wanted to see it myself but I knew in my heart that the journey to Aman would be boundless. My body trembled with hope and dreams. My heart was beating to a song of joy that made me want to move now and not stand still. I felt locked in my own body and wished I could have taken flight like one of the birds flying with the winds high above.

Dreams had filled my mind so much that I had not noticed when Ingwë had stopped speaking of his tale. He was now mingling with the families answering his questions eyes bright with that strange light. Ingwë stood taller than he had ever before.

"Aman sounds beautiful," Ammë said dreamily interrupting my own observations. I glance over at her and her eyes are glazed over as if she was lost in the land of dreams that we dwell when we sleep.

"Yes Aman does sound beautiful and I wish to leave now," I murmur. Ammë seems to wake up and she gives me a full smile.

"Forever shall we forsake these lands and waters if we go forth upon this journey," Atta said.

"Would that be an unpleasant trade? It is a fair trade, light for shadows, danger for safety, where our children's children can grow. They can grow never having the harrowing experiences that we have. For all that Arōmēz had spoken the one who had caused trouble was now unable to render any more harm I still fear what is to come. Arōmēz and his ilk are mighty Powers that be, I say we go," Ammë said.

"Little do we have to fear my dear Lelyaldë," Atta said.

"Yes, the Minyar do not wander alone but our children do!"

"They are full grown beloved and can make choices for themselves," Atta reminded our mother in a calm, no-nonsense tone.

"I would rather they live," Ammë bemoaned.

"They do live, strong, courageous, fine members representing the Quendi. The Shadows are gone."

"Husband, they may yet return and that does not revoke the dangers that they and our children's children will face. Our people are beginning to expand and break away going into lands beyond the Wild Woods and would soon seek beyond the mountains. Perhaps some will travel along the shores of the Great Water and there these dangers will unfold for strange creatures and strange plants will be seen and experienced," Ammë said. Atta is silent for a moment regarding her with his eyes that are dark with thoughts.

"They will never know what it is like to live in the darkness with only the stars to light their way. Would you revoke that experience that would be theirs?" Atta stood patiently waiting for Ammë to respond.

"I would trade all the stars for safety," Ammë said at last. Atta sighed at this short response looking towards me.

"Would you go Víloma?"

"I would go Atta but not over the simple fact of safety. I would go for the dreams and hopes but also for new knowledge," I answered.

"Do you think that the Ayanūz would share their knowledge with us?" My youngest brother, Cwîlneno spoke up from behind me.

"Arōmēz was willing to at least when he traveled among the Palar-e-Rokasta and Tir-e-Twaina," Tankatiro said flashing all of us a grin.

"He also taught us how to Sing," I said.

"Atta we made trade the stars for trees but it will be a grand adventure," Tankatiro said.

"Is it wise," Cwîlneno asked quietly? He looked disquieted by the question. Atta and Ammë look at each other for a moment their eyes distant in the way of communion before Atta finally shakes his head.

"Whether it is wise or not will be seen for I know not the future except that I will leave with your Ammë," Atta said.

"And we will follow you both," Tankatiro said and Cwîlneno nods his head vigorously. They looked so much like eager youth ready to go on their first hunt with their grey eyes so bright. I glance around the gathering of the Minyar to find the various families speaking to each other. I spot my husband and go to him leaving my own family.

"Glisipindë," I said stopping next to him and he gives me a Star filled smiled.

"I desire to go," Glisipindë said.

"We are of one heart and one mind."

"That is good for I would hate to argue," Glisipindë said with a small laugh. I smack him playfully in the arm and he laughs even more.

"I so love when your gentle winds turn into passionate storm winds," Glisipindë teased me after he finished laughing.

"Karanisuri plans on going," I informed him knowing from my own brief interaction after her return that she would leave our home for Aman.

"That is well and good perhaps when we reach Aman we can have finally have children?"

"Yes, I hope she will settle down or I will beg her too." Glisipindë sighed at my response before slipping an arm around my waist and pulling me close.

"I will not apologize for my impatience, Víloma."

"I never expected you to but I thank you for your patience. I do not regret my pledge to my sister that we shall bear our children together." It was more my pledge than my sister's pledge. I wanted to have children when Karanisuri did so that our children could grow up close. Kandatuo had not waited with four sons and two daughters our parents were happy at least finally having grandchildren to dote on. There was only three of us married. Kanatasulo had not found himself a partner and my other siblings had shown no interest in others.

"In Aman there shall be bliss," Glisipindë said before giving me a brief kiss.

"May it be," I mutter. "I go to find Karanisuri. Do you want dinner with my family or shall I join yours?"

"I will join yours for I wish to hear Karanisuri's story. I am sure it will be different from Ingwë's."

"That it will be." I quickly kiss Glisipindë and leave him. As I walk through the camp the air is alive with noise with the talk of the returnees and the tales they have told. Families across clans are rushing to chat to each other and various professions are chatting away. I spot none of the riders and make my way towards the horses. The Palar-e-Rokasta adored their horses and hardly liked to be far from them.

It was at the paddocks that I found Karanisuri. She stood on top of the wooden fence her red hair blowing loosely through the wind as she described her time in Aman. The members of the Palar-e-Rokasta stood and sat on both sides of the fence. Unlike Ingwë's style of speaking, Karanisuri told an anecdote and then answered question before going onto the next adventure or description. Finally, she spoke of Olosezellaphelûn but her information was different from Ingwë's. She spoke of it's leader and his Ayanūz who served under him but also of her own healing from the taint of the Shadows. This caused the Palar-e-Rokasta to erupt into questions before she was even done. There was wistful looks once was all was said and questions answered.

"I will give you some time to dwell on what I have said. Seek me out or the others if you have any questions," Karanisuri said. Suri looked over the crowd and smiled spotting me through it. She jumped down and darted through the Quendi.

"Are you going to Aman?" Karanisuri asked me when she finally reached me.

"All our of family wishes to go," I said.

"Aman is beautiful!"

"I...would you share with me your memories," I tentatively asked. Karanisuri looks at me pensively with eyes that pierce me down to my own spirit.

"I shall," Karanisuri finally answered. Karanisuri's mind touched mine and it felt strange to me. There was power in it that had never been there before. The memory floods my senses and in it I stand before the Two Trees. The world is so colorful and so radiant. The Trees themselves were incredibly large. I had never seen such large trees. The memory shifts to a different place.

'Olosezellaphelûn,' the word whispers into my mind. I am frozen in shock. Words had never been communed before between thoughts. The surprise was almost enough to throw me out of the memory and the mind communion. Olosezellaphelûn was beautiful under the light of the Trees. The leaves were so very green, the flowers were brightly colored, and all of Olosezellaphelûn was fragrant. It was so peaceful as birds twittered about and streams bubbled about. Karanisuri's mind pulls away and I am left gaping with astonishment with how bright the world could be.

"You could convince all with those memories Suri," I said. Karanisuri shakes her head at this and her blue eyes dim even with that strange light.

"It is best not. It should be a free choice. Also our people are numerous how could we reveal our memories to them all? Let Ingwë and the rest of us spin our words letting dreams and hopes to carry us forward from Star to Tree."

"I do but mainly the desire for peace seems appealing."

"After all that we have been through peace and healing is attractive," Karanisuri said in accord.

"You know your eyes are filled with light," I finally comment to her. Suri's expression became one of surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"Where is Tarakano?" I ask. Karanisuri's eyes look distant as she reaches across her bond to Tarakano. Suri grabs my hand and leads me away from the Palar-e-Rokasta. We traveled through the Quendi but we are stopped often by familiar people who asked Suri questions about Aman. She yielded short answers before quickly saying she was going to her husband. I pulled Suri to a stop when I spotted Tarakano's silver hair next to a Olwë and a dark-haired ner I knew not.

"Look," I said and pointed. Tarakano had shifted to talk to another ner who had approached. Olwë stood next to him. Olwë's eyes were as normal as the Quendi around him. Tarakano's was brightened and there was the edge of more in them. Olwë was as much as a leader as Tarakano was and yet Tarakano appeared to have become more noble, taller, even one could say more magnetic. There was an authority to him that reminded me of the Ayanūz I have met.

"Do you not see?" Karanisuri stared at Tarakano and her head began to move back and forth as her she was clearly comparing every neri and nesi who chatted with Tarakano. Silence dwelt between us and Suri's hand gripped mine almost painfully sharp before she let a haggard breath go.

"I see." That was all Karanisuri said before she let go of my hand and crossed her arms. Her head titled to the side in the manner that I knew she was thinking furiously for her foot began to tap on the ground.

"I wonder for what reason? Could our visit and our time among the land of Ayanūz have changed us truly? For I do not recall this happening to us one at a time..." Karanisuri's voice trailed off in her questioning tone.

"Perhaps...no… I know not."

"There is little answer to be heard of for now I guess. Yet every time I have seen those of you who went to Aman you seem more than as the Quendi you were before you left. It is hard to describe though sometimes it seems as if you all stand taller, or that you carry authority in you, or that there is a Power in you closer to that of the Ayanūz than the Quendi," I said. Suri turns to me with a smile.

"Let is see if my silver-haired ner will notice?" Karanisuri grabbed my hand and tugged me along.

"Did you really find healing there?"

"Yes I did which is why I spoke of it. My nightmares from dealing with the Shadows and dark creatures were difficult to deal with. Tarakano had his own. It was like to injured people leaning on each other walking down a path," Suri mused. Tarakano's eyes light up at the sight of Karanisuri pushing her way through the people.

"Olwë it is good to see you again," Karanisuri.

"And I, you." Olwë's eyes darted only briefly before Karanisuri and I. I could see the knowing in his grey eyes.

"Did you listen to your brother or my husband," Karanisuri asked?

"Tarakano here first for I know I will be able to speak with my brother later. Your husband does have quite a way with words," Olwë said. Tarakano laughed and shook his head at this.

"He spun such words filled with hope, peace, and healing. It is hard to believe it," said the dark haired ner.

"Believe it for Aman is a place of beauty," Karanisuri said.

"I long to see those trees," Olwë said dreamily. It was startling to see for I knew Olwë more than Elwë. Olwë was not given to moments such at these. Karanisuri and Tarakano both broke out into teasing Olwë causing him to blush.

"I think I will go speak with Elwë now," Olwë said.

"If you need us you know where to find us," Tarakano said. Olwë inclined his head and left us disappearing quickly into the crowd gathered. Olwë's departure left an opening that other Quendi took to talk to both my sister and her husband. I watched briefly before listening to the conversation around us.

"I do not trust these Ayanūz," said one ner who looked concerned.

"Nor do I trust how those who went to Aman have changed," whispered a nesi. The conversations were a mix of being hopeful but also suspicious. Unlike the Minyar who seemed eager to rush of I noticed some and more so of the Nelyar being mistrustful.

' _Is it because they faced the taint of the Shadow far more than the Minyar? Could the Shadow have affected us? Would that be the difference between those who went to Aman and those who did not? Did those who went to Aman found healing and this is what has changed them in this manner? Or it could it be the power of the Ayanūz? For surely the Dark One had influenced the creatures that haunted us in that dark time...could it be the same?_ ' I wondered briefly. I was so lost in my thoughts that went in circles trying to figure out how my twin sister changed that I never noticed the departing of the crowds.

"What causes you to think such deeply thoughts sister?" Karanisuri looked upon me with interest.

"Simply thoughts which I will have no answers to."

"Karanisuri and I are going to have dinner with my family for I wish to hear their own thoughts upon going to Aman. I hope they go for I wish to return. Will you be going?" Tarakano stood there with his arm around her waist looking a mighty couple. A sudden vision came upon me of red and silver, of metal I have never seen and bright red blood upon a blade, enemies whose appearance was a horror form of Quendi, and a bright golden light blazing above making the world seem so bright and loud. Gold and red, gold and red, and the scent of burning flesh in my nose. Abrupt as the vision came it left just as soon leaving me breathless and sprawled upon the ground.

"Víloma!" Karanisuri was by my side checking me over her mind a quick pulse as her blue eyes searched mine.

"I am fine. I just had a vision," I said and shuddered for the brief vision of horror.

' _Could Quendi become as twisted as the shadow creatures?_ ' I stifle my own growing horror and give Karanisuri and the others a small smile.

"That was some vision, are you well?"

"Yes, I am well. It was abstract and do not know the meaning of it or why it would come upon me. I would worry not for it," I said.

' _The light reminded me of Suri's memory of Tulukhedelgorûs…_ ' I shake my head and push myself up from the ground. All I knew was that visions were hard to place and our understanding of them was limited even if it was seen as a gift hailed to the Minyar. It was a troublesome gift. Karanisuri hugs me tightly for a moment.

"Do you wish us to walk you back," Tarakano asked?

"No, I will be fine. Go enjoy your family's food Tarakano." Tarakano nodded and walked away. Karanisuri stood there for a moment looking caught in indecision before she nods and rushes after Tarakano. Her red hair flaps in the wind and the vision is in my eyes once again for a brief moment. Troubled I left to be with my family.

That Great Gathering was memorable only for the fact that it was the last one all of us Quendi had gathered for such an event. It was alive with the conversations and distrustfulness over whether to leave for Aman or not. The Minyar all had chosen to go and were the most vocal. I was not present for the arguments. It was only hear say from my own sister's frustrations of leaders among the Tatyar and Nelyar who refused to go. Morwë and Nurwë were Karanisuri's biggest frustrations as they were the most vocal.

The Great Gathering extended longer than normal was plans were made between the various leaders and Arōmēz who would lead the way. All would gather at Minmbar and the Minyar was the smallest would go first. Those of the Tatyar who chose to go would follow second and the Nelyar as the largest group would follow. We baked our bread, smoked our meats, prepared our packs to travel lightly, and our weapons. For though the Shadows may have been gone as declared by Arōmēz there was wolves, cats, and hunting was always necessary to feed our bellies.

My words seem factual but the emotions during that time were high. My sister and my other siblings chose to travel with the Nelyar. It was not so much a surprise but it was full of heartache for only I would go with my parents. Kandatuo was well known among the Nelyar as was his wife having to have been a leader at Irin Orosdundova but also for his leadership among the Palar-e-Rokasta. Karanisuri and Tarakano were not a surprise for both were well loved leaders among the Nelyar and their respective professions. Kanatasulo was not much of a surprise for where Kandatuo and Karanisuri was, Kanatasulo was. Perhaps it was more the heartache from my younger siblings who chose to follow my adventurous siblings. Liraiwë was the hardest to let go for my parents and I for she was the baby of the family. Liraiwë insisted following Karanisuri and her brothers.

Despite the reality that faced us and the hopes that were in our heart saying goodbye to our families was not as hard as that of saying goodbye to our home. I lingered perhaps the longest with memories still ringing in my ears of my family gathered around the fire laughing and eating over Ammë's carefully prepared meal. The streets were filled with sound and chatter but it was not the same. It was not filled with the laughter as children ran down the streets off to go meet with friends. There was laughter in the air over the new adventure but it was not the same. With one last look at my childhood home I left to my husband's side.

"Are you well?"

"I am sad."

"Our heartache will be over soon enough and we will make a new home and a new town."

"It will be a long time in passing."

"A long time of forgetting, traveling, and experience what this land has for us to see." I smile at Glisipindë. My husband nodded at my response but his words did not soothe my heart. I felt like I was saying goodbye to my family. Glisipindë handed me my pack and I shouldered it. Arōmēz sounded a horn and we set off. My heart was filled with trepidation and silent tears dripped down my eyes that I dared not let Glisipindë see.

Language Notes:

Valarin - There is little known of the language of Valar and I am hardly capable of creating my own language or modifying another. I did try a little with the names because it seems obvious that Quenya seems to be influenced by Valarin. I will be mentioning the different dialects at different points but you'll see when we get there.

Ibrîniðilpathânezel - Valarin - Telperion

Tulukhedelgorûs - Valarin - Laurelin

Olosezellaphelûn - Dream Green Dwelling - My attempt at naming Lorien in a Valarin way, using olos, Q, for dream, ezella, green from Valarin, and phelûn for dwelling. Valarin uses ridiculously long words.

Character Notes:

In reference to Valar and Maiar names - I've tried to make them similar to what little Valarin there is out there. It should be obvious though who they reference.

Lelyaldë - The name of Karanisuri's and her siblings mother.

Chapter Notes:

Ambassadors to Aman - I recalled honestly that it would make sense that only three would go, due to there being three clans (albeit they have lived as one). Nahar probably was somehow big enough for to carry them. Yet the idea that only three would go when the people of the Quendi in this version is rather numerous (and certainly not at its full strength of Noldor i.e. first age) did not sit well with me. That being said, the 3 Kings remain who they are and those who went with them become Lords and Ladies high in the council of those who go to Valinor (though Elwë is the only one who never makes it back to Aman's shores except through death).

Valian Years - I know somebody managed the average and that it is 9.5 years but I have decided to simply equate 1 Valian year for 10 of our solar years.

Author's Note:

I apologize for how long this has taken for me to get out. I've been kind of preparing for Aman and it's storyline. It's going to be no actions scenes (except maybe a hunt scene) until Feanor grows balls but I have a lot to show in scenes as it splits between three characters mainly. I'm also the main caretaker for my boyfriend who fell off a waterfall.

I can understand why Tolkien's work was unfinished. It's a lot of information, a lot of characters, a lot of stories. I know I haven't rendered this story perfectly and as I do go along I discover aspects that I didn't see in previous chapters. So in some ways I cannot wait till the day I am finished so that I may spend a month or two chugging along with re-edits before continuing on to the second book of this series.

Anyways, casual reminder I do lead a very busy life but if you ever wanna see perhaps bits and pieces of whatever chapter I am working on go look at my tumblr: cielknight. Or you can be entertained by my poetry and occasionally the posting of pictures and sometimes articles involving writing advice (you can also join the discord channel I am part of which is on cielknight).


	9. Chapter 8

_Version 1.0_

 **Chapter 8**

 _Kanatasulo_

"They will run wild and free now upon the plains," Karanisuri said watching Ramaphino prance about with the other horses that were just freed with my own horse was among them.

"It is a bitter drink to swallow," I said at last. Karanisuri turned to me with tears coming down her cheeks. We were echoes of each other with the silent cries in our hearts and our free falling tears. She rubbed my cheek with her hand to wipe away the tears but there was not stopping them. My tears were rivers and streams upon my cheeks.

"Sulo, let us go. We have one last meeting with Elwë," Karanisuri said taking my hand and leading me away. The other Palar-e-Rokasta were still saying their goodbyes and their faces echoed ours. Tears and cries of sorrow carried among the gathered Quendi as each tried to comfort each other. We left the area of the paddock and open plains and slipped into Lower Minmbar. Families stood there chatting, preparing meals, and doing last minute packing and trading. You could not readily tell who was staying and who was leaving as both people lingered among Lower Minmbar.

We weaved through the Quendi making our way towards uur destination was that of the Council Lodge in Upper Minmbar. We followed a group of people along the steep hillside of the cliff. Few were descending to Lower Minmbar and most were making their way up. The Council Lodge was the first building that you would see once you got on top of the cliff. The rest of the town sat in back of it.

We entered the largest building through the middle door. Elwë stood before the center fire looking thoughtful with only Elwë's sibling Olwë stood next to him. Elwë stood slightly taller and more broad shouldered compared to his younger brother. Olwë's silver hair and more slender form stood out but one look at their facial features and you knew they were related. Elwë turned to face us as we entered.

"Karanisuri, Kanatasulo," Elwë said in greeting.

"Bova Elwë," Karanisuri said with an easy smile on her face. Suri looked light hearted compared to the serious expression on Elwë's face. Tarakano entered the building coming to Suri's side. He was followed by several members of the Tir-e-Twaina.

"Is all made ready?"

"The Palar-e-Rokasta are still saying their goodbyes," I answered.

"The Tatyar have already left us…" Elwë murmured looking slightly distraught. Pity welled up in my heart for Elwë had been given the hard task of shepherding the Nelyar. He had quickly appointed leaders to help delegate the tasks and lead smaller groups.

"Yes but they are not far ahead. It is only half a rising of the Wolf as it stands right now and will only be a full rising for our group. That is, not far ahead. We have already told the Palar-e-Rokasta that their goodbyes are to be done with the Wolf is at its peak and to meet us at Speaking Rock. Otherwise, they will be left to follow your group," Karanisuri said.

"That does make sense. Are there any children traveling with the Tir-e-Twaina and Palar-e-Rokasta? I am concerned for their well being..."

"The children will be well Elwë for that is what families are for. These children that will travel with us know what it means to travel among the forests and plains. I would be more concerned over your group however as those children have grown up in the towns namely. I would suggest that all Quendi keep an eye out for children for it is easy to get lost in the forest," Tarakano said.

"Brother, do not keep worrying over so much," Olwë said placing a hand on his Elwë's shoulder. Olwë's gaze was stern on his older brother but Elwë just ignored it.

"I want to make sure of the safety of our people brother..." Elwë's expression was harsh as he said this.

"Which is why you have all of us to help," Elmo said as he stepped into the lodge. He stood by his elder brother's side looking a mirror except for his silver hair.

"Is that not why you appointed various leaders to help lead? You have the support of your appointed leaders like Kanatasulo, Karanisuri, Tarakano, and do not forget your family. Is that not why you arranged that we will be looking after smaller groups following you? Is that not why Olwen and I am marching alongside you? We have done as much preparation as we could so rest your heart," Olwë said.

"We will all have our hands full. Be hearkened Elwë you have family to help for my own family will be among your group. They will gladly help you in all that they can so do not be afraid to call upon them," Tarakano said.

"I am grateful that you have chosen to lead the first few groups to lead. We have spent as much time preparing for this journey but it will not be easy," Elwë said turning to face Karanisuri, Tarakano, and I.

"No one said it was easy, but that is why we are to go first to help smooth the way for you," I said. There is laughter at this.

"I wish they would have taken the Quendi with the method they took us first," Elwë grumbled giving knowing looks to Karanisuri and Tarakano.

"I am sure they have their reasons even if we do not understand them. Ah, the others come now," Karanisuri said. The other leaders filed into the Council Lodge and filling it. There were some who had gone to Aman but the bulk of the group were those who did not. I did not know all of the leaders personally though many were names I was familiar with. I will not bore you with the names of the leaders and those who served as speakers for them.

The first group to leave would be most of those who had been of the Tir-e-Twaina and Palar-e-Rokasta. It was not because of our bravery but due to many other factors. Foremost was our knowledge in tracking but also our own strength. The first group would follow the Tatyar and would run back to give any messages to Elwë's main group. His family had taken upon themselves the task of helping to guiding the group. It sounded more like guiding a herd especially as many families were not used to the traveling. This last meeting with all the leaders gathered was more a formality and a reminder of our plans. It both serious and joyful. It was not long before we were all dismissed.

"May the Stars and Ilúvatar watch over you all," Elwë concluded at the end. Tarakano left with Karanisuri and I making our way to our family home. Liraiwë was making our last meal at our home with food we could not take with us. The ones staying behind, Abari, we called them, would get to enjoy these pleasures.

"I am glad I will not get a chance to see Minmbar so empty," Karanisuri said at last.

"That sight would not be pleasant," I said.

' _I am ever grateful I will be among the first to leave_ ,' I thought to myself.

Cwîlneno greeted us at the end of the lane that turned into my childhood home. He stood out brightly among the Quendi bustling about.

"You have made great timing for Liraiwë is just done with the meal," Cwîlneno said with a sheepish grin.

"That look means you must have helped, I hope that one can eat it?" I tease my little brother.

"Liraiwë insisted it is. I would say Tankatiro but he eats just about anything," Cwîlneno admitted.

"Yes, I do recall he ate a slug at one point," Karanisuri said with laughter. Cwîlneno had the chargin to blush at the reminder of the incident.

"No slugs in the food I hope?"

"No but maybe I shall sneak some into Tankatiro's pack," Cwîlneno said laughing as continued down the street. Thankfully it was not far, the third house on the right. A few dark haired children run out of the house next door to ours and my heart twinges at the sight.

' _They are no longer there_ ,' I told myself firmly before entering our home. Liraiwë leaned over the main fire with her red hair carefully tied back. She began to serve food from the container over the main fire and the two smaller ones next to it into the bowls. Karanisuri kneeled beside Liraiwë a mirror image delicateness versus muscles. Tankatiro kneeled looking every bit of a boulder and waited with his hands cupped underneath his bowl. His eyes were bright with hunger.

"I am glad you are all here for the food to be hot," Liraiwë said with a bright smile.

"It will be better than the trail portions we all will be living on for a while," I said with a sniff and there was murmurs of agreement all around. We ate in quiet at first.

"I am almost tempted to not clean up," Liraiwë said and Karanisuri burst into laughter.

"It would not be pleasant for those who will come after here," Cwîlneno said quietly before taking a bite.

"No one may live here after this rising," Liraiwë said her expression turning mournful.

"Are the Trees not enough to dream of," Karanisuri asked?

"They are from your memories…I am sorry. I am just desiring for our family to be whole," Liraiwë said. Karanisuri threw her arm around Liraiwë hugging her close before she returned to her food.

"We will be upon the shores of Aman," I said hiding my own misgivings. As much as I dream of the memories Karanisuri had shared with me I wonder with the journey being so long will we make it? There were so many questions for us to have answered and waiting to get to Aman for it not what I wanted. I glanced at Cwîlneno, quiet, thoughtful Cwîlneno. My youngest brother was most unlike me. Cwîlneno glanced at me his eyes so like mine but perceiving so much more, eyes just like Ammë's.

"The journey will be long and we will probably be slow upon the path. We have much to learn," Cwîlneno said.

"Ai, ai! Who would have thought Kanatasulo more ready for adventure than I," Tankatiro laughed his voice booming into the quiet.

"Oh shush, eat your food little brother," Karanisuri said and smacked her lips mockingly.

"Bad manners all of you! Ammë will be most displeased with us! I fear when she finds out how bad of an influence we are Suri," I said. Karanisuri bobbed her head at this and gave a small laugh.

"Suri would never tell on us," Tankatiro said.

"Ha! That is, what you think little brother," I said.

"Do not turn them against me Sulo or I will make sure to hide slugs and bugs in your bed," Karanisuri said with a grin before standing up and going to the wash basin.

"Please remember what you all promised Ammë," I said reminded them of their solemn promise to follow Karanisuri's and I's words. Soft sighs and little laughter and our meal had ended with only the washing of dishes left. There was no song sung as well all helped to clean up and dry. The silence belonged to the action of mourning and deep it was. We packed our dishes in our packs. I was the quickest to pack and to slip the straps over my shoulders. The weight was miniscule compared to the emotional weight of my own heart.

"Such a clever pack," Karanisuri murmured as she rolled up the long fur skin that turned into a pack. It was a delightful creation of the Tatyar that would make traveling easier. It doubled as a pack. Karanisuri wrapped the strap around it and slid the piece of leather through a notch at the top of the pack and fastening it shut. She swung the pack and settled the leather straps onto her shoulders. She reached around and fastened her bow to the pack before fastening her quiver to her waist.

"Are we ready for this?" I glanced around my childhood home where my all to grown up siblings stood there all packed and ready to leave. There was sighs and nods as an answer to my question. I leave first followed closely by Karanisuri and her husband.

"We will never return here again," Cwîlneno said quietly from behind as we marched through the streets to the meeting points.

"There is truth to this but adventure awaits," Tankatiro replied.

"We will have a new home and we will build it together," Liraiwë said being her sweet and cheerful self. The voices of my family seem loud in the quiet streets as we continued down one lane and took another. We arrived quickly at the end of Upper Minmbar and the others were already waiting.

Karanisuri and Tarakano made their way through the crowds towards the Speaking Rock. They climbed it together looking so different from when Grandfather and Grandmother would stand upon the Speaking Rock. It was paleness and gold versus color and life or better to say it was like starlight versus the land itself. Their eyes search through the crowd of Tir-e-Twaina and Palar-e-Rokasta.

"Bova," Karanisuri shouted to the crowd. Quendi shouted greetings back at Karanisuri and people began to hush. My siblings and I made our way towards where Karanisuri and Tarakano would lead the Quendi.

"Bova," Tarakano said as the crowd became quiet.

"Bova!" The crowd shouted together as one before becoming hushed.

"We are leaving upon a journey which will take many long Seasons to complete. We will not have a home to make for a long time but in our history, our time, as Tir-e-Twaina and Palar-e-Rokasta we have made our home under stars and trees," Karanisuri spoke up first her voice

"We ask of you all to hold to hope and dare not give up in the face of what is to come. My family, my friends, my fellow Quendi, dream of the peace that will come at journey's end where weary hearts can mend. Help each other, watch out for each other, seek out the new but do not stray to far from the group for we must keep going forth," Tarakano said.

"Are we ready," Karanisuri asked?

"Yes!" Several Quendi shouted from the crowd and there was shouts of excitement and other agreements.

"Well, lead us on! Forth we go underneath star and tree," someone shouted. Karanisuri smiled serenely at them before descending from the Speaking Rock with Tarakano. The two of them started walking in the direction the Minyar and the Tatyar had left. My family followed closely behind and the crowd seemed to surge all about for a moment.

It was very clear the passage of the other two clans. Karanisuri and her husband were no longer leading but we settled a bit more forward from the center of the main group. The Quendi were cheerful at this point, laughing, talking, and singing songs in clear voices. A few Quendi here and there had small pipes out that they played on as they walked.

We spent most of our time on the move only stopping for brief rests. The few children that traveled with us often ended up in the arms of their parents. The ones who were too old to be carried but too young to have grown into their strength was the reason for the rests. We marched like this only stopping for half a rising of the Hunter to sleep. We never saw Elwë's group except once when the trees gave way to wide open glen. The rising of the Wolf and his descent was one that became countless as we marched onward beneath the trees and sometimes under the stars.

We never saw the Tatyar or the Minyar except briefly in the distance when the forest would open to a wide open plain. I was leading at the front and Karanisuri was a little more towards the middle with our siblings. Tarakano was all the way at the back of our marching group. I rarely saw my sister's husband these days. One rising we changed a small group of the Tatyar. It was a very sudden meeting as they were sitting at the edge of the forest that we were just leaving for open skies.

"Bova," shouted a ner among our group in greeting.

"Bova!" The reply was small from this group of Tatyar.

"What is wrong? Why are you not with the others," I asked coming close to them? I glanced at the weary and wane faces among them. Several appeared to be family members, others couples, though a few looked to be alone.

"We are afraid," a small voice of a nes stuttered out in response. She looked pale even for a Tatyar. She clutched at a ner's clothing as she said this.

"Go see for yourselves and perhaps you too will want to turn back," said a ner holding the nes close. He looked upon us defiantly as if we should challenge his ruling.

"Well, we are not afraid," cried out one among our group in the back.

"Then, go and see for yourselves," the ner from the other group said with a harsh glare at all of us.

"Sulo!" Karanisuri ran through the group and stopped short in front of the Tatyar.

"I see. You have chosen to become Abari…"

"You would too if you had seen what we have seen," the ner challenged in a harsh voice. His expression was fierce as he stared down Karanisuri. Karanisuri just threw her head back and laughed. There was an echo in her laugh, an echo as if there was someone else laughing with her.

"Is our words not enough of peace and healing? Is not our dreams enough to dwell in a land where our children can know the Light? If you desire to linger here then that is your choice. Come let us go," Karanisuri said calling for the others to follow her. Our group parted around the Tatyar like the Tatyar group was a giant rock sticking out in the river. The Nelyar could not help but glance at the Tatyar. The Tatyar either glared at us or continued to look wane and fearful.

"I will tell you so when you come back," the same challenging ner shouted after Karanisuri. Karanisuri again laughed and skipped forward merrily. She burst into a merry song about traveling as she darted forth. She spun briefly to face me and waved. The light in her eyes was incredibly bright and I was reminded once again how my sister had changed from her trip. I ran to catch up with my merry sister who darted back and forth with energy.

"I envy your fearlessness," I said to her when she finished singing.

"I would not say that I am fearless but I desire to go back to Aman. I want to see those Two Trees again," Karanisuri said.

"They are beautiful from your memories…"

"Use what you recall of my memories to hold hope in your heart," Karanisuri said before singing again. She took to singing several songs and leading the others in song as we marched onwards. We passed a few other smaller groups of Tatyar who had turned back but there was not one member of the Minyar among them. The Wolf was high in the sky when we saw what the Tatyar feared. Karanisuri did not stop but continued to march on even as we Nelyar looked on in awe and fear. We kept walking briefly skirting around it like the Tatyar and Minyar who had come before us.

The land was in ruins. There was barely any new growth here and there but it looked as if a fire had run through the forest. As much as it appeared to be the result of a wildfire there was as much differences as similarities. Trees stood blackened and charred and their branches laid bared with not a spot of green to be found among them. Other trees appeared to be knocked down or struck by lightning. There was a part of the land that seemed to be pushed up, trees, rocks, and all into a large hill. Rocks were shattered and thrown about and the very land itself was ripped up and deep craters. Small flowers and other plants were only just beginning to grow. The trees, the rocks, all of it was twisted in an unnatural way. No animal was to be seen though there were bones of various animals lying about. There was a deep silence that had seemed to settle in the very land itself. The only sound to be heard was the soft crunching of dirt as the Quendi trailed on.

The silence of the land seemed to settle into our very souls and we did not want to continue on any longer. All Quendi knew that this was the direction of the fight that took place long ago. Around me the Nelyar begin to grow pale in face and their steps began to falter. Karanisuri stopped far ahead of us and she paused. She turned her head one way and then the other before once again she turned towards our group. Karanisuri carefully cupped her hands over her mouth to make her voice become louder.

"Hearken to me and remember our purpose! Do not lose hope and forsake not this journey for remember they fought for us, to save us," Karanisuri said and then to my surprise she Sang a Song. It was a Song of Power but one that evoked emotions of hope, of love, and bold spirit. I could see in that moment that Karanisuri had become a little more, a little different from the average Quendi. There was Power here in her. As Karanisuri Sang her Song any fear that I felt drifted away like the wind that stirred our hair. Her Song continued and it empowered me to march on. The others and I found ourselves going on.

Courage beat in our hearts that drove us to continue to skirt along the destroyed landscape. The fights and rage of the Ayanūz that marred the landscape? That was nothing compared to the hope and dreams. If they could do this to the landscape what could they do to us? What could they have done to Aman and yet they did not...that realization in my heart encouraged me more than my younger sister's Song ever did.

I did not see my sister as our group marched onwards. The landscape remained in its blackened and eerie state for several risings of the Wolf. The neri and nesi did there best to fill the void of silence that the shattered remains of the landscape carried. Our path finally veered away from the blackened landscape and into open plains. Relief was the foremost upon seeing a whole, unravaged expanse and it was furthered felt when the blackened land disappeared from our view.

Much to the joy of all three clans, we met on these open and fertile land where waters ran freely by river and stream. They had stopped for Arōmēz had left to deal with matters that concern the Ayanūz, whatever they might be. We lingered there and Elwë's group began to catch up to us. News carried fast that some of the Nelyar had turned back as well over the ruined landscape especially in fear of the Ayanūz.

Our time there was spent joyfully as if it was one giant Great Gathering, filled with hunting, music, and preparation for when we would next leave. It became easy to lose track of time as fair weather followed us except for at times the lightest of rains. Arōmēz returned and we all followed again. This was how our time began to pass, marching onwards and stopping when Arōmēz left us to attend to matters. Occasionally we were slow as spent time learning of the new plant life and exploring our surroundings. There were times when we stopped while Arōmēz was still leading for we needed to replenish our food supplies.

Am I boring you yet? You would think that the journey from our home was an incredible and it was. In the same manner it was like repetition that such stories became old, as new experience melted into another new experience becoming as countless as the Stars. There was no new births though there was a few marriages.

We sat down with our family after Ingwë's marriage ceremony with a Minyar nes Asmalyë. He was the only one of our close family who had found love along the way. It was also one of the few times that we got together as an entire family. Karanisuri, Tarakano, and I, were often in meetings with the other leaders of the Great Migration.

"What do you think of Arōmēz's new name for us," Ingwë asked those of gathered. There was no mat to serve food and it was a meager feast of roots, berries, and meat.

"I think Eldali is a lovely name," Asmalyë said picking at the fruit in her bowl.

"At least we are not Abari," Finwë said with a slight smirk on his face. It dimmed the light in his eyes.

"We did not refuse, this is true, but is Eldali the proper name for us," Karanisuri wondered out loud with her face upturned to the stars. I could not tell what she was thinking from the quick glance that I gave her way.

"We are not the only Speakers now," Elwë said.

"We love do love the Stars," Finwë said looking at my sister.

"We love the Stars but we also love the waters and the forests," Karanisuri said and shrugs.

"Perhaps cousin you could think of it this way, we are Eldali for the sake of choosing light," Ingwë said.

"That is a beautiful way to put it Ingwë. We have chosen to go towards the light and not dwell in the darkness of our previous home. This does negate us as three clans, just like calling ourselves Quendi never negated our clan identity," Asmalyë said.

"There is much truth to this," Elwë said humming to himself. Karanisuri remained silent at the comments.

"Are we truly separating ourselves from those we have left behind," Cwîlneno asked? His question startled the group. Asmalyë looked thoughtful before glancing over at Ingwë.

"It is a separation either way, we left and they stayed. Even if we were to be reunited by chance the changes between our people will have been great. We still sit at the feet of the Ayanūz and learn so much more and faster than our kin, the Abari, who stayed behind to dwell in the shadows," Ingwë said.

"I pray that our pride will not in the way of such meeting," Karanisuri muttered to herself. Tarakano squeezed her hand in reply.

"The meeting between two sundered kins would be most curious," Asmalyë said. A silence fell upon us as we all digested her words in thought.

"We will have different wisdoms and much to learn from each other," Elwë said at last causing Finwë to scoff.

"We will have learned from the Ayanūz themselves. What could Abari who never spoke with the Ayanūz teach us?"

"Peace Finwë," Elwë said holding up a hand. "We may never meet with the Abari again. Let us not speak of such unpleasant topics. I have ordered the Nelyar to already begin preparation for when Arōmēz returns. They found a new source of honey and are hoping to use it for some time to come…"

The talk from there descended into bee-keeping and hoping that Arōmēz would take his time. They was a desire to preserve some of the foods that were found locally in the honey itself despite the debate of the weight of the preserves. Debate was common among the three leaders of the clans with the other leaders interrupting with their own thoughts about certain matters. Karanisuri was often the loudest voice among the other leaders though I think it has much to do with her shared experiences with the clan leaders.

I am not sure how many Seasons we spent traveling for the weather always seemed to be fair. It was easy to lose track of time when we spent part of our time under a thick forest canopy. All the children had grown into adults by the time we once again found wide open plains. It left an ache in my heart to see the open plains and not have a horse. I wanted to race across the plains with my siblings again. The forest that flowed along the banks of this large river was enough to stir the memories of the other Nelyar.

Some would say we tarried out of fear but it was not so. We lingered on the east bank of the river that would later be called the Anduin the Great, for love and memories. Elwë and the others who went to Aman, did not even urge us at first. They haunted the plains and the forests with the rest of us. It took us some time before we finally crossed the great river. We followed the old paths of the Minyar and Tatyar until we reached the foothills of the mountains.

The first sight of them was nearly as frightening as the destruction of the forests. The mountains drew themselves high into the sky but I could not see the top. Clouds cloaked them from our sight and fog spilled down from it.

"It is better to stop here until the others have caught up," Karanisuri said. Her expression was drawn with worry.

"Are you going to consult with Olwë," a ner asked.

"Yes. I am worried over this development. It is clear that the Minyar and Tatyar went this way…" Karanisuri said glancing from side to side. We waited and broke our fast. Soon more Nelyar appeared and they began to whisper among themselves.

"Look at those mountains…" they would say with an undercurrent of fear. Karanisuri approached me soon after and pulled me to to where she had gathered neri and nesi.

"There is fear going through our people. Let us make merry with music and distract them from their worries."

"That is a wonderful idea Karanisuri," agreed a nes. The other Quendi quickly agreed and dispersed. Karanisuri stood there still looking worried.

"Suri, what is wrong," I ask her?

"I am worried over these mountains, the trail, and how the other Tatyar will react. It has been a struggle to get this far. I know there will be voices who will rise against going further," Karanisuri said.

"Do not worry Suri, we have relations with the other clans and it will surely win out over fear," I assure her.

"Yes that will be but how many will stay behind and how long till we go forward?" Karanisuri shook her head and wandered off lost in thought. Karanisuri paced back and forth among the Tatyar checking up on everyone. She had me search further ahead and into the mountains for the path of the Quendi before us. It was not an easy trek and it was heavily shrouded in the mists. I hardly saw her as she took her leadership position seriously. She issued orders, helped with the search and planning of food. Karanisuri once went on an excursion into the mountains to see for herself leaving me in charge. Elwë took his time arriving but when he did Karanisuri looked incredibly relieved.

"Elwë!"

"Karanisuri, why have we stopped?"

"The Hithaeglir as we have come to know it," Karanisuri said pointing to the mountains. "I am worried due to an issue of being able to see. The mists are strong and cloud the eyes easily. We should make a plan with the leaders on how to best proceed."

"Show me," Elwë commanded. Karanisuri took Elwë and a few of the other leaders who had arrived with him into the mountains. Elwë returned looking both thoughtful and hopeful.

"We will make a plan soon as the other leaders have come," Elwë said at last. The Hunter arose and fell twelve times as we waited. Elwë's presence seemed to fortify the group. Small excursions continued into the mountains to check the path but only the bravest of Quendi would go. Elwë and others would often stare at the mountains with desire in their faces. Families and friends had been torn asunder by the passage of Quendi over the Hithaeglir. There was dissension among the Tatyar and Lenwë was the loudest of these voices.

"We have everything we need here. We have forests, rivers, and wide open plains. What could we desire over the Hithaeglir?" The disagreements continued and the Tatyar whispered among themselves some in fear and others in hope and desire. Feelings were mixed and time continued to pass onwards. Part of me feared that people would come to blows over their mixed feelings and I wondered at the conclusion of this.

 **Language Notes:**

-Abari - In primitive elvish, aba means to refuse, forbid. Abaro, means refuser and thus Abari is plural. Avari would be a later development of the language.

\- Eldali - much how Avari is plural, I have used Eldali as plural...though lately perhaps it would evolve into Eldar.

 **Chapter Notes** :

I know I have not included the 3 Elven Kings as much as I have wanted to...I have intended for them to be more in this fic, but right now my characters keep pulling away though I know later they become very linked closely to Elwe and Olwe. I also feel like I have made them kind of flat. Well, here is to hoping to improve upon them.

I apologize for the lack of updates but my life has been quite literally insane with my boyfriend having fallen off a waterfall. I am releasing this almost as is but I did rush the part of the mountains. I did not want to leave off where it was due to my plans for Chapter 9.

IN AMAZING NEWS I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS STORY FOR NANOWRIMO. So that means you get 50k words more next month :)

.


	10. Chapter 9

_Version 1.0_

Since it has been a while since I have updated a quick little 411:

Races: Minyar are the Vanyar. Tatyar are the Noldor. Nelyar are the Teleri. Abari (Avari) are known as the Refusers, the ones who stayed behind and did not go to Valinor.

Karanisuri's father is Sirylindo a third generation descendant of both the Tatyar and Nelyar. Her mother is Lelyaldë a daughter of Imin and Iminyë of the Minyar. The order of birth for Karanisuri's siblings are in order of birth: Kandatuo, Kanatasulo, Víloma (Karanisuri's twin sister), Tankatiro, Cwîlneno, and Liraiwë (youngest sister).

The rest of this story will mainly follow Kandatuo, Karanisuri, and Víloma. There will be a few chapters here and there with the other siblings as you follow along where they split off and see the world and events through their eyes as they end up living apart. I will make a Cheat sheet for future references.

 **Chapter 9**

 _Kandatuo_

"Why should we go attempt to cross these mountains? What more could we want?" Lenwë's voice rang in my ears. It taunted me and filled me with such rage. Many hearts had cried out over the loss of our fellows, those who some sneered as Abari. It was troubling for had we as people not been divided up enough? Must families continue to be torn apart?

"You who call those we left behind, Abari, perhaps they were right!" Lenwë said staring out into the crowd with a fierce expression.

"What did they have right Lenwë?" A ner shouted

"This land is plentiful with life. There are wonders to be seen here. Let us explore further this land," Lenwë argued. "I do not deny that this journey has been full of new discoveries but should we not take our time here?"

"Lenwë would have us split again," Karanisuri muttered in a stiff tone. I glanced at my sister. Karanisuri stood to my right her expression emotionless. My brother Kantasulo's expression was just as still.

"Perhaps we should consider that the other clans were led to their doom," a ner shouted. There was a resounding chorus of agreement among the gathered crowd. It was a fear that still gripped the hearts of the Nelyar clan that we were being led astray much like the missing Quendi during the time of the Dark Hunter.

The arguments began afresh though most were in favor of going. Elwë looked disgruntled standing there with his arms crossed. Elwë raised his hand calling for silence. No one listened and the voices swelled with tension as each speaker tried to drown each other out.

"Silence," Elwë roared after the arguments continued. Silence settled fast upon the crowd and the gathered Quendi glanced at each other. None dared to speak in the light of their leader's anger.

"We will find no agreement amongst us." Elwë's expression was stern as his gaze moved carefully over those he could see. His expression melted into one of contemplation before he continued to speak.

"Many risings of the Wolf have come and gone since we last seen our fellow Quendi. I wish to see my friends among the Tatyar. I know among you are those who have family who travel with the Tatyar and the Minyar. Thus this is my decision, those who wish to stay can stay. I cannot force any to continue this path. Those who wish to go we will prepare to go through the mountains. We will chance that way." Elwë pronounced. Shouts of joy and dismay emerged from the crowd.

"Quiet!" Elwë shouted a few times again. Former Tir-e-Twaina whistled loudly and the crowd settled down.

"Before we disperse, I must speak with the current leaders on the march. We will speak when the Hunter begins to rise so that you may have time to make your choice. If you choose to stay please select another leader to go in your stead. Pass the word amongst yourselves so that we may figure our needs for the crossing." Elwë walked away from the crowd with a storm upon his face.

"This is a relief," Kanatasulo said gathering close with Karanisuri.

"I would have sought onwards even if Elwë chose to stay," Karanisuri said.

"I feel the same as you yet I would loathe to tear Morlothyë from her family," I admitted to my siblings.

"I will see you later brothers, I must speak to my group and find out who wishes to go or to stay. I believe mine will all go," Karanisuri said smirking.

"Of course, you have the bravest fools Suri," Kanatasulo said. Karanisuri laughed and dipped her head in goodbye before she dashed through the crowd.

The next few risings were busy with meetings and numbers. Elwë once again sent scouts into the Hithaeglir to make sure the way continued to be clear. The people continued on as if they were unconcerned and that goodbyes were not on the horizon. There was moments of desperation as families and friends clung to each other crying. Rumors were aplenty, insidious rumors that Elwë was leading us to our doom and that we would be lost in the mists never to be seen or reunited every again. Nobody seemed to believe it but people buzzed with it anyways. Perhaps it was due to the tension among us and sharp tongues who wanted to be angry at somebody.

It was not surprise that Karanisuri's group was the first to be ready, followed by Kanatasulo's. I wanted to be with them marching first but I had my duty to Elwë. I was a leader myself. The other groups quickly readied soon after. It was not long before the order of the march was decided and my siblings would be the first to go through the mountains finding their way to the other side carefully.

"I wish I was going with you," I said to Karanisuri. Tarakano stood off the side giving us a semblance of privacy. He watched the Nelyar around us pack. My eyes darted back to my sister. Karanisuri placed her hand on her chest.

"You are never far from my spirit," Karanisuri said with eyes shining. My sister seemed so tall and strong as she stood there back straight. When had she come into her own? It was hard to see her so grown up and taking on such responsibility. It seemed different from her leading own riders. I still remember her chasing after me as fast as her small young legs could take her. Karanisuri stepped back and slipped her hand into Tarakano's. The wind blew mingling their hair whispering of starlight and blood. The two of them stood out among the crowd of dark haired Nelyar.

"We will meet again. I trust in the path that is before us," Tarakano said smiling look at my sister. His expression was incredibly tender. Karanisuri nodded her head in agreement and offered up a smile of her own.

"Farewell brother," Karanisuri said and tipped her head in goodbye. Tarakano and Karanisuri turned away from me and began to walk towards the trail that lead into the mountains. They stopped and Karanisuri gave a shout. Their company fell into pairs before them. Kanatasulo and my other siblings came to stand beside me except for Víloma. So much time had passed since I saw my sister and her husband. My siblings all looked so similar except for Cwîlneno whose golden hair stood out among the red hair.

"Karanisuri is different now," I said to my brother Kanatasulo quietly watching the couple begin to ascend the trail in the Hithaeglir. It was well traveled but I knew the deeper they went into the mountains the more the trail would disappear into the mists. We all stood in the silence watching the mists swallow up the party slowly.

"She is shaped by her experiences, by the Land of the Two Trees and by her task as a forefront leader. Mother and father would very proud of who she has become," Kanatasulo said to me after a time of silence.

"Yes and I am sure Grandmother would too," my wife said. Morlothyë slipped her arm around my waist. I pulled her small frame against mine. I am grateful for her presence in my life. In profound moments like these she was a source of strength. Kanatasulo stepped out in front of me.

"I need to gather my group for the ascent," Kanatasulo said.

"Take care brother," I said. Kanatasulo stepped close and hugged me tight. He dipped his head in goodbye and moved over to his group which contained the rest of my siblings. Morlothyë pulled away to take care of a ner who had broken his arm. All I could do was watching as my brothers and my sisters ascended into the mountains and disappeared out of sight. Another group was getting ready to the side and I recognized among them some of the Palar-e-Rokasta and the Tir-e-Twaina. Elwë had chosen the most skilled to trek through first to make the path to the otherside.

"Father, it is time to eat," my son said. Though being parted was not new for me it was still hard knowing they were going into the mists. Part of me feared they would be lost. It was the same feeling over the Quendi who disappeared to see the Two Trees. Marching behind my family had been fine even with the destroyed landscape. It is never seeing them again that I am afraid of. It was the fear over the mists and that perhaps Karanisuri or someone would tumble down the mountains and be lost forever to us.

It was a long time before it was our turn. I facilitated between staring at the mists and keeping busy with preparing food with Morlothyë. The path would narrow the further you went in so I had been told. I had never gone as far as the scouts. I was taught how to watch closely for the markings the passing Quendi would leave behind. Orosundova, I am so far from you now.

The ascent reminded me of the village I had help to found in the foothills of the mountains. The first part of the path was easy. As we ascended into the mountains the mist became thicker. It was so thick it was hard to see several people in front of us. This was the reason for the long line of travel. It was to link each group carefully so no one got lost in the mists. The mists were a fearsome thing that I had encountered in my excursion. I never had gone as far as I was doing now.

There was no stars in sight. It was disquieting as was the continued thickness of the mist. There was a silence in these mountains that went very deep. Sometimes the wind would howl like some creature in an eerie manner. Rocks would sometimes tumble as the break free and disturb the silence and it would echo. There was no way to know when the Hunter had fallen or how many times the Hunter had risen. It was a long march with little stops except for brief periods for food and rest. I wanted it to end and the march stretched on and on. We went up. Then we would go down or skirt along a cliff. Though I was the one leading my group I was just following the back of another Quendi. We formed a line that must have stretched from one side to the other.

In the distance there was a shout that echoed and murmurs of excitement rose in the air. Soon song followed and the mists began to lessen. There were more shouts in the distance and I knew the stars would soon be in sight. My eyes blurred when my sight saw the stars again. The Wolf was high in the sky. The journey was not over but with renewed effort we continue to descend into the valley below. There was a great roaring fire in the distance.

"Kandatuo!" I heard my name shouted. I looked around for the voice but could not spot a red head or the golden hair that belonged to my family. Finally I spotted a red headed nes making their way over fast. It was Liraiwë. She stopped short for a moment looking over me before she grinned.

"Karanisuri decided it was best to wait for all to descend before continuing on. She wished to discuss with Elwë the next move," Liraiwë said. "Morlothyë it is good to see you!"

"It is good to see you as well," Morlothyë said.

"Elwë is leading the last group," I informed my sister.

"He choose to go last? It is not to much of a surprise. We will wait! Come on!" Liraiwë said in a sing song voice. She took off running and stopped short. She turned to us and waved for us to follow.

"Wait Liraiwë," Morlothyë called out. Liraiwë stopped and turned around. Morlothyë spoke to several of the nesi quickly. She took my hand and ushered me forward. We weaved through the gathering of Quendi chasing after my youngest sister. Her red hair stood out among the shades of dark hair and even those who hair was like starlight.

"We can meet with the others later. We shall reunite with your family and hear from Karanisuri, hm?"

"That sounds like a good idea my love. What would I have done without you?" I said in agreement. Morlothyë laughed and swept a gentle kiss across upon the back of my hand. Liraiwë lead us to where Karanisuri squatted on the ground. The ground was marked as a map. She was deep in conversation with several neri and one nes. One of the ner held a stick and was pointing at a particular line. There was several lines though I did not understand what they all meant. The markings were different from what I had once used.

"We have noticed signs of former camps along this route," the ner with the stick said.

"I would suggest further excursions along this route then. Take several groups and explore for three risings of the Wolf. Does that sound fair," Karanisuri asked? She glanced around at the Quendi.

"It sounds fair. When shall we leave?"

"Rest for one Hunter and then head out. Elwë will not be over the Hithaeglir soon," Karanisuri said her voice trailing off in thought.

"This sounds fine to us," the nes said. They all stood up and parted. Karanisuri looked at the map upon the ground contemplating it.

"Suri! Look who I found!" Liraiwë said excitedly bouncing on her feet. Karanisuri turned towards us and her stern expression turned into one of joy. She rushed forward and hugged first Morlothyë before hugging me.

"Morlothyë! Kandatuo! It is nice to see you! How was the trip through the mountains?" Morlothyë shivered at the mention of the mountains.

"It was scary. I never want to do it again," Morlothyë said venomously.

"I feel the same but I would do it again if need be. What were you discussing," I asked?

"We are tracking where the Minyar and Tatyar went. They did wait for us but moved on," Karanisuri explained.

"They waited?" Morlothyë questioned.

"Yes, from what we have been able to tell. They are long gone. It is hard to tell with the passage of time through the mists but I do believe they left before we even attempted to make the crossing," Karanisuri said.

"Then I take it that you searching for their trail," I summarized. Karanisuri nodded in reply.

"Enough of this, I am sure you wish to relax. Seek me out at the next Wolf. I must confer with some others," Karanisuri said dismissively. Karanisuri strode away without waiting for Morlothyë or I to say farewell.

"Sorry about that Kanda! Suri has been preoccupied with running the camp and figuring out where the others have gone," Liraiwë said in a hushed tone. "Do not worry! Kanata and the others are helpful as well but Suri does all the organizing."

"I understand," I assured Liraiwë.

"I am sure you do! You helped run Orosundova after all. Be prepared you may see little of her. They meet every morning for brief discussions. For serious and long discussions much like the Council they meet every five risings of the Wolf to discuss concerns. I am going to introduce you to the people who are overseeing the different activities of the camp," Liraiwë said. She led my wife and I to an area that was hushed voices and scratching across rocks. Food was important to life after all.

I did not see much of Karanisuri like Liraiwë had mentioned at first. If she was not resting she was meeting the various leaders. She would speak with the scouts who continued to search for clues. Liraiwë hung around Morthlothyë and I for this reason. Karanisuri eventually roped me into helping her so she could help scout. I helped camps current leaders coordinate with the other leaders as more and more groups crossed over the Hithaeglir. We would meet at the beginning of the Wolf rising in the sky and just as it dipped below the horizon.

Elwë was the last to arrive. He was the last in line in fact. With his arrival Karanisuri and the scouts had already developed an idea of the direction that the Minyar and Tatyar took. Karanisuri forced Elwë to rest before telling him all that had come to pass. We remained there for only a few risings of the Wolf, letting those who were last to come over the Hithaeglir rest. Karanisuri and the other craft leaders had prepared food to continue. These few risings took to repairing any gear that had broken in the crossing. Then we took to marching along the route that was already prepared by Karanisuri's scouts.

It was very slow after a while for the scouts had to search ahead and double back to make sure we were following the correct route. Perhaps you would think it be obvious but the path that Arōmēz took was not straight. It curved around and over hills, through thick forests and sometimes around them to, and crossed streams and rivers. The march was as endless as the stars. We only had each other to reply upon. The Minyar and Tatyar were not there to urge us onward. There was no Arōmēz to speak to us and give encouragement. It was up to us, the leaders, Elwë, Olwë, Nolwë, Karanisuri, and so many others to encourage everyone and keep them on track.

It took time and when we came across more mountains (later to be called the Ered Luin) we almost gave up. We did manage to cross as a whole group without anymore division. We finally stopped by a river. As soon as Elwë and the other leaders were satisfied that everyone was settled, we searched for the Minyar and Tatyar. It took sometime but once the initial contact and location was found out Elwë and many others with family among the Tatyar rushed to meet up with them. My family was among those rushing to meet up with the Minyar and Tatyar.

We had a tearful reunion with my family among the Minyar first. Then we went and visited father's Tatyar family feeling of relief we all had at meeting up was so strong. It was very obvious in the way the both my mother, father, and mother's parents hardly let us out of their sight. Karanisuri relaxed in a way that I have not seen her relax. Laughter spilled forth easily from her as she chased around cousins and chatted away to Víloma.

"Where is Arōmēz," Karanisuri finally asked? It was the second rising of the Wolf since we had reunited with our family.

"Arōmēz left us to speak with his fellows. There was a matter of getting us all to Valinor," Grandfather Imin answered.

"Has he been gone long," Morlothyë asks? She tilts her head to the side, grey eyes lost in thought.

"Yes for many risings of the Wolf. My favorite part of coming here is seeing the ocean," a nesi of our family on the Tatyar side. Her hair is a rich auburn. It is not the vibrant red that is of my family's.

"Ocean?" Karanisuri perks up at the strange word.

"It is different from the Great Water! It is not very good to drink," the nesi said.

"The water waves," a ner said in awe. "It rises from itself and falls down upon the shore."

"That sounds...I do not have words. I would love to see this ocean," Karanisuri said.

"You have not seen it? I thought..." Víloma's voice was startled then gazing at Tarakano and Karanisuri.

"We went a different way that I shall not speak of. Tarakano nor the others have seen this ocean," Karanisuri admitted.

"That would explain Ingwë's surprise and awe of the ocean," my mother, Lelyaldë said.

"Finwë's as well, though he seems to not care for the ocean," commented a cousin. Rusco was his name, for red brown was his hair. He is a member of our Tatyar family and one of the few I am more closely familiar with. Rusco had lived in Orosundova with me.

"Let us seek out this ocean soon. How long does it take to get there?" Karanisuri asked her eyes bright with curiosity.

"Three risings of the Wolf," Sirylindo said with a small smile. "I think you will enjoy the music of the ocean."

"Father, Music?" Liraiwë gasps and looks at father.

"Yes. The very ocean is made up of music," Sirylindo said with a knowing smile.

"I am not sure of what you speak of. I did have to drag your father away from the ocean. He did not want to leave," Lelyaldë said teasingly. Sirylindo blushed at his wife's teasing.

"We should get back to the Nelyar," Tarakano said to Karanisuri. I would not have heard it except that Suri was sitting next to me.

"Hush, all will be well. They know how to survive and we do not need to direct every action," Karanisuri assured.

"Suri…"

"No Kano, let us relax. I have not seen my family in so long. Let me have my time with them." Tarakano sighed at my sister's reasoning before grunting an agreement.

"Then we shall go to this ocean and see for ourselves."

"Thank you," Karanisuri said I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Shall we leave on the next rising of the Wolf, Suri?" Karanisuri turned to face me with a big grin on her face.

"Why brother, I never thought you would ask," Karanisuri said in response.

"Oh I cannot wait," Liraiwë said jumping up from her seat. She spun around quickly with a laugh. Karanisuri and Víloma joined her becoming a whirlwind of spun gold and red. With the rising of the Wolf we readied and left bidding farewell to Finwë, Elwë and the others. In our excitement to see the ocean, or namely Karanisuri and the other Nelyar who went with us, we made it in a little over two risings of the Wolf. We made little note of the aspen, maple, and birch trees that we passed.

"We are incredibly close," Sirylindo told us.

"How can you tell," Cwîlneno questioned our father?

"Do you smell that?" Sirylindo stopped and looked at us. I inhaled deeply and it was a fragrant smell. It was sweet and somewhat reminded me of the pines that grew near Orosundova. I inhaled the smell deeply again. It was a beautiful scent. Sirylindo pointed towards a tree that looked like a pine. We all came to a stop as father began to point out the various characteristics of this pine looking tree.

"We are not sure what to call it. It has a very thick resin much like the pines. It has much smoother bark than the other pines. The healers think it will be most useful as a balm," Sirylindo informed us. Father continued to lead us happily singing.

The smell hit us my nose first. I have been by the Great Water, rivers, and streams but there was never a smell like this. I crinkle my nose at it for it was not sweet smelling pine or flowers of my forest home. There was one familiar smell, fish. The sweet smelling pine still clung to the air. Then, there it was, the scent that belonged to flowers as we drew closer.

Liraiwë made a slight dash and stopped before the flowers. It was a small scarlet tubular like flower that spiked. She bent down and inhaled deeply.

"It smells a bit like mint," she cried. Víloma and the other nessi stopped to smell and there was agreement between them. They continued to stop and smell and the flowers. There were several bushes that smelt like roses. Another spread of plants contained small little white flowers and some that were red bloomed. Some of the nessi disliked the strong smell that was crisp and strange. Our journey continued along surrounded by these powerful scents of fish, flowers, and sweet smelling pine. It was not long before we heard the sound of water.

Water is water and they have similar sounds. Streams and rivers are just the same and yet bubbling brook is different from a coursing river. The ocean certainly sounded like water but louder than streams. There was a low dull roar that at first sounded like the waterfalls near Minmbar. Instead of the constant roar of the waterfall it was the lapping of the water upon the shore. It came and went.

We pushed through the last of the trees and came to a rocky shoreline. The water rose up over itself with white froth before slowly curling upon itself and crashing onto the rocks. I watched the ocean for a moment as it beat itself against the rocks. The water would splash up incredibly high and sometimes it just slid right over the rocks.

' _Is the end of the world at the end of the ocean? Or is Valinor just beyond our sight?_ ' I briefly found myself wondering in awe. There was a squawking noise and a white bird flew by. Others soon flew by cawing at each other. Against the lapping of the waves dashing against the rocks it sounded so natural. As my father had said, there was music to be heard here. Beyond the music there was an eternal power here that demand respect. I briefly wondered what Elwë's cousin Nowë would think of this place. The ocean seemed to stretch onwards.

"It is so beautiful," whispered Sirylindo in awe. I glanced at my father who looked entranced upon the ocean. His eyes were full of desire as his gaze moved slowly down the landscape. He pursed his lips.

"Look there is a sandy shore," Kanatasulo said pointed where the rocks ended. He dropped his pack onto the rocks. "Race you Suri!"

"I will win before you," Tankatiro inserted before he to dropped his pack scrambling over a boulder with ease. Karanisuri handed her bag over to our mother.

"Alala," Karanisuri cried out and hastened after Tankatiro.

"I am coming too," my son shouted running after Karanisuri and Tankatiro.

"This is not fair!" Kanatasulo exclaimed. Víloma burst out laughing at her siblings and took off.

"You better move fast or you will be the last one there," Víloma said in a rare moment of competition. Víloma followed after Karanisuri who fast approaching Tankatiro. Tankatiro jumped from one rock to the other before running down a long slab of rock. Kanatasulo gave a battle cry and took off after his siblings. The younger crowd dropped their bags and took off running after my siblings with happy shouts.

"Will you chase after them," Morlothyë asked me her green eyes shining with happiness?

"No, they can run themselves silly. Hopefully they will stay away from the wet rocks closer to the shore," I said watching my siblings grow distant. We picked up the packs that had been left lying all over the rocks and followed. There was some chuckles at the taunts amongst the children. The cares from the journey to this shoreline seemed to melt away as Morlothyë and I followed my family.

Karanisuri reached the beach first. Kanatasulo reached it second and tackled Karanisuri down onto the ground. A wave crashed over them and Karanisuri sat up sputtering.

"Disgusting!" Her voice rang out as she continued to spit and gag. Kanatasulo spit water out to and laughed. Kanatasulo through his arm around Karanisuri and she stared at him for a moment before she too was laughing.

"Is the water that disgusting Suri?" Cwîlneno stuck his hand down as a wave crashed upon the shore soaking his hand. He licked one finger and his expression became one of comical disgust.

"It is!" Cwîlneno cried out in dismay.

"Whatever shall we do for drinking water," a cousin asked staring out at the water with concern?

"Do not worry," Lelyaldë said. "There is a lovely river and pond nearby."

After storing our packs away my family was soon at play, running away from the waves and splashing each other as we waded in the water knee deep. Cwîlneno and Liraiwë held up smooth rocks and picked up shells. They grew excited over a fire pointed creature that moved in one of the shallow pools by the rocks.

"I shall call this a starfish," Cwîlneno said showing it off to the family.

"An apt name," an aunt agreed as if Cwîlneno was the wisest. After play and much song my family decided to retire. Father and the others showed us the camping site. We washed, ate, and then the Elders divided the tasks among everyone to set up camp. It was only by chance that I saw Karanisuri and Tarakano slip away back towards the beach. I let me curiosity overtake me and I followed them with stealth. They came to a stop where the river opened up to the ocean.

"Do you think Ullubōz can hear us," Karanisuri asked Tarakano. Ullubōz? The name seemed familiar but I could not place it. The strange sound of was nothing Quendi.

' _It must be one of the ayanûz like Arōmēz_ ,' I thought.

"Ullubōz has never abandoned Aþâraphelûn," Tarakano said. Karanisuri sighed and kneeled upon the bank of the river.

"I hope all is well Ullubōz. I hope you hear our voices. Please tell Arōmēz that we Nelyar have arrived and that we hope to see him soon," Karanisuri said quietly. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back and she sang. Her song of thanksgiving flowed forth like a breeze. Tarakano joined in, strong and patient like the trees. Their voices danced playfully together as they honored, the trees, the water, and the stars. The song ended and Karanisuri sighed and stood up.

The water pulled back suddenly. My breath caught in my throat as it pulled together to form a figure that slowly emerged. The waters began to move back to the shore and I stumbled back with my heart pounding in my ears. The figure was taller than any ner I have ever seen. The figure's face was hooded by clock that rippled and resembled ocean waves lined with seafoam. The figure's arms seemed to shimmer of blue and white like scales. Their chest, flat like a males, was covered in silver scales of a fish. The hood fell back and revealed the figure was definitely male. His eyes were of the deepest of waters. Strangest to me was that hair grew from his chin and even stranger was that it was green!

"Ullubōz," Karanisuri and Tarakano said at the same time bowing.

"Much time has passed since I have see thee Karanisuri and Tarakano," Ullubōz greeted.

"My Grandfather told me that Arōmēz had left to speak with your kind in council," Karanisuri stated.

"We have much to discuss in the matter for which thee are to come to Valinor," Ullubōz said.

"Is there any decision as of yet," Tarakano questioned.

"We are close but time flows different for us," Ullubōz confirmed and his terrible deep gaze shifted to where I stood hidden among the foliage. "Who is behind you among the trees?"

Trembling I stepped out and bowed as well, "I am Karanisuri's elder brother Kandatuo."

"Ah, I have heard much of you. Come closer," Ullubōz said. I walked over to stand besides Karanisuri with every step feeling as if a terrible weight was pressing down upon my heart. Ullubōz stared at me silently. His stare left me feeling like I was drowning.

"You Quendi are such a mystery and marvel," Ullubōz said at last breaking the gaze. His voice quivered with such awe.

"Will you say that every time you meet one of us," Karanisuri asked?

"I will, for we Ayanûz had no part in your making. You are Atar's children as much as we," Ullubōz said.

"Atar?" I questioned looking away from Ullubōz's abyssal gaze.

"Eru Ilúvatar is the one who created us. From Eru all has deluged from, the music, Eruhini, this very land. Arōmēz spoke of this to you," Ullubōz said.

"Yes Arōmēz did but it seems so strange," I admitted.

"Sit, close your eyes and listen," Ullubōz instructed. Karanisuri and Tarakano did that without comment. They were so trusting as they sat upon the grass. He looked at me expectantly before I finally did. I closed my eyes and sat there on the soft grass.

"Relax and listen to the world. Listen to the world, to the silence and the sound. Take a deep breath and listen as the wind blows and the water caresses the shore," Ullubōz sang. His voice was deep and resonating. It seemed to echo and bury. It pulled at me like an ocean current carrying me away. A distant voice called out and then there was music. Oh such beautiful swelling music filling the whole world with life.

I would say it was words but it was more like concepts. I drifted between strong and gentle pulls, feeling such unity in the diversity, seeing the order in chaos. I saw how life feed into death and death into life. The music slowly sharpened into words and into a presence, one that transcended all. The presence was neither male nor female.

 _Have you taken one time to close your eyes in silence and feel me? I created the world complete and beautiful for you and that all you need and all you want shall be there. Yesterday, today, and even tomorrow, you will hear or you will see me in every being and every one. You will feel me as the trees and as the quiet of the forest, as fearless as wind and as immovable as mountains. There I am beyond borders, beyond all that was and is, the truth and the life. I am All. My child, my child, I love thee._

I found myself slowly opening my eyes and staring up at the stars. I had fallen backwards during this strange experience. I felt drained and relaxed as I took a deep breath and another. I sat up to find Karanisuri and Tarakano smiling at me. Ullubōz was no-where to be found.

"Where did...Ullu...Ullub," I struggled to say his name.

"Ullubōz? He went back to the water. Ullubōz is the deep veins of the land. Through him life has continued," Karanisuri said.

"Are all of his kind like that," I asked with a voice barely a whisper?

"Just like us, they are all different. Did you feel Eru?" Tarakano's voice dropped low as he asked his question.

"I think...I think I did. It was so beautiful…"

"It was pure majesty, an experience that goes beyond all words and thoughts," Karanisuri filled in. I trembled with powerful emotions that I could not name. Karanisuri hugged me and I finally noticed the hot tears falling down my face.

"Is that why you are so desperate to leave this land behind?" I finally proposed a question that had been bothering. My sister had shared her memories with me but I never fully understood how she could be so eager to leave her life among the Palar-e-Rokasta behind. Karanisuri glanced at Tarakano expectantly. Tarakano sighed at this and answered instead.

"Yes and no. Being there I could see peace and the land feels...it feels right. Pure. It would be better to say it is as if the Dark Hunter had never touched that land."

"It is a beautiful land and I feel such peace there. The Ayanûz have so much knowledge to impart to us as well," Karanisuri said closing her eyes. "I want to have my children there."

Tarakano let out a strangled noise, "When were you going to tell me this?"

"Well we were going to have children sooner or later," Karanisuri said laughingly.

"You knew what you were getting into when you married my sister Tarakano," I said to him. The silver haired ner turned his head to the side and sniffed in mock indignation. Karanisuri continued to laugh and she smacked Tarakano playfully before he to laughed. I glanced up at the stars. They were our lights, our guides, and always a source of comfort. Yet now, I feel a deeper peace than I have ever felt before. I looked back at my sister who continued to banter back and forth with Tarakano. I was struck with a feeling so suddenly it stole my peace away for a moment. I knew somehow that time was flowing past us. There was something heartbreaking upon the horizon.

 **Closing Notes** :

Rusco will not get a voice though perhaps in some BWS out-takes I will include various scenes that never made it, like the romance between Karanisuri and Tarakano. Can you guess who Rusco is without looking a Middle Earth wiki?

Also what do you think of Kandatuo's little experience? I drew heavily from my religious/spiritual studies as well as my own beliefs/experiences. I have been deeply inspired by my study of Christianity, the bible, scholarly works, Buddhism, shamanism, and Qabbalah.

I apologize for taking so long! My life has been so busy with various setbacks. I love this story to much and I will finish it. In all honesty, I am planning to connect this story with my other two fanfictions, as well as a fourth. However, this one takes priority.

Also enter Rusco who is somewhat important side character down the line. Guess who :)


End file.
